


Miradas.

by Gizela05



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boys, Des Aeva - Freeform, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Leo Splinder, M/M, businessman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: La vida de Des Aeva  como millonario era vacía, hasta que Leo Spindler un Bad boy le cautiva el corazón, sin embargo  la muerte del abuelo Davi, y las intrigas de Tomás, se interpondrán en su romance.
Relationships: Death/Life (AMOLAD Webcomic)
Kudos: 1





	1. Encuentro.

_"AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad de The Snipster"_

_Fic basado en la idea de la página "es de fanfic"._

* * *

Aquella camioneta último modelo color rojo le era muy útil, el sonido de la música que provenía de su iPhone lo tranquilizaba; esa reunión fue la muerte, él ya estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, el ser uno de los dueños de los consorcios de café más rentables tenía sus consecuencias y esa sin duda era la falta de tiempo para sí mismo. Des Aeva estaba aburrido, poseía dinero suficiente para salvar un país tercermundista, pero eso no aliviaba su soledad, cambio a una canción más animada, el chofer sabía a donde dirigirse, su enorme mansión en los Hampton era su destino.

Suspiró soltando todo su fastidio en esa exhalación, el día no tenía nuevas cosas para él, solo ir y venir de reuniones con accionistas, ver a la misma gente que fingía ser su amigo, ciertamente el dinero no siempre es buen incentivo si te pierdes a ti mismo. La canción ' _bad to the bone'_ sonó en su reproductor y entonces como si esa melodía fuera una especie de invocación, lo vio.

El chofer tomó un atajo sin consultarle y entraron a una zona de bares, fuera de uno de ellos un hombre moreno y sumamente atractivo estaba de espaldas a la puerta, el tatuaje en forma de alas llamó poderosamente su atención, era tan llamativo en ese dorso fornido y delineado, el hombre no se molestaba en esconder esa muestra de masculinidad, y Des no desaprovechaba en observarla.

— ¡Detén el auto!— ordenó al chofer, quien lo miro sorprendido.

— Pero... joven, este lugar es peligroso para alguien de su clase — Des lo fulminó con la mirada, así que temiendo por su empleo el hombre obedeció; con gracia bajó de aquel auto, ganándose las miradas de quienes merodeaban por la zona, pues su altura de un metro noventa y cinco, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos ambarinos era atrayente.

Sin meditar las consecuencias entró a aquel bar, un hombre lo tomó del brazo y lo obligo a mirarlo, el sujeto era horrible, y su finta no daba confianza alguna.

— Miren que lindura ¿se te perdió algo, niño bonito? — el sujeto le escupió al decir esas palabras, su aliento delataba cuan alcoholizado se encontraba, Des estaba asqueado.

— ¡Suéltalo Morris! — Ordenó una voz grave a espaldas de ambos — ¡oh te meteré este taco de billar por el culo!

Una mirada verde intensa se cruzó con los ojos ámbar de Des, el sujeto era su hombre del tatuaje, no era muy alto, pero contaba con el físico suficiente para intimidar a una persona, su rostro amenazante miraba con odio al hombre llamado Morris, el sujeto sonrió nervioso; al parecer el chico era respetado.

— ¡Joder Leo! — gritó riendo el sujeto soltando a Des de manera poco amable — No dejas que me divierta.

El chico llamado Leo dio un paso para ayudar al joven, Aeva pudo observar las estrellas rapadas en su alborotado cabello y sentir el poderoso aroma de colonia masculina que irradiaba, la piel se le puso de gallina, sin mucha amabilidad le ayudo, un choque eléctrico recorrió ambas manos al tocarse, los dos soltaron un respingo.

—Vaya, eso fue extraño ¿cuál es tu nombre?, no te vez de por aquí — pregunto el joven de ojos oliváceos — Yo soy Leo Spindler.

Des se estremeció, si confesaba su nombre, él sabría lo millonario que era.

— Esta noche mi nombre no importa... gracias por salvarme, me aceptarías un tragó — sonrió con picardía, Spindler le respondido con una sonrisa de lado.

— Eso te puede salir caro joven misterioso — Des río ante aquello, el joven era un diamante en bruto, esa noche... tal vez le sacaría brillo.

_N.A. Sé que es sumamente cliché, pero esa era la idea, esta actividad esta divertida, les recomiendo la página. Saludos y si quieren continuación de esto díganmelo en sus comentarios._


	2. Tragos

_"AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

El olor de cigarrillo se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales, Des observaba las bebidas llegar una tras otra, tal vez había sido un error dejarse llevar por su instinto y entrar a ese lugar, todo él gritaba que no debería estar ahí, su traje Armani a la medida de color negro, su reloj Rolex de oro blanco, y sobre todo que el hombre frente a él fuera el que consumiera todas las bebidas, mientras su _tequila sunrise_ no tenía más que un sorbo.

Leo Spindler, como se había presentado el sujeto, llevaba una botella completa de Whisky Jack Daniels, a pesar de eso lucia tan fresco que era aterrador. Pensaba en lo exorbitante de la cuenta, todo gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que podía procesar el hombre.

Un rubio con gafas se acercó a la barra de aquel bar de mala muerte.

— Spindler, no podrás subir ese culo a la moto — se burló quien al parecer era el cantinero de aquel bar. Por el tono familiar de dirigirse a Leo, también era amigo de aquel hombre.

— ¡Cierra la boca William!— vociferó Leo, ante la cara apenada de Des, odiaba llamar la atención — Aquí, mi guapo amigo misterioso me invito un tragó — lo señalo, causando rubor en su mejillas, por el piropo disfrazado de sarcasmo.

— Un trago Spindler, no todo mi bar — se mofó William, con gesto de molestia, Aeva podría jurar que el sujeto tenía una vena saliendo de su frente. El otro solo le dio una sonrisa que causaría combustión espontanea a cualquier mujer u hombre homosexual a la redonda.

— A veces pareces mi madre — se quejó Spindler, poniéndose de pie ante la mirada atónita de Des—. Oye, ¡Vámonos!

— ¡Disculpa! — exclamo Aeva, la música de aquel lugar no era del todo mala, una canción se escuchaba de fondo era incitadora, como el hombre que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Te quedaras aquí? — Pregunto, alzando una ceja en tono de reproche — no habrá quien te salve, chico misterioso.

Leo caminó, dándole la espalda, la camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo le dio otro vistazo de ese espectacular tatuaje negro en forma de alas, la primera cosa que noto en él, aunque tenía que admitir que todo el hombre era un manjar de dioses. Sacudiendo la cabeza, puso dos billetes de quinientos dólares en la mesa, William abrió los ojos anonadado.

— ¡Tome el resto como propina! — se despidió, casi corriendo al ver que Splinder iba en la salida, y al darse cuenta que era un blanco fácil para aquellos sujetos ebrios y mal encarados.

Salió de aquel ambiente a las calles de Long Island, su hogar no estaba lejos de aquel lugar repleto de bares, era difícil de imaginar que cantinas como el 'Tr3s' estuvieran cerca de los Hampton's. Su mansión en la playa era incomparable con aquellos antros de perdición; Leo estaba en el estacionamiento, mirándolo fijamente, sentado en su Harley Davidson negra, la camisa blanca estaba cubierta por una chaqueta negra de cuero y un cigarrillo era sostenido por sus labios, el odiaba el olor a tabaco barato, pero en Leo era atractivo.

— Tardaste — dijo el moreno clavando sus orbes en los de Des, tomo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y soltó una bocanada profunda — iba a buscarte, por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo.

— Solo pagaba tus consumos — contesto con simpleza Aeva, observar al hombre desde esa moto le daba un ligero estremecimiento, casi no hablaron en aquel bar, la música no les permitía interactuar.

— ¿Cómo vas a irte? — pregunto Leo, lo observaba burlón y desafiante, Des maldijo su arranque, había olvidado por un momento que no tenía su BMW, si no que había optado por una camioneta de la agencia.

— Pediré un taxi — dijo sacando su iPhone del bolsillo de su pantalón, Leo dio un resoplido.

— En medio de este lugar, debes de ser muy ingenuo o muy tonto, ningún taxista inteligente vendría de madrugada por ti, ¡súbete, te llevo! — ordenó Leo, Des dio un paso atrás.

— Acabas de beber una botella completa, y además... odio las motos — las palabras salieron demasiado sinceras, solo al ver la cara de molestia del hombre se dio cuenta de que no fue la mejor forma de expresarse.

— Muy bien... ¡haz lo que desees! — Leo encendio la moto, la cual dio un rugido ensordecedor, Des se hizo hacia atrás para alejarse de aquel aparato infernal, el moreno le dio una seña de despedida con la mano izquierda e iba a largarse y dejarlo ahí, pero algo dentro de él se lo impidio.— ¡Ultima oportunidad!

¿Qué pensaba hacer Aeva?, no podia llevarlo a su mansión, pero tampoco queria perder esa oportunidad, se odiaba a si mismo, como un magnate como él actuaba cual adolescente hormonal. Sin meditarlo se subio detrás de él, estaba siendo llevado en una moto por un completo desconocido en estado de ebriedad, a algun lugar en medio de la noche; se abrazo del joven sin pudor alguno, y comprobo sus sospechas, una espalda trabajada y pectorales duros como roca, tenia que calmarse, la cercania no era favorecedora si se precentaba un ligero inconveniente.

— ¡Pense que preferirias quedarte con Morris! — se burló Leo, posicionando bien las manos de su acompañante sobre su vientre— ¡quieto hombre!, o perdere el control de esta cosa.

— No me culpes Leo, si chocamos sera tu culpa, ¡estas ebrio! — dijo sonrojado, las manos le temblaban.

Spindler volteó y soltó un resoplido cerca de su cara, el aliento alcohólico del chico puso a Des aun más nervioso, demasiada cercanía haría que su cerebro estallara.

— Esa boca tuya, me gustaria que la usaras para otras cosas que no sea el sarcasmo — murmuro Leo, esta simple frase le provoco un temblor por todo el cuerpo a Des, oficialmente sus pies eran de gelatina

— Puedo intentarlo... — contestó, la sonrisa provocadora que le otorgo fue suficiente para que Leo arrancara el motor de su Harley negra.

— Muy bien, tal vez no sepa tu nombre, pero... espero poder convencerte de que me lo digas — Leo salió de aquel lugar tomando un rumbo desconocido para Aeva.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — la voz de Des temblaba, no sabía si en deseo o solo de nervios, Leo aceleró ocasionando que el otro se aferrara más fuerte, podía sentir la erección golpeando su trasero en una tortuosa agonía.

— A mi departamento — contestó con simpleza.

Esa madrugada no podría llegar a la junta de las ocho.


	3. Nada es lo que parece

"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"

* * *

La pasión no es buena consejera, cuando Des cayó en cuenta de esta situación ya estaba en una moto a toda velocidad recorriendo las calles de Long Island, el viento despeinaba sus cabellos, por eso odiaba aquellos aparatos, ir sin casco, con un hombre en estado de ebriedad era una tontería, imaginaba las noticias si algo malo le pasaba: "Comerciante Millonario muere en un accidente, autoridades no saben quién era su guapo acompañante". Sacudió la cabeza al notar que estaba pensando, como siempre, en lo peor.

Leo estacionó su motocicleta en una de las tiendas de autoservicio, un enorme letrero en forma de Siete adornaba el local, Con una ceja arqueada en su rostro fue como lo encontró Spindler al voltear hacia él.

—Necesito condones y bebidas— murmuro en respuesta, haciendo un ligero movimiento de hombros para quitarle importancia a su declaración — Supongo que aquí tienen ambas cosas.

El rosto de Des sufrió varias coloraciones ante aquellas palabras, otra vez el peso de sus precipitadas acciones caía en él, estaba abrumado ante las posibilidades. Quien pensaría que apenas hace unas horas en aquella aburrida reunión su asistente le dijo unas duras palabras.

— Jefe, debería salir a divertirse, tiene el dinero y los medios para lograrlo —, la voz de Lourdes Lovelance, su asistente, resonó mientras Aeva hacia unas llamadas desde su iphone y revisaba sus apuntes de aquella reunión con la señorita Vania, la mujer y él se odiaban a muerte, pero debía de cerrar el trato con su agencia de modelos.

— Lou...llámame por mi nombre —le dijo autoritario, era su mano derecha desde hace casi tres años y su única amiga sincera. Pero la mujer tenía razón, el hombre era un empedernido de su trabajo.

— La prensa está especulando, hasta cuándo va a dejar que ellos dominen su vida — las palabras aun resonaban en su mente.

La opinión pública dictaba su actuar, las páginas de sociales elevaban o bajaba su estatus frente a la competencia, la marca "Ardent" se iría al caño si todos supieran lo que ocultaba su líder y creador. Que le gustaban los hombres y no las mujeres.

Era verdad que muchas celebridades estaban saliendo de sus "closets" y yendo en contra de la opinión pública, pero para su desgracia, él no era un actor, era un empresario y sus millones dependían de las ventas y relaciones comerciales que interactuaban con él día con día; Por eso al dejarse llevar por la pasión y el peligro fue una estupidez que no sabía cómo reparar, estaba excitado hasta decir basta y el hombre de ojos verdes le correspondió.

Observo a Leo bajar de la Harley y entrar a aquel local, Des tenía dos opciones: pedir un taxi y largarse de ahí, la segunda era follar y luego escapar; Esa opción le gustaba más, placer sin culpas, un polvo fugaz que ambos disfrutarían.

Spindler volvió después de unos minutos, con una botella de Johnnie Walker y una bolsa oscura con preservativos y lubricante, lanzó una mirada de reojo al sujeto misterioso que tenía sobre su moto, era un rostro tan hermoso y sonrojado, esas características fue lo que lo atrapó al verlo entrar a aquel bar, en su traje impecable y caro, notó enseguida que no era de ese lugar; Destino, suerte o tal vez karma, le venía bien algo de diversión después de lo de su anterior relación, era un hombre de momentos y "el ahora" era su lema.

—Pensé que te arrepentirías — le sonrió, Des clavó sus orbes ámbar en el hombre tremendamente masculino que tenía ante sí, observo que efectivamente compro lo mencionado, ya no tenía escapatoria. — no falta mucho para llegar, a menos... ¿Qué hayas cambiado de opinión?

Des tragó en seco, esa expresión retadora en sus gestos, incluso estaba más inclinado para acercar su rostro a él. Definitivamente el remordimiento salió de sus planes.

—No...solo pensaba ¿Qué tan lejos está tu hogar? — no se echaría a atrás, la sonrisa de Spindler le ayudaba a aclarar sus dudas, una vez que Leo guardo las cosas en la alforja de su moto, arrancó con un dudoso Aeva, tardaron poco en llegar al departamento del moreno, Des esperaba un lugar de mala muerte, pero el sitio se veía agradable.

Spindler bajo de la moto y ayudo al más alto a bajar de aquel aparato, riendo un poco al notar el cabello despeinando de su invitado, sacando el alcohol y la diversión le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera adentro del lugar, el interior estaba desorganizado, había trastos por todos lados, botellas abiertas y ropa sucia en el suelo. Des se sentó en un sofá color magenta; Una pieza que no combinaba con todo lo demás.

— Lo lamento...no suelo traer gente aquí, al menos no para acostarme con ellas — murmuro, eso sorprendió un poco a Des, pensó que para su compañero era común abordar desconocidos en su apartamento. El moreno fue a lo parecía ser una cocina, y trajo dos vasos de whiskey, tendiéndole uno con contenido ambarino.

— Gracias, pero no tomó whiskey—susurro, alejando el vaso con un ligero empujón, Leo le sonrió mientras de un trago se tomaba el contenido del otro vaso.

— Entonces, si no quieres beber...Tendrás que confesar ¿quién eres? — rio a carcajada suelta, para Des no tenía gracia el chiste, ese jugueteo de su identidad lo estaba cansado. Arrebatándole el vaso se lo bebió de un trago, eso fue su segunda decisión tonta de la noche.

Spindler lo miró sorprendido, las mejillas de Aeva se sonrojaron, y la actitud del joven cambio.

—Así que, el señor Spindler me quería ebrio — exclamó el joven poniéndose de pie, acercándose lentamente a Leo, quien solo atino a poner su vaso en el estante de la cocina, los brazos largos del chico se aferraron a su cuello, y la boca del contrario irrumpió con lujuria la suya, una lengua fogosa se abrió paso entre sus labios, sus fuertes brazos se aferraron en la cintura del joven que le arranco un gemido.

El peso del cuerpo logro que Leo se pegara a la pared de aquella habitación, la manos de este bajaron a la retaguardia de aquel hombre misterioso, a pesar de su altura prominente, la complexión delgada le facilito el poder cargarlo y sin despegar aquel beso, lo llevo a su habitación, las sabanas de su cama matrimonial lucían desarregladas, pero no le importo a ambos, al final de cuentas esta terminarían peor.

Aeva fue puesto sobre la cama, Spindler se encontraba sobre aquel esbelto cuerpo, atento a la expresión apenada del joven, tal vez estaba hiendo demasiado rápido, pero la mano de este lo tomó por sorpresa cuando lo agarro de las solapas de su chaqueta y lo jaló hacia él, volviendo a unir sus bocas en un beso aún más intenso que el anterior.

El cuerpo de Leo era recorrido ávidamente por su contrario, la chaqueta salió sobrando dejándolo con aquella camisa sin mangas, al parecer el sonrojo no era de pena, el alcohol había inhibido la vergüenza del muchacho, quien estaba en una exploración profunda de boca y manos. Cuando los besos llegaron al cuello del moreno, este tuvo que detener un poco al otro.

— ¿Leo? — preguntó extrañado Des, al ver que el hombre respiraba pausado a causa de todo el ajetreo.

— Tienes que ir con calma...o esto va terminar demasiado rápido — Leo susurro cerca del odio de Des, mientras sujetaba las manos de este por encima de su cabeza — Relájate.

Leo comenzó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja de Aeva, quien soltó un gemido al sentir los labios y dientes del chico en esa parte sensible de su cuerpo, con una sola mano, Spindler desabrocho la estorbosa corbata y dejo parte de su pecho libre, una lengua traviesa recorrió la blanca piel, logrando que el dueño soltara un respingo.

Sin dejar a un lado su tarea Spindler marco aquel níveo cuello con sus dientes, un estremecimiento se apodero por completo de Des. Quien soltó un juramento al saber que tendría que ingeniárselas para cubrir eso.

— ¿Me dirás tu nombre? — pregunto pícaramente el moreno, subiendo de nuevo en su oído — o tendré que jugar un poco más contigo.

Como una roca, estaba tan duro como una...tenía que decir algo o se moriría de combustión por culpa de aquella boca.

— ¿Qué ganare sí habló?— murmuro con dificultad, clavando aquellos orbes ámbar en el techo, sintiendo como Splinder sonreía sobre su cuello.

— Obtendrás un enorme premio — susurro atrevidamente, aquella grave voz le erizo la piel por completo.

— Me llamó Des Aeva...

Y ante esa declaración, algo se enfrió, Leo se quedó mudo y se incorporó para verlo. Aeva se maldijo internamente, él moreno se había dado cuenta quien era en realidad.

_N.A. Escuchen el video que puse de referencia, gracias , por la canción tan...sugestiva. Si desde este punto del fic empieza la trama no tan cliché. Insúltenme con moderación por la falta de lemon._

_Saludos._


	4. Distante

"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"

* * *

Una gota de sudor corría por la frente del moreno, con ambas manos sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo y con aquella esbelta figura debajo de él, pudo percibir la mirada de zozobra del joven de ojos ámbar, quería reír a carcajadas de su suerte, maldijo internamente tener que retroceder y dejar el cuerpo libre de aquel hombre, que ya no podía ser su amante esa noche.

Des observo al hombre ponerse de pie y lanzar un juramento, mientras se despeinaba el alborotado cabello negro, los ojos verdes lo miraban y luego lo esquivaban, sabía que al decirle su nombre lo identificaría inmediatamente como el dueño de las cafeterías _Ardent_ , le sorprendía que el joven no lo reconociera de inmediato en aquel bar, supongo que fue una grata coincidencia. Pero ahora lo veía asustado y sobre todo enojado con él.

— Vaya...los hombres del bar siempre presumen de sus conquistas, algunos dicen que se han llevado a casa mujeres ricas de Long Island— la voz de Spindler era de ironía pura, Des se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acomodar su cabello, al parecer el joven de ojos oliva estaba enfadado, su tono era mordaz. — y mira, yo casi follo con un millonario.

— No entiendo tu enojo, me sorprende que no supieras quien era, desde que me viste entrar a ese bar — murmuro Des, mientras se acomodaba con ímpetu la corbata, el jugueteo había terminado, solo quería largarse de ese apartamento, por alguna razón se sentía humillado.

— No tiendo a ver revistas de sociales, pero tampoco soy tan estúpido para no saber quién eres, solo me basto escuchar tu nombre, eres como el Bill Gates del café — se burló con sorna Leo.

Des quería huir de ahí en definitiva, esperaba una señal divina que le permitiera salir airoso de aquella situación. Como si el destino le ayudara su iphone comenzó a sonar; Sacándolo frente a Leo observo que la llamada era de su asistente, temiendo algo malo murmuro un "lo siento" y se puso de pie de inmediato, escudándose con él teléfono que le permitió huir de aquel cuarto, a paso apresurado llegó al sillón Magenta y contesto la llamada.

— Jefe, estaba preocupada, su chofer me llamó diciendo que usted se quedó en la zona de bares de Long Island ¿Esta bien? — la suave voz de su asistente le regalo algo de tranquilada a Des, a hurtadillas, Leo espiaba la conversación de aquel hombre, no entendía al sujeto, que hacia un millonario en su departamento, más bien, que hacia un hombre como él en ese bar, acaso quería presumir con la gente de su alcurnia que fue lo suficientemente rudo para entrar en un lugar así.*

— Perdona Lourdes, estoy bien, tomare un taxi rumbo a mi hogar— contesto Des, Leo arqueo una ceja al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

— Ya mande a un chofer diferente, tuve que rastrear su celular— lo regaño Lourdes — Jefe pero... ¿Por qué esta en esa zona?

— Nos vemos mañana a las ocho — colgó Des molesto, odiaba que su asistente se preocupara como una madre, aunque sabía que era su única amistad sincera en ese medio, y era triste que fuera su empleada y le pagara un cuantioso sueldo.

— ¿Problemas con la novia? — murmuro Leo, quien tenía en la mano derecha la botella de whiskey, Des negó con la cabeza.

— Gracias por la ayuda en el bar — Des se sentía mareado y sobre todo humillado, la sonrisa sardónica del moreno no ayudaba. Este le dio la espalda, con lo cual Des pudo echar un último vistazo a la anatomía formidable de Spindler, sacudiendo de nuevo la cabeza para despabilarse, guardó su celular y se marchó de aquel departamento.

Leo miraba el lavado sucio de su cocina, observaba la gota de agua caer incesante, como si esa visión fuera más emocionante que aquel hombre que azotaba la puerta al salir, una vez que se encontró solo, estrello la botella en aquel sucio lavado y lanzó algunos vasos de plástico de pura furia, el problema entre sus piernas había bajado después de escuchar aquel horrible apellido.

Suspiro al ver el desastre que su impulso de furia causó, maldiciendo a todo el infierno se fue a dormir, arrastrando los pies en la alfombra llena de migajas miró sobre la cama el costoso _Rolex_ , probablemente se había caído de la mano de su amorío de esa noche, lanzo un bufido y lo sostuvo con asco, poniéndolo sobre un buró donde se encontraban ciertas pertenencias personales, sobre aquel mueble de caoba pulida una foto de un anciano sonriente cargando a un niño pequeño lo observaba.

Leo volteo la foto y se lanzó sobre la cama, sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos, dejaría que el sopor del alcohol y aquel aroma de colonia cara inundaran sus sentidos esa noche.

Mientras tanto Des subía a la parte trasera de un Volvo negro, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al encontrar a su asistente, iba con su cabello platinado peinado en un moño elegante y un par de gafas oscuras cubriendo posiblemente su falta de maquillaje, ella le tendió una botella de agua.

— Supongo que bebió— comento con simpleza, Des tomo con vacilación la botella y se sentó a lado de ella, era graciosa la diferencia abismal de altura entre ambos, Lourdes era de tez oscura y facciones delicadas, con un cuerpo menudo, pero en aquel diminuto ser, se escondía una mujer de carácter fuerte, capaz de no importarle regañar a quien sea, era como una hermana para él, además de su mano derecha.

— Lamento colgarte — se disculpó Aeva, mientras abría la botella y le daba un enorme sorbo, Lourdes observo el mordisco en su cuello y se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida.

— Señor Aeva, cuando le dije que se divirtiera, no pensé que fuera a ese tipo de lugares, el Tr3s es uno de los bares más peligroso de la zona, pudieron asaltarlo o incluso secuestrarlo — la voz dulce pero insistente de Lou le taladraba los oídos, el prefirió escudarse en beber aquel líquido y aliviar la sensación de derrota. Ella ordenó al chofer llevarlos a la dirección de la mansión de su jefe.

— Son las tres de la madrugada, tiene junta a las ocho con Vania — le recordó Lou, Des se llevó la mano al rostro con pesar, recordaba la junta, olvidaba que era con esa arpía.

— Esa mujer, si no tuviera la mejor compañía de modelos de Estados Unidos la hubiera mandado a freír espárragos — murmuro Des recargando su cabeza en el suave asiento del auto, sintiendo el vaivén que producía el movimiento del vehículo.

— El único esparrago que quiere freír, eres tú — se burló su asistente, él le dio la razón, la mujer lo odiaba por que la había rechazado, Vania Vega no era una mujer que aceptara un no por respuesta.

Ya tendría tiempo de ordenar las ideas que pasaban por su mente, por ahora solo esperaba no estar con resaca para su reunión de mañana.

Las horas pasaron y un halo de luz se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de Spindler, dándole de lleno en la cara, sentía la boca pastosa y un pequeño dolor de cabeza que tendría que curar con una cerveza*, el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada lo hizo erguirse de inmediato, se puso de pie, después de percatarse que estuviera decente, abrió el portón

Una joven de cabellos cortos y un mechón verde lo observaba con superioridad desde afuera, dándole una mirada que amedrantaría a cualquiera.

— Hermano, otra vez embriagándote — lo regaño la chica, dando un paso al frente con la mirada fija en él, retrocediendo Leo la dejo pasar.

— Maia, ¿Por qué estás aquí? — pregunto con el dolor de cabeza atormentándolo, su hermana menor era un dolor de trasero, probablemente su madre la mando a vigilarlo.

— Vine a ver que comieras adecuadamente, que vivas a media hora de aquí no evitara que te visite— dijo recogiendo la ropa que hallaba tirada, con rostro de sumo asco — Si sale una rata, juro que traeré a salubridad, ¡Esto es una pocilga!

— Pero es mí pocilga — aclaro el moreno, tirándose en el sofá magenta, la chica lo miro enojada, él solo la ignoro cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Que maldito asco!— grito la chica— ¡¿Por qué tienes tantos preservativos en la cocina!¨?

Leo se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, definitivamente tener que explicar eso sería peor que los síntomas que cargaba.

* * *

N.A. No estaba muerta, andaba salvando el semestre, pero bueno, aquí tienen más del bebé cliché, así que poco a poco iremos viendo este drama nuevo :D.

*Me reí feo con esa comparación de Leo, me imagine a Des tipo cuando bob esponja lo querían mandar a la choza de los pequeñines.

*Un amigo ebrio me dijo que la cruda con alcohol se curaba con una cerveza helada(¿ni idea si funcione?)

Saludos.


	5. Capítulo 5: Venganza

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

La cara de asco de Maia estaba a punto de causar que Leo soltara una carcajada, la chica estaba mirando a aquellos condones y lubricante con mirada entre reproche y nauseas, cuando el moreno se dio cuenta que su hermana buscaba sus guantes médicos para tomarlos y quitarlos de ahí, decidió que ya había torturado mucho a la chica.

—Eres una infantil Maia, son condones y lubricante, has visto cosas peores en tu residencia de médico— le dijo Spindler, mientras sujetaba la caja de preservativos y la botella marca Sxo llevándolos al cajón de su habitación, la chica lo siguió, sus pisadas dejaban escuchar crujidos por las migajas derramadas en el piso.

— Bromeas, esa gente es desconocida, me siento como cuando tenía quince y encontré un consolador en tu cajón de la ropa – recordó con un sonrojo la joven, a sus diecinueve que su hermano fuera homosexual le causaba aun cierto conflicto.

— Mira Maia, no estoy para tus sermones y traumas, por eso vivo solo así no le rindo cuentas a nadie — mientras abría el cajón de su cómoda, olvido el detalle de aquel costoso _Rolex_ dentro.

— ¿Por qué tienes un reloj tan caro? — acuso su hermana cogiéndolo antes que él se percatara de la situación, cuando percibió la acción de la joven, el reloj ya estaba en manos de ella.

— No es mío, bueno más bien no era mío, lo dejare como pago por las molestias que me causo la persona.

— Bromeas ¿cierto?— al mirar con más detalle la hermosa pieza, la chica noto algo—. El reloj está grabado en la parte de atrás "Conmemoración a Des Aeva" — al leer eso la mirada de ella se nublo y observo a su hermano quien estaba nervioso, no revisó la pieza por ser de noche y se maldecía por no hacerlo.

— Maia...— intentaba calmarla, ese apellido significaba mucho para la familia Spindler.

— ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste eso?— estaba frito, oficialmente se daba por muerto.

Des tenía una cara de muerto viviente en aquella horrorosa junta, a su lado pacientemente, se encontraba su asistente quien le paso un antiácido para que se le nivelara los malestares de su "juerga" nocturna; y por culpa del maldito de Leo, tuvo que usar maquillaje sobre esa mordedura, no hacia el frio suficiente para llevar su bufanda de cachemira, y tampoco era tan irresponsable como para faltar a la reunión con su equipo creativo.

Madd tenía el nuevo diseño del comercial, era un experto en cuanto a ideas locas y creativas, frente de ambos con un latte dietético, Vania Vega observaba la presentación del director del comercial, Maurice hacía gestos con las manos para explicar cómo lucirían los modelos de la agencia Vega, Aeva intentaba seguir con la presentación, pero confiaba que Lou le diera todos los detalles una vez que terminara, su cerebro estaba carburando lento.

— ¿Tenemos su visto bueno? — pregunto Maurice, dirigiendo su mirada color chocolate, mientras ladeaba su bigote con nerviosismo, Des miro su vaso y luego a su asistente que le hizo una discreta señal de que debía meditarlo.

— Me parece que su idea es buena, pero debo revisar los costos de esa nueva propaganda — aclaro con voz firme, aunque por dentro solo deseaba tomar una siesta y mandar a todos al diablo.

— Mmm eso dijiste la última vez y no me dejaste lanzar el comercial de la bebida arcoíris que te había mencionado — reclamó Madd, cuyo alocado peinado blanco revelaba lo irreverente de su persona, Vania giro los ojos en señal de fastidio.

— ¡Querías poner a mis modelos a fornicar vestidos de ponys! — murmuro Vania con fastidio — ¿estas mal de la cabeza?

— La bebida fue un éxito sin poner a los fans de los ponys a mirarnos con morbo — paro la discusión Des, llevándose una mano a la cabeza en señal de frustración.

— Esta bien...usted es el jefe — aclaro Maurice, tapándole la boca a Madd quien iba a discutir con Vania por detener "su impulso artístico", ambos dejaron la sala de juntas.

— Lou, querida ¿Tráeme un latte nuevo? — le dijo Vega a la pequeña asistente, quien la miro con odio, ella no quería dejar a su jefe solo con semejante arpía, pero no podía negarle algo a aquella mujer.

— Regreso — murmuro Lou tomando el vaso, Des no se dio cuenta de aquel cruce de miradas, hasta que se quedó solo con Vega. La mujer se puso de pie, vestía un ceñido vestido morado, y unas botas de tacón muy alto; con lentitud se puso detrás de la silla de Aeva, quien se cubría la cara con fastidio, para después abrir los ojos alarmado al sentir unas manos femeninas en sus hombros.

— ¡Vega!— la regaño Des, deteniendo sus manos de aquel incomodo masaje, la chica le sonrió de lado, ¿Cómo dejarle en claro su desagrado?

— ¡Vamos Desi! Sabes que me gustaría ayudarte con ese estrés — le dijo con un tono de voz sugerente, Aeva solo puso los ojos en blanco ante semejante acosadora.

— Si quieres ayudarme, ponte a mover ese cuerpo a trabajar, necesito que me escojas a tus mejores modelos para anunciar la línea de frappes para el verano — el tono de voz de sarcasmo de Des era más que suficiente para hacer que se cayera la cara de falsedad de Vega.

— Eres insufrible niño bonito — escupió cada palabra con fastidio, y con aire digno salió de la sala dejando solo a Des, quien se cubrió la cara con hastió. Lourdes llegó con una taza de café cargado, había "olvidado" el latte de la arpía. Igual ella sabía que era una excusa pobre para estar a solas con su jefe.

— Ya se fue — aclaro la joven — puede abrir los ojos señor.

— La cabeza me hormiguea— ella puso la taza frente a él, quien al verla lanzo un suspiro y la tomo en un profundo trago, Lou siempre lo cuidaba.

— Señor, al menos se divirtió ¿No es así?

— No, el hombre se comportó raro al saber que era millonario — Lourdes se tapó la boca al ver que su jefe ponía una cara triste ante aquel comentario.

— Espero no sea alguien peligroso — murmuro con pesar la chica.

— Tenia tatuajes y una moto — Lourdes soltó un silbido, Des se puso rojo ante su evidente emoción por el moreno.

— Suena tentador — dijo su asistente, mientras le daba una sonrisa pícara.

Leo le explicaba sin detalles, su encuentro con aquel millonario, Maia preparaba un almuerzo para matar la resaca de su testarudo hermano.

— Y ¿Cuál es el plan? — acuso la chica, aun con una pala de cocina en la mano, mientras el sonido de los huevos fritos en la cacerola inundaba aquella destartalada cocina.

— Vender el reloj en alguna casa de empeño, y reparar algunas cosas de la moto — soltó con simpleza Spindler, el rostro de Maia era de frustración.

— Tiene en charola de plata el trasero de aquel millonario que nos destruyó la vida — regaño la chica—. Y piensas en arreglar la moto.

Leo frunció el ceño, como olvidar la trastada que tuvieron que soportar por culpa la compañía _Ardent_ , tal vez la venganza de manera lenta era la mejor de las ideas.

_N.A. Andaba con problemas técnicos y de internet, pero ya al menos los segundos quedaron semi resueltos, por lo que les traigo una actualización de mi fic del bebé cliché._

_Va dedicado a[zadrack](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zadrack) quien tuvo un excelente promedio y me está apoyando con otro proyecto. Saludos._


	6. Capítulo 6: Distancia

_"AMOLAD no es de mi propiedad, es autoría de The Snipster"_

* * *

Maia le sirvió de mala gana los huevos fritos directamente de la cacerola, su hermano no tenía ningún plato, solo vasos para el licor, y charolas para botanas, no era como si ocupara más cosas, el hombre se había empecinado en permanecer como un soltero a sus veinticinco años, y ahora se escudaba con la comida para ignorar esos ojos tan verdes como los suyos, que lo taladraban.

— Sabes que se ha rumorado, que ese hombre es gay — soltó con simpleza Maia, mirando de reojo a su hermano, quien se atraganto con la comida al escuchar esa declaración — pero él se niega a dar declaraciones de su vida privada.

— Pues déjame decirte que estaba demasiado ilusionado por mí — se señaló a sí mismo en un gesto pretencioso, su hermana rodó los ojos ante el narcisismo de su hermano — así que no son solo rumores, ese hombre es gay.

— Ahí tienes tú medio de chantaje, tienes el reloj, imagina ¿Qué diría la prensa? — sonrió con malicia la joven, regocijándose al saber que su mente aún era muy maquiavélica.

Leo observo el costoso reloj, la pieza estaba grabada, y la prensa pagaría mucho por una noticia así, pensó en su abuelo, lo que el pobre Davi* sufrió por culpa de la empresa Ardent, y como los últimos años de su vida fueron miserable, ver partir al anciano le costó mucho al joven Spindler.

— Lo haré — dijo con fastidio, la sonrisa de Maia se amplió — ¿Dónde está la dichosa empresa?

— Déjame busco la dirección en _maps_ — comento la joven, sacando su moderno teléfono, no sabía en qué lio se estaba metiendo pero lo manejaría con sus reglas.

Mientras tanto, horas más tarde, Des había dormido un poco, ahora se encontraba revisando unos documentos que firmar, los promocionales de su empresa serian grabados la siguiente semana y su agenda solo tenía eventos y demás cosas, que él deseaba olvidar, la hora de comida estaba cerca, no tenía hambre pero si no comía con los otros gerentes, se extrañarían y lo tomarían a mal.

Tomo la llaves de su coche, y su móvil del escritorio, una visita a algún restaurant cercano, o tal vez invitar a comer a alguno de sus compañeros sería lo ideal, pensando en sus pendientes, camino a paso apresurado la recepción que lo llevaría al estacionamiento, su BMW lo esperaba, no le tomaría ni diez minutos llegar a comer, comprar algunas cosas y volver a la oficina, podía mandar a Lou por su comida, o ordenarle a cualquier empleado, pero Aeva no era ese tipo de jefe, él era completamente autosuficiente para servirse a sí mismo.

Bajo en el elevador de la empresa, saludo a unos cuantos empleados de su compañía, pronto visitaría las cafeterías nuevas, a pesar de que _Ardent_ era un emporio inmenso, se preocupaba en individual por cada uno de los locales que se creaban, noto un ajetreo inusual, unos guardias jaloneaban a un individuo, una corazonada lo obligo a acercarse, junto con otros curiosos que iban por sus coches, uno de los guardias lo detuvo.

— Señor Aeva, ¡no se acerque! Un sujeto ha estado merodeando el aparcamiento y deseamos sacarlo — explico su empleado, quien era el jefe de seguridad de la empresa.

— Pero, tal vez venia por alguna persona — la actitud de seguridad desmedida hacia un civil se le hizo exagerada.

Esquivando a su empleado, Des pudo observar a dos guardias sometiendo a un hombre de tez morena, a pesar de que no llevaba la ropa con la que lo conoció en aquel bar, pudo observar ese rapado de estrellas y entender de quien se trataba.

— ¡Suéltenlo! — ordeno, los guardias obedecieron al dueño, Leo escupió sobre el rostro de uno y pudo notar la gente a su alrededor, y sobre todo a la persona que quería ver, tan imponente como lo recordaba, vestido de un traje costoso negro, con una corbata que quedaba a juego con sus ojos ámbar, él estaba desalineado, los estúpidos empleados de Des lo habían ultrajado, más cosas que agregar a la lista para odiar a ese hombre.

— ¡Pero señor! — se quejó uno de los hombres, el cual a ver la cara de pocos amigos de Aeva calló de golpe, ambos se disculparon y alejaron a continuar con sus labores, los empleados se fueron de ahí, murmurando, ¿Quién sería el desconocido a quien el jefe había defendido?

— Perdona Leo, no sé porque actuaron así— se disculpó Aeva, acercándose al hombre, quien se sacudía el polvo y acomodaba su jersey negra y ajustada, la cual marcaba el cuerpo fornido que provoco que el más alto pasara saliva, por impulso de nuevo estaba a merced de Spindler.

— Mis tatuajes, me veo como alguien que causaría problemas Des — murmuro enojado, quitando el polvo de sus jeans azul fuerte, Aeva se sonrojo, los tatuajes de Leo se notaban por detrás de su cuello, y sobre todo en el brazo derecho tenia algunos tribales, ambos se miraron, uno sonrojado, el otro molesto.

— Iba a comer, ¿quieres venir? — soltó de pronto, maldiciendo al hacerlo, después de todo si comía con ese extraño los rumores podrían girar alrededor de él, Leo lucia sorprendido por la propuesta.

— Solo, si yo decido donde — le propuso Leo — pero no es elegante, y queda cerca.

— Encantado, pero ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Te lo diré llegando al restaurant...

La pregunta que esperaba no responder, ¿Qué le diría a Aeva? que su objetivo era verlo y exigirle dinero, decir que "cantaría" a la prensa sobre la aventura de esa noche, y les mostraría el reloj, debía ser más listo, el plan que tenía su hermana ayudaría a la fundación de su fallecido abuelo, pero también veía el rostro ilusionado de Des con su presencia, esto podía ser un objetivo aun llevado más lejos, ser el " _Suggar babie"*_ del rico, no lucía tan mal.

Des titubeo al acompañarlo, pero había abierto la boca así que le pidió que lo acompañara a su vehículo, Leo se negó.

— Tengo mi moto afuera, solo sígueme en tu carro de niño rico — le sonrió de lado, alejándose, Des suspiro, regreso a su deportivo, sacándolo del estacionamiento ante la mirada de los guardias que habían sometido a Leo y miraban a esos dos alejarse, casi juntos.

Aeva puso su reproductor, las notas de la canción lo hicieron sonreír, _shape of you_ , que gracioso que eso deseaba de Leo, su cuerpo... y ahora seguía al moreno en su auto, a un rumbo desconocido. Tomaron la carretera 485 y llegaron a Huntington, a un restaurant de...pizzas.

Des observo el lugar, se veía acogedor una enorme vitrina mostraba a los comensales comiendo tranquilamente, no entendía por que Leo estaba tan entusiasmado, pero el olor de pizza estilo _New york_ lleno sus fosas nasales con ese exquisito aroma a queso y especies. Leo parecía conocer a los trabajadores del negocio y pidió una mesa y una pizza tradicional.

—Amo la pizza, espero que te guste la comida, yo pagare esta vez — sonrió al ver el rostro del millonario fuera de su zona de confort.

— No tienes porque, Leo — lo regaño, una mesera les puso dos refresco, Leo tomo el suyo enseguida, Des lo observo con vacilación y después le dio un sorbo a la pajilla, después de refrescar su garganta con la bebida, los ojos ámbar se clavaron en los del moreno.

— Supongo que te debo una explicación — mintió Leo, había pensado la excusa de su aparición, lo había prácticamente echado de su casa, y ahora lo invitaba a comer pizza, tenía que ir con cuidado—. Bueno... lamento haberte despedido de mi hogar, tu dinero y lo que representabas m-me...asusto.

Des se escudaba con aquella bebida, la mesera coloco el platón de pizza frente a ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación, Leo y él tomaron un pedazo, la comida era delicioso, definitivamente Aeva visitaría el lugar más seguido.

— Te mentí por mi seguridad también, Leo, la gente no sabe sobre mi orientación sexual...

¡Bingo! Pensó el moreno, su hermana Maia estaba en lo correcto, y el millonario se ponía a su merced.

—... no es fácil, esconderme es cansado — continuo Des, Leo le ponía atención mientras devoraba la pizza con avidez, las mejillas del hombre se tornaban de un delicioso color carmín.

— Por eso te busque, Des... no quería dejarte ir, sin disculparme — mentir le salía también al moreno, llevaba años logrando convencer a la gente unirse a su causa, Des sería uno más en ese juego. Aeva levanto los ojos y lo miró, le parecía encantador, había quedado frustrado la noche anterior, necesitaba sacar a Spindler de su sistema.

— ¿Qué propones Spindler? — murmuro Des, tomando un poco más de refresco — Tú eres de un mundo diferente al mío, de hecho no hubiera entrado a esa bar en mi existencia.

— Lo que desees Aeva, ¡vamos! sé que te parezco atractivo, no quiero una relación a largo plazo y tú tampoco — se burló Leo, Des abrió los ojos, alarmado al comprender.

— ¡¿Quieres ser mi amante?! — la mirada de Leo se veía turbada, no sonaba tan bien dicho de esa manera, pero aunque Maia lo ahorcaría por su disparatada idea, podría vengarse, utilizar al millonario, sacarle dinero, cariño y después botarlo. Aeva se merecía todas esas humillaciones. Y cuando todo acabara, tendría pruebas, podría vender la nota a la prensa, mostrar al verdadero Des Aeva a los medios.

— Sí, acepto bajo los términos que tú elijas ¿Qué dices? — sonrió a Des, las cosas se le estaban facilitando al millonario, en qué problema se había metido con ese hombre.

N.A. Leo va a ser un hijo de puta en este fic, pero créanme todos los personajes tienen un porque en esta historia que estoy haciendo, ahora, si Des acepta, les prometo Lime, y tal vez un lemon.

*Davi es el nombre de un personaje OC de mi amiga Morachan, utilizado en su historia "Tocando tus labios". Al igual que en ese fic, será el abuelo de Leo.

*Sugar babie es como se les dice a las novias de los ancianos ricos, llamados Sugar daddy XD

El restaurant de pizzas si existe, me atrapo la imagen cuando la vi en google jajajaja.

Saludos.


	7. Capitulo 7: Engaño

_"AMOLAD no me pertenece es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Des observo a Leo, mientras la sonrisa de este se perdía, se había precipitado demasiado, la mueca en el rostro del más alto se lo confirmaba, las acciones de su contrario evidenciaba un rechazo.

— Creo...que fui muy rápido — aclaró Leo, agachando la mirada, el comentario ocasiono que Des negara con las manos, se hundió en sus pensamientos y fue malinterpretado.

— No, es solo que pienso... que no deberíamos proceder así— la voz de Aeva sonaba avergonzada, Leo dio una sonrisa de medio lado, todo estaba avanzando a su antojo, el millonario era algo inocente, o tal vez tenía poca astucia en el terreno amoroso.

— Des, es normal que temas, pero ambos somos adultos responsable de nuestros actos, si te sientes comprometido de alguna manera podemos dejarlo— la voz de Spindler sonaba demasiado convincente—. Sabes donde vivo, si cambias de opinión te espero en mi hogar.

Leo se puso de pie, y pago la cuenta, para posteriormente dejar el lugar, Des se quedó en la mesa observando la pizza, en una servilleta, perfectamente doblada se encontraba el teléfono del chico de ojos oliva, guardando aquel papel en su bolsillo procedió a salir del restaurant.

Condujo hasta la compañía de manera automática, la música no despejaba de su mente la propuesta del moreno, tal vez era una trampa, o por primera vez podría divertirse, dejo su auto en el estacionamiento y en el camino al ascensor se encontró con el segundo socio, Tomás Natt*.

— Des ¿Cuánto tiempo? — la mirada azul se clavó en la ámbar, la sonrisa de dientes blancos se hizo más ancha, Aeva estrecho su mano rápidamente, la altura de su contrario lo rebasaba, por escasos cuatro centímetros, pero suficientes para darle un aura de respeto, Tomás se encargaba de cerrar algunos tratos fuera de la empresa, había viajado a Canadá a supervisar la cadena de cafeterías que se abrieron en aquel país.

— Tenemos un año sin vernos, que bien qué estés de regreso, Lou no me aviso que volvías— le dijo con reproche, Tomás soltó una risa franca que provoco que la furia de Des, el hombre seguía siendo el mismo.

— No le avise a nadie, quería ver tu rostro sorprendido y al parecer lo logre — le dio un codazo ligero, lo cual provoco que el enojo aumentara, Tomás y él arribaron al piso principal, las secretarias lo saludaron demasiado entusiastas, el señor Natt era un encanto bien disfrazado, Aeva suspiro siendo seguido por el azabache a su lujosa oficina principal, encontrándose con su asistente, quien recibió una sonrisa arrolladora por parte del hombre; Lourdes casi tira la carpeta por la sorpresa de verlo.

— Deja de coquetear Tom, tenemos mucho que hablar, Lourdes ¡cancela mis citas de la tarde!— ordeno Aeva, la morena corrió a cumplir el encargo, dejando a ambos hombres solos en la enorme oficina de Des, el cual tomo asiento en su cómodo sofá empresarial, mientras su invitado miraba los reconocimientos a espalda del ambarino. El ceño fruncido lo hacía lucir adorable.

— ¿Celos Des? — lo pico Tomás, provocando que el aludido pusiera los ojos en blanco en señal de frustración — perdón, sabes que me gusta molestarte ¿Cómo está el negocio?

— Tenemos que tomar las decisiones del comercial nuevo, y ver las bebidas de los nuevos lanzamientos — le dijo, sacando una carpeta con información de su archivero y pasándosela a su socio, este hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos sin tomarla.

— Aeva, tú tienes la cabeza para tomar las decisiones de las bebidas, yo me encargo del comercial y tratar con Vega — contesto con una sonrisa amplia y cínica, Des pensó que era un buen trato, volviendo a guardar la selección de bebidas en su escritorio de caoba negra.

— Esta bien, fuera de ahí ¿Qué tal la negociación?

— Perfecta, la compañía está fortaleciendo sus lazos a nivel internacional ¿Cuándo viajaras conmigo Des? — pregunto, Des ignoro su comentario y decidió que era buena oportunidad de sacar su móvil, y realizar una llamada — Me ignoras, ¿sigues molesto conmigo?

— No me agrada que tomes decisiones sin consultarme Tomás, así que viajare después, por el momento, tengo asuntos que cerrar en esta localidad —cada palabra reflejaba un pleito añejo que aún estaba latente, Tomás resoplo, Des podía ser rencoroso, pero ambos eran socios, y necesitaban tener esa unión o remplazar al aludido.

— ¿Cuántas veces tendré que disculparme?— acusó el otro, recordando aquel asunto que ocasiono la brecha entre ambos.

— Somos socios igualitarios, no pienso dividir la franquicia Tom, pero tampoco soportar que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, ahora Vania me espera afuera para molestarme, tomo tu palabra y espero que trates con ella— dijo molesto, llevándose la mano a la cabeza en señal de frustración, y marcar en su móvil el teléfono de algún otro empresario e ignorarlo completamente.

Tomás se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido y las palabras amenazando de salir de su boca, se dio media vuelta, azotado la puerta de caoba para dejar en claro su salida de la lujosa oficina de su socio, Des lanzo un resoplido, que después tuvo que disfrazar de una risa ligera para quitarle importancia y darle seguridad a la persona que tenía en la línea.

"Estúpido Aeva" Pensó Tomás, formando una novela en su mente, de cómo podría deshacerse de su socio, aquel incidente mancho su relación amistosa y mermo cualquier acercamiento de disculpa entre ellos, con caminar apresurado, ignoro a las sensuales secretarias rubias y solo dio un saludo ligero a la preocupada asistente de su socio, tal como Des lo había predicho, Vania Vega estaba esperándolo, merodeando por el piso de accionistas.

— ¿Se te perdió algo, Lindura? — la voz grave de Tomás, provoco que Vega soltara un respingo.

— Tomas... ¿volviste?— el temblor al pronunciar esas palabras, ocasiono que Tomás sonriera.

— ¿Cómo vas con lo de Des? — la mirada azul se oscureció ante esa pregunta, Vega trago seco.

Mientras tanto, Leo maldecía a todos los demonios que se sabía entre susurros, se había precipitado con Des, tenía demasiado trabajo en la fundación de su abuelo y sobre todo, una cruda del demonio por sus malas decisiones de vida, los miembros lo veían, era normal que el joven Spindler no fuera tan precavido como el viejo Davi.

— Deberías dejar de beber — lo regaño una de los miembros más antiguos de aquella fundación de protección ambiental—. Tu abuelo no te dio ese ejemplo.

Leo mascullo, que le recordaran al anciano era un golpe bajo en su autoestima, pero él era un valiente, y aceptaría de frente los reclamos de sus seguidores.

— Señora Patts, perdone, pero sabe que aun soy joven y pues hago lo que puedo para honrar la memoria de mi abuelo— dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

— El no estaría feliz de verte así, animo joven Spindler— le comento la mujer, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

La fundación _"por una estrella"_ , era un grupo de activistas de protección ambiental, Leo era el jefe de dicha cuadrilla, después de que su abuelo muriera, él se había hecho cargo de aquella responsabilidad, aun recordaba aquellos ojos tan verdes como lo suyos, mirándolo con felicidad mientras le hablaba de las especies que estaban en peligro. Davi era un hombre dedicado, con un enorme carisma que atraía militantes a su causa, el joven niño que alguna vez fue, amaba a su abuelo y lo seguía a todas partes.

Que ese grupo de personas le recordara que su abuelo no le enseño a ser un maleante, un estafador, un alcohólico le dolía, pero la muerte de aquel hombre era todo culpa del millonario y de su asquerosa compañía, pronto la humillación de Aeva sería la venganza perfecta. Pero seguiría fingiendo, dando sonrisas falsas, todo disfrazado del perfecto carisma.

— Leo, la gente se pregunta ¿Qué paso con los fondos de la casa hogar para mascotas?— le dijo una mujer de pelo rojo y mirada café—. No hemos visto avances.

— Connie, la vivienda esta rentada, solo que falta más apoyo, pero pronto iremos a verla— necesitaba engatusar a ese hombre, ¿Cómo explicaría que se gastó los fondos en objetos para su moto y bebida?, la red de mentiras que había tejido se estaba enredado, ahorcándolo.

La mujer le creyó y no insistió más en el tema.

Ahora Leo tenía que esperar que su querido millonario diera señales de vida, o todos sus planes no tendrían sentido. En ese momento una llamada sonó en su celular, era él.

_N.A. Andaré algo ausente por falta de internet._

_*Tomas Natt es mi representacion de Tiempo en el AU humano, de mi Fic "Desventuras de la Vida"_


	8. Capítulo 8: Red

_"AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad The Snipster"_

* * *

Vania observaba su plato de comida, era una ensalada cesar, sin nada de aderezo y con solo una pequeñísima porción de pollo, era una modelo reconocida, con un régimen estricto y una apretada agenda que se veía interrumpida por nada menos que el hombre que tenía frente a ella, Tomás imponía respeto hacia ella, era el socio de Des, pero el incidente de hace un año provoco la enemistad entre ambos.

Ahí se encontraba la modelo, siendo escrutada por Tomás, quien comía unos rabioles, mientras no despegaba los ojos azules de la joven de mirada amatista, esta tragó seco, escudándose en su insípida ensalada.

— ¿Cómo es posible Vania? Una mujer de tu belleza, de tu inteligencia sin poder conquistar a Des — comento el chico, mientras llevaba a sus labios la copa con _Chapoutie_ cosecha del ochenta seis, la chica ignoro ese golpe a su ego, pero la sonrisa que le dio el hombre no le gusto para nada.

— Creo que es gay, no entiendo Tomás, me le he metido hasta por los ojos — se defendió, mientras tomaba un vaso de su _Lauquen Artes,_ Natt rio ante su ocurrencia, tenía el también sospechas sobre las tendencias sexuales de su socio, pero como indagar de eso sin ofenderlo.

— Podría ser, entonces de ser así, tú no me sirves de nada querida — agrego con desdén, Vania abrió los ojos, espantada.

— No me amenaces, deberías mejor no lo sé, separar la empresa Tom, no necesitas a Des — sonrió la chica, pero se asustó al escuchar el golpeteo que realizo Tomás con su puño en la mesa donde ambos cenaban.

— Eso...jamás querida Vania, aun me queda un as bajo la manga, y si tú no puedes atraer a Des, tal vez de con la persona que si pueda.

La noche estrellada, era por completo ignorada por Spindler, quien a millas de distancia se encontraba arreglándose en su habitación, Leo se daba una mirada no estaba acostumbrado a la ropa elegante, de hecho a pesar de usar aquella camisa rojo vino, y los pantalones de vestir, aun parecía un criminal, uno bien vestido, pero un criminal al fin y acabo.

Aun recordaba la breve conversación que tuvo con el millonario en la fundación, su voz le ocasiono un ligero escalofrió, aunque lo odiara, su cuerpo reacciono ante el tono seductor que Aeva uso con él.

— Spindler, acepto el trato... un coche pasara a tu departamento a las diez de la noche, hay algunas condiciones para que seamos amantes, espero puedas entenderlas.

Y después de colgar, el rostro de Leo era de victoria total, casi era la hora acordada, ya se había puesto la horrorosa corbata, la última vez que uso una fue en el sepelio de Davi, eso ensombreció un poco su mirada, por venganza se divertiría con el millonario, dando un suspiro se puso algo de laca en el cabello, era imposible domarlo, pero tampoco quería parecer un vagabundo. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos del Tr3s si lo vieran así? Probablemente William se mofaría de él hasta orinarse, y los hombres dirían que se veía más gay de lo usual. Por lo cual Leo tendría que partirles la cara a todos.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

— Diga...

—... Leo, mi chofer está afuera — la voz de Des sonaba nerviosa, Leo sonrió, colgando el celular se apresuró a salir de su departamento, dándole una última mirada al cuadro de su abuelo.

Soltó un silbido al observar un Corvette Z06 rojo aparcado fuera de su apartamento, en su interior una joven morena, de cabellos blancos le dio una sonrisa, jamás pensó que el chofer sería una señorita.

— Señor Spindler, me presento soy Lourdes Lovelance — dijo la joven, extendiendo su mano hacia el moreno, la joven de ojos sakura pudo observar tendidamente a Leo, su jefe tenía razón, el chico era un diamante en bruto, a pesar de la ropa barata y del aquel ridículo peinado, era sumamente atractivo.

— Señorita, un placer — agrego con nerviosismo, mientras estrujaba su delicada mano, Lou se limpió el sudor de la palma del moreno en la falda de tubo, mientras sacaba un pequeño folder de su bolso Louis Vuitton, y lo extendía a Leo, quien la miro intrigada.

— ¿Qué es esto? — cuestiono, al ver el folder de cuero negro ante él.

— Es un contrato de confidencialidad, no esperaba que fuera amante del señor Des y no se le hiciera firmar nada — la voz de la morena era sarcástica, Spindler trago saliva, sintió la garganta seca de pronto.

Abriendo el folder observo efectivamente, un contrato de tres hojas, todas ellas en términos legales que no entendía del todo.

— Mi deber como asistente y defensora del señor Aeva es ver por sus intereses, aun cuando él no lo haga — señalo los documentos, mientras le tendía una pluma que se veía demasiado elegante para gusto de Spindler, quien hizo una mueca—. Fírmelos, antes de que lo lleve con él a los Hamptons.

Leo le dio un vistazo rápido a los documentos, en que lio se había metido, ahora podía sufrir una demanda si corría a los medios, al menos su plan de esparcir los rumores ante la prensa quedaban fritos.

Tomando la pluma firmo.

— Excelente, ahora sí, ¡en marcha! — dijo la chica, guardando la carpeta con la rúbrica de Leo, esperaba que el señor Aeva la perdonara por haber hecho firmar eso al moreno, pero no confiaba en todo sobre su atolondrado jefe, y sus decisiones de vida.

Leo se sentía ahora molesto, ya vería la manera de vengarse, tal vez difundir su relación no sería la opción, pero aún quedaba la manera sentimental, podía enamorar a Des, o al menos intentarlo, mientras aprovechaba lo económico.

Mientras tanto, en la hermosas playas, en su habitación de su mansión, Des se paseaba, estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y meditaba su actuar.

Como un niño, así se sentía el ambarino, uno que estaba esperando a abrir los regalos de navidad, pero en su caso no era un presente lo que pensaba "abrir".

Había pasado mucho desde su última relación sexual con un hombre, su negocio dependía de la privacidad de su intimidad, pero había cosas que no podían ocultarse siempre, sobre la enorme cama de satín negro, lucían un par de esposas perfectamente acomodadas sobre la almohada.

Solo esperaba que Spindler entendiera sus gustos...

_N.A. Regrese entre los muerto, muajaja, bueno ya vieron que tientes dará la historia, aclaro que no dejara de ser un cliché, pero espero al menos entretenerlos._

_Saludos y nos vemos pronto._


	9. Capítulo 9: Juguemos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Advertidos, querían lemon y esto es lo que tendrá, así que sean amables, es la primera vez que escribo esto.

_"AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Snipster"_

* * *

Lourdes llegó después de casi una hora de a las afueras de los Hamptons, el sonido de las olas golpear el puerto, la brisa salina en sus cabellos y la espectacular vista provocó que el moreno abriera la boca, anonadado, la chica meneó la cabeza al ver su expresión, al salir ambos del coche pudo observar mejor la vestimenta, se veía fatal, no podía pasar por una miembro más del selecto grupo de amistades de su jefe con esa indumentaria, además de esa molesta gomina que tenía en el cabello.

— Señor Spindler— llamó su atención, Leo la miró apenado, se sentía tan fuera de lugar— parte de mi trabajo será disfrazarlo de un hombre de clase — le regaño Lourdes, quien se dirigió a la cajuela del coche último modelo que conducía, sacando de esta un porta traje, la marca de LV refulgía con letras doradas en aquella funda, dejándolo atónito.

— Pero... ya estoy vestido y estaremos en su mansión— dijo el chico, con tono espantado y retrocediendo unos pasos de la sonrisa que le daba la jovencita.

— No de manera apropiada, usted será el amante de mi jefe, pero... deben pensar que es empleado de "Ardent", por lo cual le pido que use esto, a su casa le llevare más ropa en esta semana— comento con una sonrisa, la cara de Leo paso del miedo a la indignación, en qué clase de parodia del "diablo viste a la moda" había entrado.

Con resignación se metió dentro del coche a cambiarse, ante la risilla de la morena, estaba empezando a odiarla, quince dolorosos minutos y varios golpes en el coche le llevo ponerse los pantalones de aquel traje, y salir para usar el saco que parecía hecho a la medida.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó la chica, el ajetreo y sudor dentro del coche ocasiono que el cabello se le alborotara, dándole una imagen "salvaje", Lourdes aplaudió animada al ver su obra terminada, Spindler se veía espectacular con ese traje color negro, un clásico combinado con aquella camisa vino.

Refunfuñando Leo se dejó manejar por la jovencita que encendió el coche para conducir dentro del lujoso suburbio, dando una orden en los altos parlantes, la seguridad los dejo pasar, un guardia reviso su tarjeta de visitante y Leo pudo percibir la enorme mansión, blanca, moderna y sobre todo inmensa de Des Aeva.

Soltó un silbido, no esperaba menos del millonario, Lou lo miró con reproche, y lo dejo en la entrada, donde el Aeva se asomaba por el enorme ventanal, como un chiquillo travieso que no temiera demostrar sus sentimientos.

La morena negó con la cabeza y dejo bajar a Leo, mirándolo con fastidio, y pensando que necesitaba que le aumentaran el sueldo por ayudar a su jefe en esto.

El moreno se acomodó el saco, camino con aire vacilante las escaleras de aquella imponente edificación, escucho a lo lejos el motor del _corvette_ alejarse, y miro la sonrisa del millonario extenderse en su rostro, como un jugueteo entre ambos.

El regalo estaba en su puerta, perfectamente envuelto por su asistente, la sonrisa de Aeva fue escondida, debía estar serio, lo miro con la superioridad que demostraba ante sus socios, tragando seco al ver entrar al moreno, necesitaba arrancarle aquella costosa ropa...pero debía tomarse tiempo con su obsequio.

— Te luciste con el traje, gracias — murmuro Spindler, perdido en el interior de la mansión, pisos de mármol negros con blanco, decoración moderna, con un toque contemporáneo en los cuadros que lucían visiblemente caros, jarrones de adorno en figurar extrañas; Des se movió con elegancia, Leo lo siguió presuroso, observando aquella gallarda figura envestida en un traje color azul, el conjunto se veía más elegante que el suyo, agradeció mentalmente la vestimenta que le dio aquella asistente.

— Hoy le di el día a mi servicio — soltó con simpleza Aeva, provocando que Spindler tragara en seco — Por eso te recibí y Lourdes fue por ti, no quiero que sepan más que mis personas de confianza, solo esta Walter mi guardaespaldas con dos miembros del staff de seguridad, mi cocinera personal en su habitación y mi ama de llaves.

— Me siento halagado, vaciaste tu mansión solo por mí.

— No es lo único que pienso vaciar esta noche Spindler...

Leo abrió los ojos, anonadado ¿Dónde carajos estaba el hombre tímido de aquel bar? Definitivamente en su territorio, Aeva era otro. Lo siguió hasta el bar de la mansión, alfombras verdes, sillones de cuero negro, una mesa enorme de pool, las licoreras de cristal en la barra, y el olor de caoba combinada con desinfectante.

Des se acercó a la barra sirviendo una copa de brandy, ofreciéndosela a Leo, quien la acepto con algo de duda.

— ¡Eh!...bonita casa— comento con pena Spindler, tomando asiento en un sillón de cuero negro causando una risilla por parte de Des, mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios — No te rías, no sabía cómo romper el hielo.

— Me gusta tu espontaneidad, Leo— susurro Des, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Es lo único que te gusta de mí? — preguntó coqueto.

—No, si eso fuera el caso, no tendrías un traje carísimo ni estarías bebiendo una copa de _Lepanto Aurum_ del cincuenta y seis — Aeva dio unos pasos acercándose de frente, ante lo cual el aludido sintió el licor atragantarse en su garganta al ver como el más alto ponía su rodilla en el asiento, exactamente entre sus pierna abiertas, provocando que la copa se le escapara de las manos manchando la alfombra.

— Des... ¿estamos ansiosos? — bromeo Leo, pero la pregunta murió en su boca al sentir la cercanía que lo ponía nervioso, Aeva se agachaba para lograr estar a la altura de sus labios, el moreno opto en un movimiento rápido por tomarlo de la cintura para tumbarlo sobre en su regazo, las piernas largas de Des se balanceaban en el descansabrazos, mientras el moreno lo devoraba, la lengua se abría paso por los labios, haciendo que su contrario soltara un gemido ahogado por aquella boca que lo llevaba hasta lugares en donde su cerebro no podía funcionar con claridad.

Una mano se abría paso por la camisa de Spindler, tanteando, provocando, mientras los labios de Des eran mordidos por el moreno, quien jugueteaba con pericia en su boca, y tomaba terreno sobre las emociones del más alto, Aeva ya no meditaba, los suspiros amenazaban con salir de su garganta, como una señal de que las alarmas estaban en su foco rojo.

Pero cuando el camino de besos bajo hasta el cuello, un gemido quedo se escapó de la boca de Aeva, provocando que el moreno sonriera sobre su cuello, los labios de Spindler eran como una droga, avasalladora, intoxicante, las manos del moreno se continuaron tocando, provocando escalofríos en Des al saber que vagaban en su pecho con la camisa abierta casi en su totalidad. Con un descuido Leo marcó con sus dientes aquel blanquecino cuello.

Des araño los hombros de Leo sobre la ropa al sentir la mordida voraz en su piel, un gritillo salió de su boca, entre dolor y pasión se encontraba el millonario, cuya camisa ahora estaba ya totalmente descolocada.

— Esta es la visión más sensual que me puedes proporcionar, Des — susurro en su oído, provocándole escalofrió, un jadeo fue ahogado al sentir como aquella boca lo torturaba de nuevo, pero debía tomar el control, no debía dejarse caer en la sumisión por el moreno.

Con un movimiento de manos acaricio la entrepierna de Leo, la cual ya estaba despierta y sentía golpear su muslo provocando un jadeo por parte del moreno, quien maldijo cerca de su oído con voz entrecortada y queda.

— Des...si sigues jugando con eso, esto va acabar antes de empezar—dijo Leo, tomando la mano que traviesa jugaba en su entrepierna, y llevándola a sus labios para estampar un beso.

Pero a Des no le bastaba eso...

— Quiero que entiendas unas cosas Leo, en este momento, el del control seré yo — exclamo el de ojos ámbar, ante la sorpresa de Spindler que sintió como el cuerpo del millonario se erguía, obligándolo a permanecer sentado en el sillón.

Leo entendió que era lo que buscaba el hombre frente a él, estaba a la altura indicada, por lo cual le abrió el pantalón observando un bulto envuelto en aquel bóxer negro que lo incitaba, Des se mordió el labio, pero giro la mirada sonrojado. Spindler se le quedó mirando, curioso, comenzó a mover su mano sobre él y con placer lo sintió endurecerse con su toque; Era una sensación maravillosa, poderosa; Sin preámbulos decidió que era hora de probarlo, sacando lentamente pudo observar la piel suave e igual de pálida que el resto del cuerpo, y el capullo sonrosado que lo coronaba invitaba a saborearlo. Una tentativa lengua abandonó sus labios, lamió la rosada cabeza y fue recompensado por un ahogado jadeo. Un extraño pero no desagradable gusto salado llenó su boca y lo saboreó.

Tener aquel miembro lo hacía sentir poderoso, pero la mano de Des se posó sobre su cabeza, llevándolo al vaivén constante que necesitaba el millonario, elevando los ojos pudo observar la cara del más alto en un rictus de placer, un gemido amenazaba con salir de su boca, pero Des lo calló con su mano. Leo sonrió con picardía. Eso le gustaba...decidido, volvió a tomar el pene en su boca y, estirando el cuello, comenzó a introducírselo lentamente.

El millonario gimió con fuerza y Leo sonrió mentalmente. Probó un par de veces más en forma lenta y repitió el movimiento cada vez más rápido. Sentía que las piernas de Aeva temblaban y sus jadeos eran bastante audibles. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era apresurada. Aceleró el movimiento y los gemidos aumentaron. De repente sintió como el pene se endurecía y pulsaba dentro de su boca, y algo caliente se derramó en su garganta.

Leo pensó que había sido demasiado rápido, y que hace mucho que no le hacía oral a otro hombre, por lo que el sabor agrio y la sensación espesa no fue agradable en su garganta. Aeva se acomodó la ropa, y murmuro:

— L-lo siento...sabes, nadie salvo otro hombre puede saber bien como hacer esto, saben el sitio justo donde es mejor soplar, donde es mejor lamer, donde es mejor morder...

Leo no se esperó esa declaración, y menos sentir los dedos de Des limpiar el dorso de su boca, para probar su sabor, la erección iba a estallar dentro de su pantalón. Pero al parecer Aeva quería ser el líder en este jugueteo sexual entre ambos.

— Tenía pensado usar algunas cosas contigo Leo — declaró Des sonrojado, Spindler tragó seco, ¿Qué cosas tenia Aeva preparado para él? Al ver el rostro anonadado del moreno continuo— ¿Más no sé qué tan dispuesto estés?

— Yo me ofrecí a ser tu amante Des... normalmente yo lidero la relación, pero no me importa cederte el control un poco.

— No es un poco Leo, si aceptas ser mi amante quiero todo el control, si hago una llamada Lourdes vendrá por ti, y esperare a que alguien más me llame mi atención— dijo alejándose de él, Spindler aun sentía la erección golpeando la cremallera de su pantalón, estaba a punto de estallar, además su plan debía seguir un curso.

— ¡Acepto!... ser controlado, espero tener tu confianza con esto — dijo poniéndose de pie, Des sonrió, acercándose a él y aprovechando su altura, lo beso. Esta vez el lidero aquel contacto, jalando el cabello de Spindler para poder tener mejor acceso a su boca.

El contacto provoco muchas cosas en Leo, maldecía internamente este peligroso juego de fuego, estaba disfrutando mucho aquel contacto, Des clavó sus ojos ámbar en él.

— ¡Sígueme entonces!— susurro, Leo asintió con la cabeza, el más alto camino por el pasillo, hasta unas escaleras bellamente decoradas, Spindler podía casi ver a la chica pelirroja del _Titanic_ bajar por ellas, pero no, solo estaba Aeva subiendo, y dándole una maravillosa vista de su retaguardia.

Des camino por pasillos tenues, decorados por cuadros y algunas figurillas, abriendo una puerta doble que dejo anonadado a Spindler, lo lidero dentro de un cuarto decorado de colores negro con blanco, con alfombra roja y una cama enorme con una sábana de satín rojo, y sobre todo el enorme ventanal que era la puerta de un balcón que daba directo a la vista al mar, sin preguntar se acercó aquella hermosa vista, perdiéndose en aquel envolvente sonido.

Des observo el gesto tan tierno de Leo al mirar las hermosas playas que daban a esa zona su opulencia, lo abrazo por la espalda lo que ocasiono un respingo del hombre,

— Mañana podemos visitarlas...tengo acceso a una porción privada de esa playa, no habrá nadie molestando — susurro en su oído.

—No he ido a la playa desde...olvídalo, bueno, ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme? —

Des camino hacia su extensa cama, sacando un par de esposas, Leo se quedó perplejo, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de prácticas.

— Aun puedes irte Leo...— dijo Des con las esposas en las manos, sin dejar de mirar al moreno a los ojos, Spindler suspiro negando con la cabeza y se acercándose a él; siempre había una primera vez.

Ante la rendición del moreno ante tan apasionada exigencia, Des lo beso aferrándose a su cuerpo, dedicándose a la placentera tarea de desvestirlo de la parte de arriba, contemplando la maravilla que el ejercicio habían logrado en él. Su boca buscó el punto en el que su cuello y su hombro derecho se unían, para llenarlo de besos, mientras palpaba los músculos más definidos de sus brazos.

Leo lo dejaba hacer, mientras el más alto lo arrastraba a la cama, se sentía bien, no podía negarlo, pero una parte de él estaba inconforme. Otra historia seria si no fuera Des Aeva, si sólo fuera un polvo casual, pero ahí estaba ante el millonario, quien no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de "dominarlo".

Des tocaba con sus labios esa piel dorada que contrastaba tanto con su extrema palidez. Se perdió en un sendero de besos hacia el otro hombro de Spindler y desde allí se agachó para recorrer con la lengua el camino hacia su ombligo, donde se detuvo unos momentos, al escuchar un jadeo por parte del moreno.

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó tomando las fuertes muñecas de Spindler y sujetando aquellas esposas, la cama tenía un barandal especial diseñado a capricho del dueño para esos menesteres.

— Si — susurro el moreno al sentir la presión de las manos de Aeva, el cual puso las esposas con maestría sobre sus muñecas y las clavó en aquella pared, dejándolo inmóvil, indefenso y a su merced.

Desasiéndose de la estorbosa ropa, Aeva solo se quedó con la camisa de vestir blanca, ante un Leo semidesnudo e inmovilizado, subiendo sobre el fornido cuerpo, comenzó a acariciarlo, escuchando los quejidos del moreno, quien solo mordía sus labios al sentir la lengua de Aeva marcar un sendero por su vientre marcado.

— Tengo algo que ayudara a esto — confesó el millonario, alejándose un poco para buscar en el buró un botella pequeña— Fue un regalo de la compañía que las fabrica, es lubricante sabor menta.

— ¿Enserio no dejas de sorprenderme todo esto? — susurro Leo, al sentir el líquido sobre su vientre.

— ¿Qué tenga lubricante de sabor en mi cajón?— bromeo el millonario dispuesto a probar a Spindler en ese momento, el vientre moreno con el sabor refrescante de aquella sustancia se le antojaba a Aeva exquisito, era como un chocolate de menta, que él se encargaría de degustar; bajando decidió hora de devolverle el placer que él había sentido momento atrás.

Bajando la cremallera de aquel pantalón para después arrancarlo casi con violencia, el millonario continúo con el ajustado bóxer ante el jadeo de Spindler quien lanzo un quejido al sentir liberada su erección, la cual Aeva no desaprovecho. Se llenó la mano del gel lubricante y lo untó generosamente en el miembro de Leo, lanzándose a devorarlo; Era el paraíso: el sabor de la menta mezclado con las gotitas saladas del presemen, los suaves gemidos del moreno que se elevaban cuando su lengua jugaba con el pequeño orificio que coronaba la firme erección, la sensación de poder y pertenencia. Era una especie de droga que su boca no podía ni quería soltar.

— ¡Joder Des! — soltó Leo completamente indefenso, y elevó más las caderas para que esa deliciosa boca le proporcionase mayor placer. Era consciente de su posición, totalmente a la merced de su amante, mientras tanto Aeva se daba placer, al sonido de los gemidos de Spindler.

La lenta tortura continuó con largos lengüetazos, ligeras mordidas y besos, mientras Des procuraba no dejarlo llegar al orgasmo. Lo hizo levantar las piernas y Leo se preparó mentalmente para ser penetrado, pero no estaba preparado para sentir la cálida humedad de una tímida lengua pugnando por conquistar un lugar que nunca había sido estimulado así.

— D-des...detente— gimió, pero el de ojos ámbar ignoro aquella petición, la primera reacción del moreno fue contraerse, pero la pequeña lengua no se rindió jugueteó, presionó con ella logrando entrar con la punta, mordisqueó con suavidad, chupó, succionó y lamió todo lo que pudo. Sus dedos jugaron en el apretado pasaje y su boca le volvió a rodear la erección que todavía sabía a menta.

Leo luchaba con las esposas, en un acto instintivo por liberarse y tocar el cuerpo que tanto placer le estaba dando. Nunca habían llegado a esa clase de caricias, pero esa noche, ansioso hasta los límites que no había creído sentir, privado de tocar a su amante y por tanto, más excitado.

— ¡Con un demonio Des! — Grito al sentir los dígitos del más alto estimular su entrada— ¡Fóllame ya!

— Estamos ansiosos — se burló Aeva, regresándole la frase — Esperar es una virtud, Leo.

Cuando el tiempo se hizo una tortura, Des se incorporó, besándolo y poco a poco comenzó a adentrarse en él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, el moreno gimió; La sensación de recibir a Aeva era demasiado intensa, sumada al hecho de la diferencia en tamaño de su miembro que era considerable. Luchó con las esposas, ansiando tocarlo, pero eso le estaba negado.

Le tomó un tiempo adaptarse, pero se sentía extasiado, Des lo llenaba, cada rincón de su cuerpo se sentía completo, miró la sonrisa del millonario al tenerlo completamente sumiso.

—Muévete —suplicó, aceptando inconscientemente dejar su orgullo de lado y rendirse a lo que Aeva quisiera hacerle.

Un suave gemido escapó de los labios de Des cuando estuvo completamente dentro, su cuerpo se acopló al ritmo que Leo imprimía a sus caderas y comenzó a entrar y salir de él, respondiendo con rudeza a su pedido.

Los gemidos se escuchaban en aquella habitación, la noche era joven para los dos amantes, cuyos cuerpos sudados bailaban en un vaivén intenso, donde el crujido de la cama sintonizaba con el de las olas que rugían afuera furiosas.

Las cosas tomarían un curso distinto después de aquel acto, en donde Leo al límite, llegó a la cumbre, manchando las sabanas de satín, para después ser seguido por Aeva, que lo llenó por completo.

En definitiva, las cosas cambiarían...

N.A. ¡Joder! Esto fue lo más difícil que he escrito en mi corta vida como escritor, el lemon no se me da, y menos el lemon gay. Dudas tomatazos, cuestionamientos jajaja.

Saludos.

*La canción es cortesia de [zadrack](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zadrack) y el reto me fue impuesto por [LunateaRose](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LunateaRose) te amo odio pero espero que haya quedado bueno


	10. Capítulo 10: Sorpresa.

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

El sol golpeando su piel morena, la cual se bronceaba a un más en aquella tumbona, la arena amarilla se escurría en los lugares más inusuales y relajaba sus cansados pies, así era como descansaba después de la noche que tuvo con Aeva, Leo Spindler tomaba una piña colada y se relajaba con el sonido de las olas azotando la orilla; aquella playa privada era un paraíso, quien pensaría que un joven de los barrios bajos estaría descansando con aquel lujo.

Des estaba en la sombra de una sombrilla con una laptop y su celular haciendo llamadas, su absorbente trabajo no lo dejaba concentrarse en el panorama, Leo se sentía ofendido, el millonario solo le dio una breve mirada cuando salió en aquel bañador rojo, con su vientre esculpido por las horas de karate y box expuesto, un solo vistazo hacía él y Des se consumió en trabajo.

— Eres pésimo para tomarte un día libre— le reclamo Leo, cuando por fin el más alto colgó la llamada de su iPhone,

— Mi emporio depende de las decisiones que tome, estar aquí es un lujo para mí — dijo Des, mientras tomaba el jugo frio que una de sus empleadas había traído para él, la jarra de vidrio lucia adorable para Spindler que llevaba alrededor de tres bebidas alcohólicas en su organismo.

— Adorable, me causa gracia tu poca tolerancia al alcohol, aunque debo decir que te pone de un modo...inusual — se rio con sonrisa franca, causando un sonrojo en Des, quien solo soltó un gruñido al recordar como su primer encuentro el alcohol lo puso demasiado atrevido.

— Idiota... ¿Cómo está tu trasero después de lo de anoche? — pregunto el de ojos ámbar, provocando que Leo se atragantara.

— Desecho, pero igual de firme que siempre — contesto irónico el moreno, desviando sus ojos verdes de Des, quien soltó una sonora carcajada.

Las manos largas de Des tomaron las muñecas de Leo, quien soltó un respingo al verse atrapado, pero calló de golpe al mirar aquellos ojos escudriñando sus palmas, acariciando las marcas dejadas por las esposas al estar en esa posición durante largo rato.

— ¿Te duele? — pregunto Des, Leo negó con su cabeza.

— ¿Te gusta el sufrimiento? — dijo sin pensar, Aeva lo soltó de golpe, arrepentido de mostrarse un poco vulnerable.

— Me gusta el control, el sexo conmigo es _soft_ en ese aspecto, me gusta tener a mi pareja sumisa ante mí, nada más, jamás te haría daño, Leo— confesó Des, pensando que su inicio como pareja sexual no había sido placentero del todo para Spindler.

— No quería incomodarte, solo quería saber que tanto va a sufrir mi culo en tus manos — se rio Leo, lo que ocasiono que un puño de arena saliera volando a su cara, provocando que tragara un poco y algo le cayera en los ojos.

— ¡Eso es por imbécil! — se indignó Aeva, quien se paró de su silla playera y salió caminando, rumbo a la mansión, llevándose su laptop consigo y dejando solo a Leo quien se quejaba a improperios por el golpe sucio que recibió.

En las oficinas de "Ardent", Lourdes ordenaba los pendientes de su jefe, no percibió los pasos a su espalda, hasta que unas manos la sujetaron por la cintura.

— Señorita ¿Por qué tan ajetreada? — la grave voz de Tomás la puso nerviosa, el socio mayoritario siempre la provocaba y ella mentiría si no confesara que le agradaba.

— Tomás ¡suélteme! — con una sonrisa el más alto soltó la delicada cintura de la asistente de su socio, provocar a la jovencita de piel canela le fascinaba, quería llevársela a la cama... o al escritorio, pero el sentido de deber con Des de la chica, impedía sus planes.

— Siempre tan digna, ¿Cuándo me aceptaras una salida Lou? — usando su mejor voz de filtreo esperaba tener suerte con la jovencita y sacarle algo de información.

— Usted no se cansa señor Natt, mi fidelidad con la compañía me impide aceptar sus coqueteos, ahora si me disculpa tengo mucho trabajo — antes de que se diera la vuelta Tomás la sujeto de nuevo del brazo, firme pero sin lastimarla.

— Sabes que si estás conmigo la fidelidad sale sobrando Lourdes, además eres la persona de confianza de Des, tu despido esta fuera de la lógica.

—No tiente las cosas señor Natt —le recrimino Lourdes, apartándose de aquellos fuertes brazos, observando la sonrisa de burla de la cara de Tomás.

— Vendrás a mí, tarde o temprano Lou — se despidió Tomás saliendo de la oficina mientras le lanzaba un beso, al menos había averiguado algo al ver los papeles de las manos de Lourdes, Des adelanto día de descanso y estaba en su mansión, tal vez debería hacerle una visita.

Leo busco a un indignado Des, quien seguía trabajando como desquiciado sentado en un enorme sillón de cuero negro en su sala de estar, la computadora estaba rodeada de papeles, y Des lucia enojado, simplemente adorable.

— Oye, la arena fue demasiado, cuando dijiste que jugaríamos sucio me imaginaba otras cosas — se burló Leo, quien le dio una sonrisa, sus ojos verdes lucían irritados y Des se sintió culpable.

— Lo siento, pero no me gusta tus chistes Spindler — se quejó Des mirándolo, pero no pudo disimular un sonrojo al apreciar el atlético cuerpo de Leo en aquel bañador, como podría hacer análisis de mercado teniendo a semejante manjar a su disposición; Leo noto la mirada en su cuerpo y su ego sonrió ante la atención brindada, así que se acercó y se sentó a lado de Des, quien le hizo algo de espacio en el enorme sillón donde trabajaba.

— y ¿Qué haremos ahora? — le pregunto pícaramente, poniendo su palma en la pierna de Des, tomándolo del brazo, el más alto lo estiro para tenerlo sobre él, besándolo con furia la cual fue correspondida por Leo, quien jugueteo con su lengua en la boca del millonario.

Las manos de Aeva viajaron por el pecho desnudo de Spindler, quien dejo que el millonario le otorga sendas caricias por su piel morena, saboreando aun el beso otorgado, la boca de Aeva recorrió el cuello de su contrario, dándole una ligera marca con sus dientes.

Leo quería tener el control esta vez, pero Des no le pondría las cosas tan fácil, y más al ver su cuerpo ser sometido en aquel sofá, en un giro extraño de cuerpos, el de Aeva quedo sobre sus caderas aprisionando lo que ahora era una naciente erección.

— Leo, sabes que el del control soy yo — le dijo con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, pero luego se quedó en una pieza al ver que por el enorme ventanal que una figura se acercaba— Demonios...

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto preocupado, al ver como Des se bajaba de su regazo y se ponía a tomar su celular, Aeva lo obligo a agacharse a estar casi al ras del suelo.

— ¡Cámbiate de ropa y que no te vea! tenemos una visita inesperada, maldita sea, estúpido Walter, como lo dejo entrar al jardín— vociferaba Des, observando su cabello rápidamente en el reflejo de uno de los vidrios de la ventana.

Tomás le dio una breve saludo, para él había sido fácil convencer a los empleados de Des que estaba ahí por motivos laborales, notando la figura alta que lo miraba furioso dentro de la mansión se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Des no estaba solo disfrutando su descanso, definitivamente se iba a divertir atormentando al millonario.

N.A. Después de casi dos meses vuelvo con algo de intriga, un saludo y gracias por su paciencia.


	11. Capítulo 11: Empatía

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Tomás observaba la cara sonrojada de Aeva, disfrutaba verlo descolocado parado frente en aquel solar con un gesto ofuscado, buscando tal vez taladrarle la cabeza con la mirada, su sonrisa se ensanchó, ese día llevaba un indumentaria normal, una camisa azul cielo que remarcaba sus ojos del color del mar, un pantalón caqui y sus lentes LV, su cabello en una coleta corta, ese detalle era el delirio de las mujeres de la oficina.

Des parecía estar en un plano aún más informal, vestía un atuendo playero, además de ser sorprendido en algún acto inmoral, sólo hacía falta ver el rostro del delito, sobre todo el cabello despeinado y el evidente sonrojo en sus facciones.

La pregunta para Tomás era ¿Con quién?, Vania había fracasado en seducirlo y aunque desesperante, la mujer era hermosa, Lourdes era divina pero Des nunca le había insinuado nada, sólo quedaba una respuesta ante lo inevitable, y después de ver un cabello despeinado arrastrase como un gusano por el suelo, Natt sintió un coro de ángeles revelando lo que él sospechaba, pero desechaba una y otra vez.

Su socio abrió la puerta, pudo ver un enorme cardenal en su cuello, al parecer no había cubierto nada, revelando que en definitiva, si fue sorprendido en un pésimo momento, hizo ademan de intentar pasar, pero el ligero cuerpo de Des se lo impidió, estaba furioso.

— Hola Des, ¿Mal día? — se mofo del más alto, a pesar de que esto podía acabar mal para ambos, Tomás Natt no se quedaba atrás en una discusión.

— Desde que llegaste se convirtió en uno, ¿Qué quieres Natt? — acuso Aeva, logrando que su contrario sonriera un poco.

— Saludar, ver si no morías de una gripe o un dolor estomacal, nunca faltas a la oficina, a menos que estés muriendo — contesto con simpleza, Aeva se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar, con aquella ventaja pudo observar las huellas delatoras en ella, de que su socio no había estado del todo solo.

— ¿Tiene algo mi alfombra? — pregunto molesto Des, quien cruzado de brazos deseaba ocultar su nerviosismo, Tom no era tonto, y él fue muy ingenuo.

— Me gusta observar una buena pieza persa, por cierto, ¿Quién es el que te cuida el resfriado? — Aeva lucia más pálido, casi transparente al ser cuestionado, estaba sin salida, Tom era un enorme gato al acecho, y él un indefenso ratón.

— No sé de qué hablas, aquí solo está el servicio Tomás — se defendió, pero al escuchar la risotada del otro, supo que no había logrado mucho con su defensa.

— Yo quiero una mucama, que me deje semejante cardenal en el cuello — río, mientras Des se cubría con ambas manos la parte señalada.

— ¡Cállate! — grito Des — ¡No te soporto!

— Vamos amigo, es broma, cuando me presentas a la bella dama — Leo escuchaba la tonta discusión, oculto dentro del armario de la sala de estar, no entendía por qué Des se negaba a decir su sexualidad, era una estupidez, pero pues él no era quien para poder convencer al ambarino de superar sus traumas, se encontraba en paños menores, con aquel diminuto traje de baño.

Una idea maquiavélica paso por su mente, y si bajaba a revelarse, después de todo ese era lo que él quería, que Des fuera descubierto, pero recordaba el estúpido contrato de confidencialidad, y sobre todo el dinero, no había sacado nada de aquel millonario, más que una buena noche de sexo y un tremendo dolor en el trasero.

— Te has salvado Des, espero que el imbécil ese se marche — pensó, más al escuchar el sonido de su estómago hacer eco en sus oídos.

Los minutos que estuvo Tomás en aquella habitación fueron eternos, en que momento Des había odiado tanto a su socio, las decisiones que llevaron a esa horrible tragedia aquel día, eran cosas que no se borraban de la mente de Aeva.

Eran tan buenos amigos, pero ese día, Des entendió que el dinero transforma a las personas, y por poco ve su negocio caer a sus pies, una vida se perdió el escándalo oculto, medidas por todos lados, _"Ardent"_ casi desaparece por culpa de los medios.

— Des, deja de fingir conmigo — sonrió Tomás sentándose en el sillón, el cual fue testigo mudo de la persona que acompañaba a Des minutos antes.

— De que hablas — se defendió Aeva.

— Sé que era un varón el que estuvo contigo, lo vi arrastrándose por el suelo — Leo se ocultaba detrás de los abrigos de Aeva, maldiciendo en voz baja.

— ¡Estas equivocado! — dijo el millonario a su socio, poniéndose de pie envalentonado, Tomás dio un paso atrás, nunca había visto a Aeva tan furioso.

— Sé que si abro ese armario, estará tu conquista, pero no pienso exponerte Des, solo espero que tengas el coraje de presentármelo, no juzgaría a mi mejor amigo jamás — sonrió Natt, pero Des no le creyó ni un poco.

— No somos amigos Tom, ya no — acercándose a la puerta, la abrió de par en par — ¡Vete! O llamare a seguridad.

Tomás silbo en reprobación y salió por la puerta principal, dando un portazo, Leo pudo suspirar de alivio al escuchar el potente motor del auto último modelo alejarse.

Des abrió la puerta, sonriendo al ver a un Leo enojado cubierto con su abrigo de _Burberry_.

— No te burles de mí, que yo ya había salido del closet antes, no como tú, que aun niegas tu orientación Des — se defendió Leo, Aeva ignoro el comentario, Leo no entendía lo que era ser una persona socialmente conocida, y que la gente juzgara su sexualidad, no pensaba estar en el ojo del huracán por una cosa que solo debía de saberlo él y su cama.

— No comprendes que es tener los ojos de la sociedad sobre ti Leo, sin ofenderte, tu eres una persona sencilla, sin metas en concreto, ni siquiera sé a qué te dedicas — atacó Des, ahí Leo comprendió que el millonario tenía una lengua afilada, se molestó, pero no se lo demostraría.

— Lamento no ser famoso, pero al menos puedo decirte a que me dedico, soy activista de una organización, además que trabajo en el bar donde te conocí como "saca ebrios" — la voz tenía un deje de dignidad, su ego se encontraba tan golpeado como su cuerpo.

— Perdón... tú no eres culpable de que el imbécil de Tomás te viera hoy, espero que sea discreto, el sujeto y yo nos odiamos por diversos motivos de trabajo — Des tomo asiento en el sillón, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, estaba exhausto, su mente pensaba en las posibilidades de que su socio lo delatara.

Leo se acercó a él, sentándose a lado del millonario sintió empatía por él hombre, además de un remordimiento al saber que su plan era desenmascararlo frente a la sociedad, al verlo tan asustado no sabía si ese era el despiadado millonario que envió a matar a su abuelo, solo veía un Des que fingía ser dominante, cuando su corazón tenía la fragilidad de un niño.

Y a pesar del odio, la lastima mezclada con la empatía lo empujaron como un resorte, quitando la manos de Des de su rostro, le robo un demandante beso, Aeva gimió sorprendido, abriendo los ojos mientras Leo sujetaba sus manos evitando que él pudiera apartarse de aquel gesto sorpresivo, y al sentir la lengua hábil del moreno lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

— Cargas con mucha responsabilidad, sé que es difícil, pero al menos cuando estés conmigo Des...déjate llevar — apartándose un poco de su boca, susurro en su oído, lo que ocasiono un poderoso rubor en Des, sus ojos brillaban, Leo se maldijo, porque en el brillo de aquellas pupilas pudo ver su rostro sonrojado, el rostro de un hombre enamorado, diría su abuelo, pero ¡No! El solo sentía empatía por el millonario.

— Gracias...— murmuro Des — Por entrar a mi vida aquel día, señor Spindler.

Y después de aquellas palabras, las manos del millonario se fueron a su pecho desnudo, dibujando un mapa con sus dedos sobre la piel tostada, incitando, robando un suspiro de su boca, en una lucha de pasión que a Spindler se le antojaba exquisita, seguía jugando con fuego, Des también era un amante hábil, cuya boca lo desarmaba cuando se ponía posesivo, cada caricia de Aeva era un sello en su cuerpo, uno que quemaba sobre él.

Lo arrastro junto a su cuerpo recostándose en el sillón, quien solo crujió con el peso de ambos cuerpos, Des posiciono sus caderas en la erección firme del moreno, quien lanzo un juramento por la fricción de aquel movimiento.

Leo lo jaló de nuevo a su boca, en un movimiento brusco, solo escucho el gemido del otro cuando usó su lengua para acallar las protestas, con sus manos acarició la espalda del más alto, sintiendo su cuerpo frágil, aquellas caderas que lo torturaban deliciosamente, en un vaivén que lo estaba llevando a la locura, necesitaba estar dentro del otro, pero al sentir el traje de baño ser bajado de un golpe y la mano del millonario irse a su creciente erección, supo que no sería de nuevo su turno.

Un grito de placer salió de su boca al ver como Aeva llevaba su mano a su boca y después con aquella saliva jugaba con su miembro, la sensación avasalladora de los dígitos húmedos sobre aquella extensión caliente casi hace que se corra de un golpe, tuvo que deletrear el abecedario en francés, para no pensar en la tortura de los dedos de Des sobre su pene.

— ¿Te gusta? — murmuro el millonario con picardía al ver como Leo cerraba sus ojos, ante aquella creciente fricción de su mano sobre su miembro.

— Joder... enserio preguntas eso — trastabillo Leo, mordiéndose los labios para evitar soltar un profundo gemido.

— Gime para mi Leo, no te contengas — y ante esas palabras Spindler soltó un profundo sonido, acompañado de su liberación.

Des observo la enorme mancha en el sillón, ya después limpiaría aquello, ahora necesitaba estar dentro de aquel hombre, besar sus tatuajes, marcar con posesividad su piel; con aquel liquido entre sus manos preparo su entrada, el también necesitaba liberarse, apartando su short playero se descubrió la hombría y de comenzó a penetrar a Leo, quien soltó un gemido que lleno el silencio de aquella habitación.

No quería perder ese placer, ni Tomás ni nadie le quitarían aquel gozo de disfrutar al moreno.

_N.A. Sé que me tarde, perdonen, pero miren, le traje lemon (si patética forma de excusar mi hiatus) un abrazo lectores, que esto se ponen más interesante._

_Saludos._


	12. Capítulo 12: Perdedor.

"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"

* * *

Leo se encontraba recostado en la cama, el calor de su cuerpo provocaba que se diera vueltas en ella incomodo, observaba la pálida espalda de Aeva, quien dormía como un bebe después de otra entretenida sesión de sexo en su hogar; llevaban una semana hospedado en aquella mansión y no le importaba disfrutar de ser el pasivo en aquella relación, Des le había colmado de detalles, pero aun así él tenía ese dolor del pasado atormentándolo.

¿Qué pensaría su abuelo de verlo así? Él era de las pocas personas que sabían de sus preferencias, lo apoyó a pesar de la opinión pública, y lucho siempre por sus ideales, defender el medio ambiente era su principal motivación, el viejo Davi era su ejemplo a seguir.

Una lágrima quería salir, traicionera ante aquella situación tan impune, pero se resistió, se aguantó el enojo al saber que estaba acostado a lado del causante de la muerte de su abuelo.

Se puso de pie con fastidio, descalzo camino hasta el enorme ventanal que daba al balcón con vista al mar, donde las olas azotaban la orilla de la arena blanca de aquella playa privada, la brisa salina le dio un vuelco al corazón, quería ver a su abuelo de nuevo, no entendía por qué el destino cruel se lo había arrebatado de tan absurda manera.

Des se cubrió con la sabana, sin percatarse de la ausencia del moreno, Leo se puso unos jeans de marca, que el millonario había comprado para él, y una jersey negra que remarcaba su cuerpo, era hora de salir de aquel lugar, necesitaba centrar su mente, el recuerdo de Davi le hacía daño, como vidrio punzante.

— Adios Des, lástima que seas un asesino — murmuro, tomando una bolsa con ropa, y despidiéndose del más alto que dormía sin percatarse de nada.

Leo tomo su moto del aparcadero de autos, la había traído después del incidente con el socio de Aeva, el cual no había vuelto a insistir después de irrumpir ese día, poniéndose unos lentes oscuros decidió arrancar el motor de su Harley negra, extrañando sentir la adrenalina salir por sus poros al estar en carretera a máxima velocidad.

De nuevo la imagen del adorable anciano que fue su abuelo se presentó, como un rayo en su cerebro, el dolor oprimió su estómago, como si vertiera fuego en él, aceleró aún más, como si la velocidad ayudará a olvidar.

— ¡Enserio tienes que ir a esa tonta manifestación! — exclamó un enojado Leo, lucía más joven en su recuerdo, vestía ropa de _vagabundo rico_ , como la llamaba su abuelo quien lucía entero a pesar de sus cincuenta y cinco años, aun tenia brillo en la mirada al dirigir a los de la fundación.

— Leonard, alguna vez te has preocupado por algo que no sea tu mismo, la marca _Ardent_ está haciendo estragos con los campos cafeteros en Brasil, nuestra tierra — lo regaño Davi, quien tomaba su chaqueta del sillón y un letrero de madera con letras rojas.

Su abuelo buscaba con ahínco hacer sustentable esa nueva empresa que tuvo éxito en poco tiempo, se rumoraba que el dueño era inexperto y muy engreído. Tanto para rechazar las propuestas de juntas con su abuelo y la fundación.

Esta vez pasarían a una protesta pacífica.

Basta decir que esa fue la última vez que Leo lo vio con vida, varios fueron encarcelados en aquella huelga que de pacífica se salió de control, todo por órdenes de Aeva quien mando a la policía a detener la manifestación, su abuelo fue golpeado y cayó fulminado al suelo por una bala perdida de algún policía, esa al menos fue la versión oficial.

El coraje de su hermana y él al reconocer el cadáver en la morgue policíaca, es algo que lleno de rencor el corazón de Spindler; Detuvo la moto en el bar de Willian, el Tr3s lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, para su suerte el rubio vivía ahí, y él al ser empleado era dueño de una de las llaves de repuesto del bar.

Entró furioso consigo, tomando una botella de Vodka de la barra, ante la sorpresa de William quien llego corriendo al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y después ver a Leo llevarse aquel licor a la boca.

— Ahora me robas, casi te mató — dijo enseñándole el revólver que llevaba en el chaleco de cantinero como protección.

— Te pagaré la botella, lo juró — murmuro llevándose el pico a la boca, donde el ardiente alcohol quemo sus entrañas, ante la negación de cabeza de William.

—No es el dinero Leo, ¿Que ocurrió contigo? Llevas una semana desaparecido.

"Me revuelco con el asesino de mi abuelo, y creo que me gusta, eso pasa" pensó el moreno empinando más la botella sin contestar.

Si, gustar, ese era el sentimiento que sintió en su pecho al ver a Aeva frágil frente al casi ser descubierto, cuando se poseían sin recato, cuando veía su sonrisa y aquellos ojos color café casi ámbar, Des le gustaba, era atractivo, era rico, pero no quería perderse en él. Ambos solo eran amantes, no quería ponerle querer, mucho menos amar a ese vacío que sintió al dejar su cama al recordar a Davi.

— Nada, una mala aventura — susurro con voz pastosa después de un cuarto de Vodka de un trago.

— Cuenta, antes que mueras de congestión con Vodka de bateo — río William señalando la botella de casi 2 litros que era Vodka barato para bebidas.

— Sucio tacaño, por eso dejaste que lo tomara — río a carcajadas el moreno dejando caer en uno de los sucios sillones del bar.

William y él reían, mientras Leo ahogaba sus penas en compañía de su mejor amigo quien nunca lo juzgaba, por más imbécil que se comportara.

Mientras tanto, al día siguiente, Des estaba en una junta estresado, observando comerciales, uno a uno los desechaba, ante la cara frustrada de Maurice y Madd, quienes no entendían que mosca le había picado al susodicho.

— Sigan trabajando, ¡Todo está horrible! Tenemos menos de una semana para el promocional del nuevo café mentolado, y dos para el Latte machiatto con cajeta — exigió Des, los empleados asistieron y huyeron ante el enojo de Aeva.

— Jefe, ellos no tienen culpa de su mal humor — dijo Lourdes, poniendo su moka en la mesa, mientras Des se sobaba la sien de pura frustración.

— Mi amante huyo del cuarto, estos tipos no tienen consideración por los tiempos y me duele mi cabeza — suspiro exasperado, dando un trago profundo a su taza, saboreando el dulce chocolate con cafeína.

Lourdes se sintió mal por su jefe, siempre ocultando la razón de sus preferencias, y disfrazando de estres la preocupacion genuina que sentia por el "bad boy"

— Vamos, debió tener una buena razón jefe, tal vez algo tenía que hacer — murmuro la jovencita, Des se sintió mal, había pensado en él solamente, no le paso por la mente que el moreno tal vez tuviera algún problema.

Lo que no imaginaba era que el problema era lo sentimientos encontrados de Leo, quien llegó a su hogar sin saber cómo, después de dos litros de vodka en su organismo, que llegara vivo era un milagro, condujo como pudo hasta su apartamento, el cual despedía un olor agradable, su hermana debía de haber limpiado y al él no estar en casa, esa limpieza perduro, se recostó en la cama con aquel reloj rolex observándolo desde el buró de madera frente a la foto de su abuelo, burlón de sus sentimientos por aquel imbécil de Aeva.

Se quedó dormido de poco, envolviéndose en las maravillas del alcohol, soñó muchas cosas producto de su estado etílico, en una de esas tantas odas, su abuelo lo abrazaba, diciéndole que era mejor olvidar, pero el siempre terco se negaba, no podía simplemente dejar pasar eso, no de él.

Despertó a las ocho de la mañana con los toques incesantes de la puerta de entrada, maldiciendo a quien osara despertarlo con aquella resaca mortal que se cargaba, incluso si era su hermana Maia no tendría piedad, con los pies arrastrando por la alfombra, y la boca con sabor a grava camino por su sala de estar, abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a quien vio detrás.

—Joven Spindler, veo que no me conoce, déjeme me presento, mi nombre es Tomás Natt — lo saludo el hombre que importuno en el departamento de Des, definitivamente las cosas iban de mal en peor en la vida del moreno.

N.A. Duren con la intriga un poco más. Saludos.  
  



	13. Capítulo 13: Cretino

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Leo observaba al elegante hombre que tenía frente a él, un traje aún más costoso que el Des, se podía sentir la aura amenazante del sujeto que incluso era mucho más alto que Aeva, tenía una mirada azul inquisidora, capaz de penetrar su alma y juzgarlo;

No le quedaba más remedio que huir de tan incómoda presentación, su cabeza se negaba a cooperar con su lengua.

— Leo Spindler es mi nombre y ahora me siento del culo, quisieras regresar, no sé... ¡Nunca! — término Leo, pero Tomás evitó que el moreno le cerrara la puerta en la cara con la punta del pie

— ¡Que sutil! — el moreno lo dejó pasar a regañadientes, estaba fastidiado de las personas como Natt, quienes se sentían unos sabelotodo con él. Como si el dinero les diera la capacidad de ser más agiles e inteligentes.

— Dime ¿Qué pretendes al venir hasta aquí? — preguntó sin ánimos, la resaca le taladraba la cabeza, como un pájaro loco a la madera, esperaba solo una burla de su condición social y que el "invitado" se largara.

Tomás observo a la conquista de su socio, el tipo era atractivo, incluso él como hombre lo reconocía, tenía la etiqueta de prohibido por toda la piel, pero algo que lo llevó a ir a tocar su puerta era el hecho de quien era nieto.

Había investigado el apellido Spindler, no sabía si Leo tenía conocimiento del plan para aniquilar esa manifestación, pero necesitaba un aliado para acabar con Des Aeva, y que mejor que la persona que tenía babeando al millonario.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con Aeva? — susurro Tomás, Leo tragó en seco, la saliva le sabia a alquitrán, el vodka lo tenía en un estado poco saludable de sopor, y la pregunta no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, él también se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿Qué había aceptado ser del millonario?

— ¿Quieres un término vulgar para lo que somos él y yo, o prefieres el dulce cuento de las fantasías gays? — se burló con ironía el moreno, ante las cejas arqueadas del socio del objeto de su deseo, estaba harto de que aquellos ricos lo hicieran sentir poca cosa comparado con Des, se sabía un hombre capaz de tomar una decisión coherente relacionado con Aeva, o al menos eso creía él, después de casi llorar con dos litros de vodka en mano.

— Aceptas que tienes una relación romántica con él — aseguró Tomás, como quien se sabe vencedor antes de tirar la partida, Leo negó con la cabeza, estaba consciente de que el secreto de su homosexualidad dependía de lo que dijera, ahora sentía un profundo desespero por defender el secreto de Aeva, así de jodido estaba.

Tomás soltó un chasquido con la lengua, deseaba agitar a Leo hasta que le confesara la relación que tenía con el millonario.

— ¿Te gusta Des? — preguntó con recelo, quería entender a ese hombre que lo cuestionaba, pero solo recibió una risotada de parte de Tomás.

— ¡No!, somos socios de hace años, éramos amigos desde la universidad, Des tenía un sueño de lanzar una marca de productos tan exitosos que fueran reconocidos a donde quiera que estos estuvieran, su conocimiento por la repostería y por el café nos llevó abrir nuestra marca propia de cafeterías, y fue un éxito— Tomás contaba el fruto del negocio sentado ante Spindler, quien lo miraba aun sin creerle su interés por el millonario.

— Pues no te creó— murmuro Leo.

— Soy hetero, de hecho pensé que Des lo era, hasta que vi tu trasero arrastrándose por la mansión de Aeva— el socio de Des se burló de aquel recuerdo— él y yo tenemos muchos problemas, nos llevamos muy mal a partir de una decisión que tomo sin consultarme, y desde entonces he querido romper la sociedad con él.

— Y, a mí que me sirve saber todo esto, no puedo ayudarte — le dijo Leo, caminando a la puerta y abriéndola de par en par — ¡Váyase!

— Bien, tal vez te juzgue mal, si amas a Des, pensé que solo lo usabas por dinero, pensaba ofrecerte un millón de dólares por manipularlo — Leo se quedó estático ante esa declaración, Tomás se sacudía el traje, y caminaba a la salida.

— ¿Por qué? — susurró Leo.

— Simple, sé que parte de la decisión por la que odio a Aeva, tiene que ver contigo — Tomás le tendió una tarjeta a Spindler— Márcame si te decides a ayudarme.

Tomás salió por la puerta, dejando aun moreno con la mente confusa, en un gritó de furia, lanzó la tarjeta al piso y la pisoteo sin tregua.

Tres días habían pasado sin que Des supiera algo de Leo, meditaba, con una copa de vino en la mano, estaba fastidiado de sus últimas decisiones de vida, lo estaban volviendo loco, en que momento pensó que intimar con un hombre como Leo le haría bien, pero lo extrañaba, necesitaba oír su risa, ver aquellos ojos verdes, y sentir esa piel morena entre sus manos.

Se llevó la mano al rostro, enojado consigo mismo por el hecho de haber cedido a la necesidad de tenerlo, y a la vez que no fuera suyo.

¿Por qué el dinero no puede comprar el amor?

El teléfono sonó, con desesperación vio que la llamada era de Spindler, así que contestó presuroso, la voz de Leo se escuchaba pastosa, lo cual lo preocupo demasiado, un llanto ahogado detrás de la línea hizo que tomara las llaves de su vehículo.

— Leo, ¿Estás bien?— grito desesperado, Leo solo sollozaba detrás de la línea.

— D-des, estoy ebrio y soy un desastre, no puedo verte de momento, no quiero hacernos daño, estas semanas han sido maravillosas, pero no puedo separar esto como solo sexo — murmuro en la línea, entre llantos entre cortados.

Eso ultimo dejó estático a Aeva, no era solo sexo, era el momento del caos en donde el corazón le dice a la mente que él domina, donde las mariposas aletean sin tregua en el estómago, claro que no era solo sexo, pero Des no se lo había hecho saber al moreno, solo pensó y asumió que él no lo quería.

— No, Leo, dime ¿Dónde estás? — Rogo el más alto, sus ojos iban a lagrimear al saber que podía estar en peligro— No es solo sexo, Leo.

— Entonces ¿Qué es Des? — sollozo el moreno, quien vertía la botella en su boca, observaba el desastre que era su casa, el cuadro de Davi lo veía desde el anaquel, siendo mudo testigo de cómo su nieto lloraba con dolor, la perdida, el desamor.

— Leo, permíteme decírtelo en la cara, por teléfono no, ¿Dónde estás? — suplicó, escuchó la risa del otro lado del teléfono, una risa vacía que lo hizo sentir aún más mal.

— Tu solo me quieres para desarreglar tu cama, Des, pero tengo la culpa, ese fue el trato — exclamo con amargura — Hasta pronto.

Y con esas dos simples palabras, Leo colgó, dejando a Des dolido y confundido, este se subió a su Audi negro, necesitaba llegar a su departamento, rezaba porque el moreno estuviera bien, las lágrimas se querían asomar por sus ojos, hace tanto que no sentía el dolor de un rechazo.

El que lo tenía todo, estaba desmoronado conduciendo, solo pudo avisar a Lourdes en caso de que no estuviera, que adelantara la búsqueda, ventajas de ser asquerosamente rico, eso de las 72 horas no entraba para ellos.

Llego a la calle donde había estado con él la primera vez, corrió al piso del moreno, sin importarle estar en un barrio como aquel, patio la puerta y lo encontró sumido en un sopor de llanto, había alrededor de dos botellas tiradas en el suelo, vidrios rotos y sobre todo un moreno hecho ovillo en la esquina...era un desastre.

Su desastre.

Des se puso a lado de él, quien prefería ignorar su llegada y se cubría el rostro, como si eso parara el incesante llanto.

— No eres solo sexo, imbécil — lo regaño abrazándolo, a pesar del olor del vodka barato, y de aquel pestilente tufo etílico.

— ¿Qué soy para ti Des? — sollozo en sus brazos, sintiéndose débil, como cuando era un niño y Davi lo mecía, en donde la ternura de la infancia te permitía sentirte sin preocupaciones, pero no, ahora era un remedo de hombre, con responsabilidades y sobre todo, uno terriblemente enamorado de aquellos ojos ámbar que prometió destruir, sabía que aquella electricidad era una mala señal, debió haberlo dejado solo en aquel bar.

— Lo único que tengo — sonrió Des, quien lo tomo de la barbilla, acicalando la incipiente barba que se estaba formando en su rostro y lo besó, a pesar del sabor horrible de aquel licor barato, a pesar de su enojo, a pesar de todo.

Leo suspiro en la boca de Des, y por un momento, no se sintió tan solo.

Pero Des detuvo el beso abruptamente, y volteó al cuadro que tenía enfrente, un rostro pálido fue lo que encontró Leo al verlo.

— ¿Quién es el hombre del cuadro? — pregunto Aeva.

Y ahí fue cuando lo que empezaba se fue al carajo.


	14. Capitulo: 14 Sin razón

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Camino por el oscuro pasillo que daba a su departamento, Lourdes estaba sentada en su escritorio, nunca la había visto en esa posición tan sugerente, le encantaba la jovencita, pero ella siempre había sido fiel a Des, no espero verla ahí, en su casa con la disposición de darle algo que él anhelaba, quería todo de ella, pero se conformaría con su cuerpo.

La piel morena solo estaba cubierta con una bata de seda blanca, era como ver un ángel de ébano sobre aquel escritorio de caoba, Tomás lanzó un suspiro, la excitación se le notaba, pero debía ser más listo, no entendía por que la jovencita estaba ahí.

— ¡Al fin te convencí! — exclamó al verla sonreírle, estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de su premio, pero algo no cuadraba, esa dulce sonrisa se volvió perversa, y los ojos sakura se volvieron amatista.

— ¿Por qué esa cara Tomás? — murmuro Vania, mirándolo con lujuria, Natt dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que su visión angelical se convertía en un súcubo, en aquella mujer que el utilizó durante meses para intentar seducir a Des.

— Esto es una pesadilla, tú no deberías estar aquí, si no Lou — se quejó el millonario, agarrando a la chica por los hombros.

— La pesadilla será cuando despiertes y sepas que todo se acabó Tom, yo solo soy el reflejo de la culpa — se rio aquel cuerpo, que ahora no era ni Vania ni Lourdes, él observó los ojos que ahora eran verdes, su rostro estaba cargado de años, y con una bala en la frente que aun sangraba.

El alarido de Tomás sonó por todo el cuarto, a su lado no había nadie, estaba solo en su loft de lujo, pero el sueño volvía, después de todo, la culpa no moría.

Leo Spindler miraba la cara pálida del hombre que hace unos instantes lo besaba con pasión, no imagino que tenía que confesar quien era su abuelo, no así, Des lo miraba interrogante, Leo sorbió su nariz y se incorporó de los brazos de Aeva, estaba necesitado de hablar, de confesar toda la mierda acumulada de su vida.

Pero... el plan se iría al caño.

— No importa quién es él, ya está muerto — soltó Leo, pero Des no le creyó en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Por qué tendrías la foto de un muerto si no importara, no mientas Leo?

Spindler se puso de pie, solto un alarido, se había encajado un vidrio de botella en la mano, y ahora empezaba a sangrar profundamente, Des solto un juramento y cubrió con un pañuelo de lino que tomó de su saco, la mano sangrante.

— Vayamos al hospital, tienes que atenderte esto — lo retó, Leo solo accedió de mala gana, el estado de ebriedad no lo dejaba pensar con claridad que ventajas tendría ir a emergencia.

Con cuidado Des lo subió a su Audi, Leo estaba siendo irracional, pero podría manejar a la clínica más cercana de Long Island, el GPS de su vehículo lo estaba ayudando, debido a que no conocía la zona donde residía Leo, llegaron a un centro de salud pequeño, donde la fila de vehículos era algo extensa, en la sala de espera había muchos hombres que habían tenido un mal día.

Desde peleas callejeras, hasta intoxicados por alguna sustancia, la fila de emergencias era un lugar donde no importa si eres poderoso u humilde, a lo médicos solo les interesaba cuál era tu padecimiento.

Leo pataleaba, no quería entrar al hospital, era como un niño pequeño haciendo un horrible berrinche, como pudo Des lo arrastró hacia una de las sillas blancas e incomodas de aquel nosocomio, la sangre había impregnado su camisa de seda, pero no le importo, su mente estaba pensando sobre el rostro de aquel hombre mayor, que abarcaba la foto, solo sabía que estaba muerto, pero su cara le era terriblemente familiar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó una voz chillona a su espalda, una jovencita veía a Leo con reproche, eso puso en alerta a Des, quien no sabía quién era esa chica que se tomaba la libertad de regañar a Spindler.

— Maia, déjame en paz, no recordaba que trabajabas aquí — murmuro con burla el moreno, la jovencita lo tomó de la oreja y le dio un estirón tan certero que provocó que Aeva se tensara, la chica era una fiera.

— Señorita, buenas noches, ¿conoce a este chico? — preguntó con educación, la joven traía el uniforme de guardia del hospital, era sin duda una estudiante, probablemente esa clínica era su servicio.

— Es mi estúpido hermano mayor — Maia presto atención a la voz aterciopelada que la cuestionaba, tuvo que tragar su coraje al ver quién era el acompañante de su hermano, en que momento Des Aeva había ido a parar a una clínica de asistencia con su hermano desangrándose.

— Leo, tengo que pasarte a urgencias, necesitas suturas, yo me haré cargo de él, señor, no es necesaria su presencia, gracias por traerlo — Des se quedó estático ante la actitud prepotente de la jovencita, pero la dejo llevarlo con cuidado a un cuarto para curaciones.

Des salió rápidamente de ahí, se sintió un intruso, ni siquiera sabía que Leo tenia familia, las dudas lo atacaron, ambos solo eran amigos con derechos, ni siquiera entendía si eran amigos, él le pagaba a Leo por sexo, pero el moreno se había enamorado de él, y eso le gustaba.

¿Amar a Leo?

Si no fuera el hecho de que ambos eran hombres, la prensa lo haría trizas, se había arriesgado a ser descubierto, no tenía nada que cubriera su apariencia, salió con un traje caro, un auto de lujo a una de las peores zonas, donde cualquier paparazzi podría tomar una jugosa nota, todo por Leo.

El amor lo estaba volviendo estúpido.

Leo hacia muecas, mientras la aguja le perforaba la piel, en un zurcido perfecto, las esquirlas de vidrio eran colocadas en una bandeja con unas pequeñas pinzas, Maia estaba mortalmente seria, odiaba que su hermano la haya desobedecido, la idea era hundir al millonario no que fueran pareja.

— ¿Desde cuando te enamoraste de él? — le preguntó certera, Spindler se sonrojo ante aquella pregunta, pero la jovencita no quitaría el dedo del renglón, era obvio que algo andaba mal, y ella como la hermana menor debía de saber que pasaba con su tonto hermano.

— Maia, aún estoy ebrio y dopado, no quiero hablar de Aeva, menos oliendo a antiséptico, solo llévame a casa — le suplicó el moreno.

— Te emborrachas y juegas al gigolo, las mujeres de la fundación están sospechando de ti, ten cuidado hermano — le dijo la jovencita, viendo como la herida ya había sido suturada.

— Estoy perdido, pero te prometo que encontrare el camino — sonriendo, por primera vez desde hace meses, Maia se dio cuenta que su hermano no podría hacer algo contra el millonario.

La mañana era un día ajetreado en la oficina, y más si el director brillaba por su ausencia, Lourdes estaba asustada, su jefe le llamó por la pérdida de Spindler, para después avisarle que se tomaría la mañana, no era norma en él, pero ella como fiel asistente tenía que cubrirlo.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus cavilaciones, la recepcionista le anunciaba una visita no deseada.

— Hola Lourdes, ¿Dónde está mi pequeña jirafa? — se burló Vania Vega, ante la poca paciencia de Lourdes, ahora ¿Qué quería esa mujer?

N.A. Actualizacion de fin de semana.

Saludos.


	15. Capítulo 15: Fiesta de gala

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de the Snipster"_

* * *

Un vestido Gucci de corte imperio, que se amoldaba a su perfecta figura, el color morado provocaba que sus ojos amatistas resaltaran como dos piedras preciosas en su rostro de porcelana, el cabello negro perfectamente peinado, y sus tacones Prada color negro que repiqueteaban en el adoquín de la calle, mientras toda Ardent la veía al pasar.

Sabían el insufrible carácter de la modelo, así que la saludaban con sonrisas hipócritas, mismas que ella desechaba, hasta llegar al elevador, era obvio que su presencia seria avisada al millonario que se estaba volviendo de sus pesadillas.

La asistente de él le clavó la mirada color rosa pálido en ella, deseando que el dolor que era tratarla pudiera desaparecer con una aspirina, la morena lanzó un sonoro suspiro viendo como Vania Vega se posicionaba enfrente de ella, como una pitón a punto de devorar a un pequeño ratón.

— ¡Cómo se atreve a llamar al señor Aeva así! — le grito la jovencita.

— ¡Muévete!— siseo la modelo, pero la jovencita no se amedrantó.

— Des está ocupado, no desea ver a nadie, ni siquiera a usted — le dijo con toda calma y una voz dulce la secretaria, ella ignorándola se metió por la puerta, pero no encontró al millonario por ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde está? — la cuestiono, acusándola con un dedo con manicure perfectamente realizada.

— Eso a usted no le interesa, ¡váyase! — la amenazo Lourdes, pero Vania le lanzo una sonrisa grotesca, y con un gesto de diva, salió de aquella elegante oficina.

Ya tendría tiempo de realizar su jugada, pero no por eso Vania Vega se iría vencida.

— Dulzura, dile a tu jefe que deje de jugar al macho, se está esparciendo el rumor y yo soy su mejor carta de triunfo, hoy es la fiesta de accionistas en el Hotel Stewart, dile que si no me lleva el chisme se esparcirá más. — y se marchó, dejando a Lourdes maldiciendo el día que esa arpía trabajo para su jefe.

Des tomaba un vaso de agua y un frasco de analgésicos en la mano, la cabeza le hormigueaba, pero el dolor de su pecho era peor, odiaba con toda el alma no recordar de donde era esa cara, sabía que significaba algo, pero su memoria no ayudaba.

Esperaba que Leo estuviera bien, ya no quería seguir indagando en el corazón del moreno, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que ocultaba.

¿Por qué parecía odiarlo?

El iPhone en su mesa comenzó a sonar, por lo que Des lo tomo fastidiado, al ver que era de Lourdes decidió contestarlo.

— Diga...

— Jefe, la insufrible mujer que llamamos "vaca flaca" salió de su oficina, y trajo malas noticias — murmuro la dulce chica.

— Ella es una mala noticia, tengo migraña, arruine todo; Leo no quiere verme — murmuro Des, cubriendo su rostro con una almohada.

— Vania amenazo con soltar rumores, dice que se murmura de su sexualidad, además le recuerdo que está invitado con los accionistas al hotel Stewart.

Des maldijo por lo bajo, había olvidado esa estúpida reunión, haber estado entre las sabanas con Leo le hizo olvidarse de sus compromisos sociales, no quería ir, pero tampoco podía faltar.

— Puedo ir con usted, o conseguirle a alguien, no tiene que ir con esa arpía — le dijo Lourdes, ya tenía en mente algunas buenas actrices que darían todo por ir del brazo de Aeva, incluso ella misma podría fingir frente a las cámaras, pero sabía que Des jamás la usaría para algo tan bajo como eso.

— Ni hablar, soportare a esa mujer, tengo que hacerlo, ella es la única que está interesada en mi a pesar de mis rechazos — susurro Des, odiándose por ser tan cobarde y no aparecer frente a la opulencia Neoyorquina con el moreno de su brazo.

Se puso de pie, con la migraña in crescendo en su cabeza, como un pájaro loco a la madera, y odiándose por dentro decidió darse un baño, entrando por las puertas de cristal templado recordó como había enjabonado a Leo en aquella enorme tina, esperaba que su amado estuviera bien, y que decidiera confesarle cual era el motivo de su odio.

Mientras tanto, Leo se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación, su hermana limpiaba todo el desorden de la casa, arrojando las botellas desechas en el cubo de basura, su hermano no menciono palabra alguna del regreso a la clínica, pero ella ansiaba respuestas, ¿Cómo carajos termino siendo el amante del rico bastardo de Aeva?

— Leo, necesitamos hablar, cretino...

— Estoy con los efectos del alcohol en mi cuerpo y un dolor que se siente del culo...no quiero oír tu voz— murmuro con la voz pastosa, cubriéndose con las sabanas que olían a moho y cigarro.

— Estoy harta de encontrarte compadeciéndote, y ahora eres el sugar babie de ese cabrón, ¿Qué carajos pasa por tu mente? ¡La fundación! ¡el abuelo Davi! — grito Maia arrojando el recogedor con esquirlas de vidrio al suelo.

Leo solo se tapó la cara con una almohada, mientras su hermana lo maldecía de todas las formas que conocía, comparada con ella, un borracho del Tr3s se sonrojaría.

— Terminaste, bucanera...

— No sé por qué lo intento, te quiero hermano, y odio verte roto, desde que el abuelo se fue tu cambiaste, ahora no sé quién diablos eres. — vocifero, azotando la puerta, alejándose de él, mientras salía de aquel infierno de lugar.

Leo miró el techo de su cuarto, su hermana había huido de él, y eso lo entristecía, aunque molesta, la joven y su madre eran la única familia que le quedaba viva, pero él era un fracaso, por eso había dejado el nido, era una vergüenza, un estafador, un alcohólico, y un hombre roto.

Amaba al asesino de su abuelo, se había rebajado a un objeto, y lo peor es que aun quería seguir siendo la aventura de ese hombre, tal vez se había acostumbrado a la vida de rico, y aunque efímera, la necesitaba, tenía que volver con él.

Dos timbrazos a su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, tal vez era Maia que había vuelto a pedirle perdón, o terminar de insultarlo, la segunda era más sensata. Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la asistente de Aeva, la jovencita morena con el perfecto peinado.

— Hola Leo, me da gusto verte de nuevo — murmuro la chica.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — susurro Leo, viendo con sus ojos chartreuse a la jovencita, quien traía una maleta LV junto con ella, de aquel artilugio costoso, saco una bolsa con el sello de Armani, y unos zapatos ferragamo.

Leo abrió los ojos anonadado, esa chica se había vuelto su hada madrina, tenía un gusto excelso para los trajes de hombre, de seguro por eso Aeva le confiaba estas tareas.

— ¿Tu jefe me quiere ver guapo? — se mofó Leo, pero al ver la seriedad de la morena, se quedó callado.

— Digamos que él no sabe que estoy aquí, esta noche iras como modelo de la marca Ardent, y asistirás a la gala del gran hotel Stewart, ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Que has perdido la cabeza!— grito el moreno, que pretendía esta chica.

— ¡Vamos! No niegues que quieres a Des, lo veo en tus ojos — le dijo aventándole el traje en el pecho, Leo se envalentono, pero respiro para calmar su furia, la jovencita lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Por qué? — susurro Leo, viéndola con ojos aun vidriosos, ella le dio una mano enguatada, notando por primera vez la herida en la mano.

— Solo quiero ver a Des feliz, y si te ve en el número de esta noche, se pondrá como un colegial, además, quiero ver como enfurece la vaca.

— ¿Vaca? — se preguntó Leo, pero Lourdes negó con la cabeza, no era momento de explicarle quien era la dueña de ese apodo. Eso ya sería después, por ahora se encargaría de pulir al bad boy.

La noche llegó antes de lo anticipado, con un perfecto traje sastre de Alexander Amosu, Des Aeva hizo su aparición al elegante hotel, de su brazo la hermosa Vania Vega exudaba sensualidad en un Alexander Mcqueen estilo bardot rojo, las fotos de la singular pareja no se hizo esperar, la joven no podía seguirle el paso a las largar zancadas que daba el millonario, para alejarse de los flash.

Pero Aeva no sabía que su delirio estaba ahí, enfundado en un traje Armani azul, resaltando su piel trigeña, la prensa pensó que era un nuevo rico, después de todo cualquier mortal no hubiera llegado en un corvett rojo acompañado de una Lovelance, para sorpresa de Leo, la morena era hija de una prestigiosa familia Londines.

— Espero que salga todo bien, o si no ambos estaremos perdidos — murmuro Spindler a la jovencita, quien tomaba una caipiriña, mientras fingía cordialidad con la bola de arpías que se regodeaban a su alrededor.

Y escudándose en su bebida lo vio, ambas miradas se cruzaron y los celos de Leo ardieron, sabía que su millonario no era bisexual, pero odiaba a la mujer que se colgaba de su brazo para aparentar, que no fuera él quien caminara a su lado y sonriera de verdad, la felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos, era obvio que Des estaba por compromiso ahí.

La duda era, ¿Por qué él estaba ahí?

Estaba fuera de su mundo, por él, solo por Des, fingiendo ser uno de aquellos buitres, con tal de agradarlo.

Des en cambio estaba anonadado, no espero encontrarse a Spindler ahí, pero al ver a su asistente las cosas quedaron claras, ella lo había llevado a esa estúpida reunión, después de todo la jovencita era mucho más que su protegida, su apellido era famoso en el mundo de la moda, gracias a su madre.

Estaba sonriendo por primera vez en la velada, no podía esperar para deshacerse de Vania y devorar más de cerca a Leo, el traje le quedaba perfecto, y no esperaba para tenerlo en su cuarto y arrancárselo.

Pero no podía, al menos no ahí, no dentro de aquella fiesta, debía de fingir, y por una vez olvidarse del Bad boy.

Unos ojos azules lo seguían, jamás imagino que la desfachatez de Leo fuera tanta como para asistir a una reunión como aquella, y menos para ir con su linda flor, sin duda esos dos se estaban ganando un hueco en su lista negra.

Esperaba pronto poner en marcha su estrategia.

N.A. Actu corta. Adios.


	16. Capítulo 16: Alcohol y perdición

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de Snipster"_

* * *

Las miradas se encontraron, y causaron el mismo afecto que un choque eléctrico, Des lucia divino, su altura sobresalía entre el resto de los invitados, la odiosa mujer de su brazo se pavoneaba alrededor de él, encendiendo la ira de Leo, quien tomó otro sorbo de su bebida cara.

Esos cócteles de princesa no le causaban ni cosquillas y odiaba que todo mundo lo mirara, a pesar del traje caro, y su porte digno, para los ojos quisquillosos de la sociedad neoyorquina era un extraño.

Lourdes le daba un vistazo, el moreno lucía nervioso estaba fuera de su zona de confort y ella no podía sacar a flote la arrolladora personalidad que conquistó a su jefe; Y como anticipando el caos, hizo aparición Tomás, quien sonrió con arrogancia hacia ella, logrando que la chica suspirara apática, odiaba un poco a Tom.  
  
— Señorita Lovelance — canturreo el socio de su jefe, acariciando cada frase en una sutil amenaza — inesperada sorpresa verla acompañada.

Lourdes sonrió con hipocresía, Leo arqueo una ceja, "que se traía aquellos dos", pensó extrañado.

— Señor Natt, le presentó a Leo Spindler, próximo modelo de la marca Ardent — sonrió la jovencita, provocando la mirada incrédula de Tomas, empezaba a odiar a Leo.

— Ya tenía el placer primor, nos conocemos de circunstancias muy extrañas — sonrió, sin que ese acto le llegara al alma, Leo se envaro encarándolo, Lourdes le puso una mano en el pecho a Natt, al ver que este se ponía a la defensiva, pero el suave toque de aquella mano morena logro calmarlo.

— Señores, esto es un evento privado de la compañía, no hagan escándalos — Lourdes jalo a Natt de ahí, dejando a Leo solo ante la manada de buitres ricos del hotel.

La decoración era majestuosa, había cócteles y comida recorriendo la instancia, mujeres con vestidos hermosos y hombres cazando a esas mujeres, puro teatro y mierda.

Des en cambio estaba hastiado de su compañía, odiaba todo y a todos, había fingido cordialidad por más de veinte minutos, tortuosos que pasaron como liquido en un mortero, justo cuando pensó haber librado a Vania vio que Leo se quedaba sólo, para su sorpresa Natt estaba ahí, su odio aumento hasta que su asistente lo saco del perímetro.

Sería muy estúpido de su parte ignorar que su socio, estaba obsesionado con su asistente, en años de la preparatoria habría despedido a la chica con tal de monopolizar a Natt, pero después de la traición y aceptar la heterosexualidad de su amigo buscó rumbos mejores, como ese _bad boy_.

Pero no era por un amor no correspondido que Des odiaba a Tomás, era algo más profundo, un escándalo que provoco que la compañía se fuera por la borda unos meses, pero siempre el conciliador él logro salvar de la quiebra a la empresa que tanto le había costado.

¿Qué pasaría con un nuevo escándalo?

Uno donde el multimillonario y asediado Des Aeva fuera gay y saliera con un hombre de un status inferior, que su único atractivo era ese cuerpo de infarto, que él había tenido en sus manos; ahora deseaba arrancarle el traje y someterlo en sus dominios.

Se acercó hasta él, perdiendo a Vania, camino lento, como quien sabe que ha ganado y se sentó alado de Leo, quien clavaba sus hermosos ojos en él, se inclinó lo suficiente para poder estar cerca de su oído y susurro unas simples palabras que pusieron nervioso a Spindler.

— Te veo después del show en el lobby del hotel — la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del millonario le dio una tranquilidad cegadora a Leo.

Tomás miraba de reojo, Lourdes sonreía de oreja a oreja, su plan de acercarlos de nuevo dio frutos.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? — pregunto Tomás fastidiado de que la jovencita lo ignorara, tenerla tan cerca era una tortura para él, deseaba pasar su manos por aquel voluptuoso cuerpo, pero tenía que tolerar esa cercanía, no perder el control.

— Soló mira su rostro, debería de apoyar a Des, en vez de querer arruinarlo, ustedes eran buenos amigo en el pasado — lo acusó la chica, clavando cada palabra en su corazón.

Pero una cara bonita, con la boca llena de verdad no lo alejaría de su verdadero motivo, necesitaba ser el único accionista en la franquicia, faltaba que la insípida de Vega hiciera uso del Plan B, y eso no podía tener falla.

Vania veía con horror a su acompañante acercarse al guapo modelo que estaba en la barra, muchos rumores de la hombría de Aeva se oían en los Hamptons, todo New york hacia lo que quería con la reputación del millonario, pero que aun estando a su lado coqueteara con otros era imperdonable para su ego.

Le susurró unas cuantas cosas al mesero más próximo, mientras metía con discreción un billete de cincuenta dólares en su bolsillo trasero, una propina generosa para emborrachar a Aeva, por todos era sabido de la poca tolerancia al alcohol de su acompañante.

Era una jugada tonta y peligrosa, pero si para llevárselo a la cama tenía que emborracharlo, lo haría.

Leo en cambio miraba alejarse a Des de su lado, en poco tiempo seria la hora de salir a modelar junto con el grupo de Vania, Lourdes le dijo que actuara con naturalidad, pero él no era una persona que fuera natural, simplemente no podía permanecer tranquilo, pero él estaba ahí, desempeñando un papel, debía de hacerlo bien.

Lourdes se separó como pudo del brazo invasor de Tomás y guio a los modelos a la pasarela improvisada en la pista de la sala de aquel hotel de lujo, Leo pensaba que era tonto que el café fuera exhibido por modelos, pero supuso que era exigencias de los ricos que estaban en aquel lugar, cargando una bolsa de café de nueva tendencia Ardent, salió caminando sin mucha gracia, quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

Des lo seguía de cerca, sonriendo al ver la incomodidad del pobre de Leo, quien sentía los flashes golpearlo en la cara, por dentro Aeva se sentía poderoso, en algún momento el bad boy acapararía la atención y tal vez sería popular, aquellos poderosos brazos no pasaría desapercibidos para nadie, y eso empezó a molestarlo, las mujeres del recinto tampoco le quitaban la mirada a Leo, menos mal que sabía de la homosexualidad del joven, pero si una mujer rica deseaba proponerle lo mismo que él. Los celos no eran buenos consejeros, sobre todo si un mesero llevaba alcohol perfectamente disfrazado de jugo.

Tomo uno, sin sentir el alcohol que golpeaba sus sentidos y empezaba a marearlo, mientras Leo regresaba adentro después de sentirse la persona más torpe de toda aquella fiesta, Vania lo miraba con desprecio, podría ser muy atractivo, pero no tenía gracia para ese medio.

Tomás se acercó a Des, con la máxima cautela, empezaba a notar como su socio empezaba a ponerse rojo, debido al alcohol que corría por sus venas.

Pero los planes que tenía con Des, eran más simples, con ese grado de alcohol que durmiera con Vania, no era opción, si Lourdes quería que Des y Leo estuviera juntos, el le iba a conceder ese deseo a su princesa.

Aunque eso sería un "escándalo" para el pobre de Aeva.

Era una tristeza.

Leo salio de aquel cuarto que lo asfixiaba, viendo como Aeva parecía soltar el vaso y huir de la recepción, eso lo preocupo, ignorando a todos lo siguió, viendo como casi se desploma en el suelo, corrió a sostenerlo.

— ¡Des! — gritó, Lourdes los miró alarmada, y corrió a pedir ayuda al personal del Staff— Mierda, quien demonios le daría alcohol a Des, él no puede tolerarlo — dijo Leo, oliendo el tan conocido olor a vodka.

Usando toda su fuerza lo cargo en brazos, ante la atenta mirada de curiosos, quienes parecían no perder detalle de como Leo parecía sumamente preocupado por Des, Lourdes traía al gerente del hotel, quien de inmediato les dio la llave de una habitación para que recostaran a Des.

Vania sin embargo se enteró que Des salió como alma que lleva el diablo lejos de ahí. Estaba furiosa porque su plan estaba afectado, odiaba que la situación estuviera fuera de su control, pero al ver a Tomás acercarse tragó seco.

— ¿Qué pasa? Te doy miedo — susurró, ella negó con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba al rostro, Tom soltó una carcajada cínica.

— No busques a Des, el está en las mejores manos, y cuando todo acabe, los periodistas estarán publicando la noticia— se burló.

Mientras tanto Leo ponía a Des en la cama, se veía tan débil, se odiaba por haberlo dejado solo, algún imbécil lo había emborrachado.

— Leo — lo llamó, parecía tan frágil — no te vayas, esto es una mierda — susurró sonriendo como un bobo — se supone que el que deberías estar tirado en esta cama serias tú.

Leo supo que no estaba del todo mal, sobre todo cuando la mano larga de Des se coló para tomar las solapas de su saco y atraerlo hacia él, lo ebrio no le quitaba las ganas de jugar un poco.

— Des, serás mi perdición — susurro, dejando que sus bocas jugaran un poco, sintiendo la punzada de deseo recorrer su cuerpo, las lenguas en sincronía perfecta, acallando sus suspiros, con la respiración agitada comenzó a subir sobre él, no pensaba dejarlo escapar, esta vez, sería el turno de Leo de mandar.

N.A. Si, se acerca el Leo dominante, recuerden que estos dos son Sukes. Un saludo a todos.


	17. Capítulo 17: "Tormento"

"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"

* * *

Tomás bebía un sorbo del vaso de whiskey que llevaba en la mano, y meditaba por qué odiaba a Des, sus recuerdos lo trasladaron a la universidad en donde lo envidio de sobre manera, era para él fastidioso saber que el millonario nació en una cuna de oro, que sus padres eran una pareja de suizos muy atractivos con fama en los negocios hoteleros, los cuales lo habían inscrito en el mismo instituto que a él, a todo mundo llamó la atención el jovencito de delgada figura y altura excepcional, por lo que de inmediato se volvió popular: él era un joven que tenía becas para mantenerse en la costosa universidad de Yale, su sangre era estadunidense, sus abuelos eran británicos lo cual se notaba en su estatura de casi un metro noventa y ocho, casi cinco centímetros por encima de Des, quien al verlo se sonrojaba de inmediato.

Nunca entendió a su compañero y sus constantes miradas furtivas, pensaba ver una mueca de desdén en sus ojos cuando estos se alejaba de los suyos, y para su mala suerte el maestro de Finanzas los asigno al proyecto final juntos, por lo que para su fastidio tuvo que trabajar con aquel engreído, pero a pesar de sus prejuicios que se asomaban ante cada día que se reunían en la biblioteca de la academia, Des Aeva no era un prepotente o un presumido como él había imaginado, si no que era un chico caballeroso y con un código de ética intachable, que congenio con él de inmediato.

Y así el pobre y el rico se hacían amigos.

Reuniones, juntas académicas, salidas de fin de semana, y muchos encuentros de estudios fue lo que los volvió los mejores amigos, mientras con la fama y dinero de Aeva pudo tener muchas mujeres hermosas, con cada una notó como este se volvía huraño con la compañía de los otros a su alrededor; como si Des lo celara del resto del mundo.

Comenzó a sofocarlo...

Al graduarse, él tuvo la idea de hacer las cafeterías _Ardent_ , pero necesitaba algo muy importante...dinero.

— Creo que es una buena idea Tom, déjame ser tú socio — dijo Des al escuchar la idea de su mejor amigo, mientras buscaba su chequera, el hombre frente a él estaba asombrado, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de vinipiel negra en su oficina, Aeva estaba feliz de verlo sonreír de la manera que lo hacía, lo amaba, le fascinaba que fue el único amigo sincero en sus años universitarios, pero él no sabía leer las personas, no entendía que solo era una marioneta en los planes de Natt.

A pesar de las advertencias de sus padres quienes no confiaban en Tomás, iniciaron el proceso de construir la idea de Natt, Aeva estaba emocionado, la idea de una cafetería para jóvenes que disfrutaría un café antes de la universidad era emprendedora, y fue un éxito, de un momento a otro ambos eran millonarios por cuenta propia, el joven Aeva podía quitarse los prejuicios de sus padres, y Natt tener la vida que tanto había envidiado de Des.

El tiempo paso, y el negocio floreció de manera vertiginosa, y mientras Des permanecía fiel a sus ideales, Natt comenzó a tener excesos y lujos que le nublaron el juicio, las mujeres pasaron por su cama una tras otra, y Aeva permaneció soltero para sorpresa de la sociedad que era despiadada en criticar cualquier cambio que no fuera a favor de las ideologías de la época.

— ¡Vamos!, Vega está loca por ti, Des — le dijo con una copa de vino en la mano, mientras Des permanecía con varios contratos en su escritorio sin prestarle atención, con los viajes de su socio el chico se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo estaba lejos de su alcance, su secreto amor por él se fue esfumando al mezclar el trabajo con su amistad, cada chica que veía en las fiestas con Tom, fue lo que destrozo su corazón, solo los unía la sociedad en el negocio que ambos habían formado.

— Los demás socios escogerán el presidente de la compañía — murmuro Des acomodando los papeles, al prenunciar esas sencillas palabras la atención de Tomás se centró en él — Votaran entre tú y yo, ¿Qué opinas de eso?

— Des, sabes que la idea fue mía, no puedes arrebatarme la presidencia, debes rechazar el cargo — suplicó Tomás, acercándose peligrosamente al espacio de Aeva, este solo le clavó una mirada tan fría que provocaba escalofríos, otra vez su manipulación, con los excesos de los meses, ningún miembro de la mesa de socios estaba a favor de Tomás.

— En otro momento, en otra época, habría dado lo que fuera por hacerte feliz, pero...la decisión no depende de mí — confesó Des, causando la ira de Tomás, quien azoto el escritorio y se retiró de la oficina del futuro presidente de las caferías Ardent, estaba furioso, de nuevo el millonario tendría lo que él deseaba.

Al salir por el pasillo se topó con un hombre mayor, provocando que trastabillara hasta casi caer al suelo.

— Lo siento jovencito, venia tarde para una reunión con el señor Aeva — Tom observó un hombre adulto con una sonrisa amable, en definitiva no se veía como un negociador.

— El señor Aeva no recibirá a nadie, así que debería irse antes de que llame a seguridad — Tomás tomó al hombre de la camisa para jalarlo hacia fuera, no sabía quién era, pero saber que le arruinaría algo a Des, le daba una satisfacción inmensa.

— Espere, si el señor Aeva no me quiere recibir no hay problema, no es necesario que me eche de esa manera tan grosera — el hombre empujo la mano donde Tomás sostenía su camisa verde — Davi Spindler no se rebaja a estos tratos, ¡pero escúcheme bien, lo que hacen con las fabricas cafeteras está mal!

Ese día Davi iba a entablar un diálogo con Aeva, pero Natt no lo permitió, las manifestaciones empezaron a todas horas, las huelgas de los empleados, la revuelta que fue detenida con violencia de los policías, la orden que dieron a la autoridad de detener a toda costa a los manifestantes se salió de control.

Poco después la tragedia llenó la empresa, el escándalo de los fallecidos por las manifestaciones provocó que los números descendieran rápidamente, una quiebra casi inminente donde Des dio la cara por todos, ante los ojos de la sociedad él era un villano.

— Des, aquí está el expediente del líder de la manifestación — murmuro Tomás, dejando la carpeta en el escritorio de Des, la foto de los fallecidos aun atormentaba a Aeva, quien empujó con la mano aquellos documentos.

— No entiendo porque empezaron esto, yo quería llegar un arregló con el líder, no entiendo que paso — sollozó Des cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos, habían sido días de mucho estrés para él.

Tomás se había llevado muchos secretos con él, Des se sintió completamente culpable y eso le dio felicidad, esperaba que tuviera una presidencia de una empresa en quiebra, pero a pesar de le envidia Des logró sacar el proyecto adelante.

— Al menos sé que el cuerpo que posees, es del hombre que arruinamos, Des — susurró Tomás.

En la habitación del hotel Des se dejaba hacer por las manos expertas de Leo, quien sabía que el más alto tenía la desventaja del alcohol en las venas, los recuerdos de su primer encuentro acudieron a él de golpe, los labios de Aeva le quemaban, estaba en un momento donde el éxtasis tenía un nombre y apellido.

Ante el fuego de la pasión no vieron la cámara estratégicamente puesta en la mesa de noche, la cual captaría el angulo perfecto de la consumación de la pasión de esos dos.

Tomás esperaba que Des fuera tan tonto para tener sexo con Leo a pesar de su estado de embriaguez, para su fortuna y desdicha del millonario pronto tendrían la pruebas de la homosexualidad de su socio.

Mientras tanto Leo le quitaba con pasión la camisa a Des, quien estaba disfrutando los labios de Leo en todo su cuello, donde el moreno se había dedicado a marcarlo, como trofeos en su piel nívea para que nadie le quedara dudas de que el hombre tenía dueño.

Una vez sin esa camisa estorbosa, el propio leo se desprendió de su ropa, quedando solo en unos apretados bóxer negro, su erección estaba a punto de estallar y necesitaba que fuera dentro del cuerpo frágil del joven quien se veía sonrojado en aquella amplia cama.

— Des, después de tus castigos necesitaba que fueras en algún momento el que recibiera — se burló despojando al más alto de aquellos pantalones a medida, observando como la erección de él estaba lista para la batalla, arrebatándole la ropa interior, Leo acercó su boca tocando con su tibio aliento la punta del pene de Aeva, quien soltó un suspiro al sentir como su falo se perdía en la boca del moreno, con cada hundimiento Des gemía de satisfacción.

— Leo — gimió Des, arqueando su espada mientras simulaba con movimientos ondulantes la penetración en la boca de Leo, quien siguió su tarea de succión, provocando que la semilla de Aeva se derramara en su boca, con aquel blanco liquido preparó la entrada del millonario, que estrecha estaba esperando la intromisión de algún valiente.

Des era prácticamente virgen, los amantes de su vida siempre fueron dominados por él, era un verdadero acto de entrega que aquel hombre tan atractivo marcara su cuerpo y penetrara con su miembro su interior.

Pudo sentir el primer digito travieso abrirse camino por su ano, eso causo que llevara una almohada a su boca para evitar lanzar una maldición, tantas veces el preparó a otros, pero por primera vez un hombre lo ayudaba a relajarse, siendo entendido dejo al moreno hacer con su retaguardia lo que se le viniera en gana.

Con cada exploración que daba aquella estrecha cavidad, el sudor perlaba su frente y el deseo estaba a punto de hacerlo venirse, encontrando el punto exacto, Des lanzó un grito que puso en alerta a Leo, era el momento de la penetración, bajando su bóxer se acercó al frágil cuerpo, maldiciendo por que la lubricación del semen no sería suficiente para no causarle dolor.

Con su líquido preseminal como antecesor de la pasión se paseó por el redondeado trasero del millonario quien estaba expectante a lo que seguiría a continuación.

Un juramento es lo que lanzó Aeva al sentir sus nalgas abrirse ante la poderosa estocada que le dio Spindler, quien lanzo un gemido de satisfacción ante la estrechez del ano de Des, el cual lanzó un grito ahogado al sentir su piel abrirse ante esa nueva experiencia.

Algo de sangre saldría de su interior, Leo era demasiado grande y lo estaba partiendo en dos, pero nada de eso importaba al ver los brillantes ojos chartreuse del moreno quien lo miraba con devoción al estar unidos en un solo acto de pasión y hasta de amor.

— Des, ¡Ngh!, necesito moverme — gimió Leo, quien con toda la fuerza que poseía no se había movido mientras Des se acostumbraba a su invasión, con sus largas pierna el cubrió la cadera de Leo quien tomó eso como la invitación perfecta para continuar con el vaivén de su cuerpo, el cual provoco gritos de placer en el hombre que tenía sometido a la cama.

Des estaba a punto de desfallecer, cada poderosa estocada daba un golpe a su punto de placer, causando que llorara y gritara de la pasión desenfrenada que vivía con Spindler, el moreno dio un último golpe y se vino dentro del cuerpo del millonario derrumbándose sobre el en aquella cama de hotel de lujo, mientras ambos sonreían por la faena de sus cuerpos.

— Lamento si fui brusco — murmuro en su oído, mientras Des le besaba la frente sudada por el esfuerzo realizado, Leo aparto los cabellos largos del rostro de Aeva, quien solo hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir la separación del miembro de Leo.

— Sabia que dolería desde la primera vez que te vi en ese bar, no esperaba que fuera diferente ahora que te conozco más — se burló Aeva.

— Espera...me ibas a dejar dominar esa vez — se burló Leo.

— Claro que sí, estúpido, deseaba que me diera duro en tu cama, pero te retractaste al escuchar mi nombre, porque te alejaste de mi ese día...

—...Te lo dije, fue porque eres asquerosamente rico, tenia miedo — dijo Leo dándose media vuelta, buscando una cobija para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, Des le detuvo la mano que tanteaba la cama y la beso, lamiendo su dedo anular en el proceso.

— Mentiroso... una vez que me recupere, seguirá tu turno de hablar, espero que estés listo para el asalto de esta noche — sonrió Aeva, poniéndose de pie para darse un baño.

Leo solo sonrió, la vida le estaba dando cosas buenas al fin.

N.A. un largo hiatuuus perdón, pero necesitaba inspiración para esto, es difícil darle seguimiento a una historia con el estancamiento del fic y sobre todo con las cargas de trabajo que he estado teniendo.

Saludos a todos.


	18. Capítulo 18: Heridas.

"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"

* * *

Lourdes Lovelance era una chica con suerte, había ido a una prestigiosa universidad y se había graduado con honores en la carrera de administración, sus padres eran dos expertos en moda que la habían querido mucho y le dieron cuanto pudieron, por eso al saber que su hermosa primogénita fue aceptada como la asistente del nuevo director de la compañía Ardent, le bridaron sus mejores deseos y la dejaron partir sola a Nueva York.

Lou como la llamaban todos sus conocidos, entró en el majestuoso edificio del corporativo Ardent, donde Des Aeva su nuevo jefe la esperaba, el hombre tan alto e imponente era exigente, y ella perseverante se convirtió rápidamente en su mano derecha. Con el tiempo la admiración por Des se convirtió en amistad y cariño por el joven, y el le confeso su más oscuro secreto: era gay y había estado enamorado de Tomás Natt, su mejor amigo y socio mayoritario.

Cuando ella supo esto, puso un limite con Tom, que no hacía más que coquetearle a toda mujer a la redonda, Tomás parecía odiar a Des y este ultimo al tomar la presidencia se enfrasco en trabajo, por lo cual ella siempre fiel lo apoyo en todo y fue su soporte después de la crisis donde la compañía se llenó de escándalo.

En el evento de la compañía a pesar de sus sentimientos contradictorios por el patán de Tomás, debía estar atenta para que su jefe tuviera un rato de paz con su más reciente conquista.

Leo Spindler, era lo que necesitaba su jefe, un moreno de fuego con ojos resplandecientes y cuerpo de infarto, aderezado con esos tatuajes y rapados de chico malo, a pesar de pensar que el hombre era un arribista, el día de hoy le había demostrado que era digno de confianza.

Encontró a Tomás tomando un whiskey a lado de la insufrible de Vania, el le guiño un ojo al verla llegar de nuevo hacia él.

— ¿Dónde esta Des? — pregunto con furia Vania a la jovencita, pero ella negó con la cabeza, Natt acercó un brazo a la cintura pequeña de Lourdes, aquellas curvas lucirían demasiado bien en su colchón, pero ella alejó su brazo opresor y le dio una mirada furiosa.

— Señorita Vega, mi jefe se retiro del evento hace unos minutos, al parecer alguien le dio alcohol en su bebida, como un truco barato para engatusarlo — sonrió sabiendo que la aludida tendría algo que ver con esa treta, ella volteo los ojos exasperada y se fue a buscar algún otro pobre incauto para no ser parte de los murmullos de la elite.

— Des esta ahora en buenas manos, ¿Por qué no bailamos? — le sonrió Tomás, dejando en una bandeja su vaso, y extendiendo su mano, una música lenta sonaba en el recinto, ella negó con la cabeza, a veces la lealtad era más fuerte que el deseo.

— Tengo que retirarme señor Natt mi trabajo está hecho, al menos por el día de hoy — se disculpó fingiendo pena, él soltó un chasquido, nunca entendería por que la jovencita se negaba a sus coqueteos, pero no por eso podría perder su caballerosidad.

— Mi chofer la llevara a casa, por favor déjeme al menos tener esa cortesía con usted — le dijo besándole la mano, tan tersa y pequeña que contrastaba con la suya, Lourdes acepto la oferta y se retiro con los escoltas del socio de su jefe, quien solicito un nuevo trago, esa joven algún día seria suya, pero por el momento, el alcohol apagaría la llama de su interior.

Al día siguiente Des llegó a la oficina con una enorme sonrisa, había tenido una noche maratónica con Leo, su cuerpo aun se sentía magullado por los devaneos, pero un analgésico y una mañana sin citas agendadas sería suficiente para recuperarse, su iPhone comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón Calvin Klein, era Tomás quien llamaba.

Con un poco de pesadez contesto la llamada, no quería que su buen humor se arruinara por culpa de su socio, pero tampoco podía desobligarse e ignorarlo todo el día.

— Descansaste, espero que estés de humor y sin resaca para una junta— le dijo Tomás, Des lanzó un suspiro, y solo respondió un "te veo a la diez" antes de colgar el teléfono.

Camino saludando a Lourdes, quien lo veía con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro sentada en el escritorio que daba a su oficina, el enorme ventanal detrás de ella reflejaba la ciudad, su tráfico y ajetreo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la reconciliación? — pregunto Lourdes con un guiño de su ojo para denotar complicidad, Des solo se sonrojo ante la pregunta tan directa de su asistente.

— ¡Eres una cínica! — se quejó Des — solo diré que espero me lleves una almohada a mi oficina, no soporto mi trasero.

— ¡Oh por dios! Debe de estar muerto jefe — se rio con sorna la jovencita, saliendo detrás de su escritorio buscando un analgésico para Des en uno de los estantes que adornaba el lugar, sacó un ibuprofeno en capsulas para dárselo junto con una botella de agua.

— Debe ser ilegal tener tanto en la vida — sonrió Des observando desde el enorme ventanal como se encontraba en la cima del mundo empresarial.

— Usted merece eso y más jefe — lo alentó Lourdes, después de esa breve platica Des observo a su asistente.

— Tengo junta en unos minutos con Tomás, ¿ayer te trató bien? — le pregunto, ocasionando que a la joven se le cayeran las pastillas de las manos.

— Este... no se de que hablas — se excuso la joven de piel achocolatada, Des recogió la caja con agilidad antes de darle tiempo de agacharse en aquellos enormes tacones a su asistente, traía unos bonitos fendi negro, que complementaban su vestido rosa pastel de satén, siempre elegante.

— Se que el hombre esta loco por ti, Lou ya lo supere, si te interesa me haría feliz verlo en una cita contigo — le confesó Des, la chica se quedo con la boca abierta — Tengo que dejar mis cosas e ir a la sala de juntas nueve, te espero en quince minutos en el ala oeste, después de eso no me pases citas, quiero descansar hoy.

— Entendido jefe, y...gracias — le dijo ella, sosteniendo el vaso de cristal y el maletín VL de Des, quien partió rápido al lugar acordado con Tomás, saludo a una que otro empleado, quien lo reverenciaba o aludía, no siempre se tenia la suerte de ver al director de Ardent fuera de su oficina por la mañana.

Camino con pasos largos, sus enormes piernas le permitían ir a velocidad más alta que el promedio.

Tomás aguardaba en la sala, tenía un café en la mano y en la otra el control del proyector que abarcaba una enorme pantalla blanca, donde generalmente daban las presentaciones los empleados de la firma.

— Tom, buen día, me sorprende que quisieras verme tan temprano — lo saludo Des, su socio vestía con un traje azul que le hacia juego a sus ojos color mar, tenía que admitir que aunque ya no lo amara, Natt era increíblemente guapo, aun así el dolor al sentarse le recordó unos enormes brazos que lo envolvieron por la mañana con sus enormes bíceps con dibujos tribales y aquella sonrisa infantil, el recuerdo de Leo lo transporto a las horas más felices de su día, ambos se habían duchado juntos y se habían despedido con un enorme beso, el moreno partió en un taxi y Des salió de su habitación llevado por su servicio privado.

— Siéntate Des, espero que hayas venido de humor, un revolcón en la mañana me deja siempre con un buen sabor de boca, nunca hubiera descubierto que tus gustos eran más...varoniles — se burló Tomás.

— ¡Que quieres decir! — levanto la voz Des, poniendo se de pie de su asiento, Tomás le pidió que se sentara con un movimiento de mano, cosa que Aeva ignoro.

— Veras... hace tiempo hubiera pensado que simplemente eras muy quisquilloso con tu vida personal, hasta que vi ese día en tu hogar el cabello en punta de un hombre, intente ignorar el dato, pero hace tiempo me dijiste que los accionistas escogerían al mejor, mi vida personal no era la mejor Des... pero ser gay.

Tomás presiono el botón del proyector, en vivo y a todo color Des observo la sesión de sexo que tuvo con Leo en aquella habitación del hotel, en donde el moreno lo sometía en la cama y lo hacia suyo, el audio nítido reflejaba sus gemidos de placer, y Leo sostenía su frágil cintura dando estocadas furiosas de su hombría en su trasero.

Los colores se le vinieron al rostro, observando como su enorme secreto estaba en un vídeo y Tomás era el dueño de aquello.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? — le reclamó Des furioso — ¿Por qué?

— Porque... te diré que tu jamás debiste ser presidente, Des, la idea de Ardent fue mía, tu miserable inversión quedo cubierta hace años, tu no hubieras logrado esto sin mi... y aun así me traicionaste y te adueñaste de todo como siempre.

— Tomás, eso no te da derecho a destruir mi vida personal, e cuidado la compañía por años, ambos somos asquerosamente ricos por ella, que demonios te pasa, ¡arruinarás mi vida solo por un maldito puesto! — grito Des, empujando la mesa, sosteniendo a Natt de la camisa a punto de golpearlo, Tomás no se inmuto.

— Leo me dio la información, el me ayudo a colocar las cámaras en el cuarto — le mintió Tomás, aquello provoco que Des lo soltará del cuello — él chico te vendió conmigo...

— ... No, eso no es cierto, ¡Leo me ama! — las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, Des no quería creer lo que su socio le decía en ese momento — Es una mentira.

— Des, Leo te odia, él solo se acostaba contigo por que yo le pague una enorme suma, no dudo en venderte conmigo y sabes porque... él hombre que mataste era su abuelo.

— ¡Que! Eso es una mentira, yo no he matado a nadie — grito furioso Des, soltándolo para alejarse de la escoria que pensó en llamar mejor amigo hace tiempo.

— No me creas, revisa el expediente que te di hace tiempo, aun debes tenerlo entre tus documentos, y Des... por favor no me hagas exhibirte amigo, si no renuncias mañana a la presidencia y me la cedes, todos los canales locales tendrán este vídeo en su poder, imagínate las portadas de los tabloides...

Des salió de aquella sala, corriendo esquivando las miradas inquisidoras de sus empleados, estaba furioso, la información se agolpaba en su mente, no quería creer en lo que Tomás le había dicho, pero solo una cosa podría desmentirlo.

Lourdes clavó su mirada en él, intento acercarse, pero el negó con su cabeza encerrándose en su enorme oficina, tomando la llave de su maletín, se dirigió al archivo que estaba en su escritorio, ahí estaba en un folder color amarillo, una etiqueta se veía con un número, le había costado mucho aquella información, pero al tenerla jamás la abrió.

En aquel folder amarillo en un sobre color manila, estaban las fotos del líder de manifestantes, Des lo había citado para dialogar antes de la tragedia que casi lo lleva a la ruina, al verlo sintió un nudo en su garganta, sus facciones habían sido reprimidas en sus recuerdos, pero claramente al ver la foto supo donde la había visto antes, en la casa de Leo...

El llanto quemaba sus mejillas, la traición apretujaba su corazón, en aquella carpeta venia el dictamen de la muerte de aquel hombre que casi lo lleva a la locura, Davi Spindler.

Lourdes solo escucho los gritos de desesperación de Des y después cristales romperse, entro corriendo a la oficina y lo que observo le partió el corazón.

Des estaba llorando como un niño en su escritorio, a su lado había arrojado el mobiliario que adornaba su escritorio y el cristal estaba disperso por el piso de la oficina, sin saber como reaccionar corrió a abrazarlo, y el rodeo sus enormes brazos en ella, había varias formas de sufrir, pero en esta ocasión Des supo que su corazón estaba terriblemente herido.

N.A. Estamos a dos capítulos del final de este drama, lamento el enormeeee hiatus pero ocupaba inspiración cosa que no había en mi corazón. Saludos.


	19. Capítulo 19: Soberbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. La canción "Riptide" es como el resumen de la relación de Natt y Lourdes.
> 
> Pensaba que este seria el ultimo episodio, pero creo que al menos hare 24, para poder irme con un final digno de esta historia. Lamento el hiatus, pero tenia muchas cosas que poner en orden antes de seguir con mis fanfics. Saludos.

"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"

* * *

Las manos de Des estaban sangrando, no podía pensar con claridad mientras las lágrimas salían sin compasión, manchando los vidrios que lo cortaron y dándole un dolor real que lo hacía sentirse vivo, no quería culpar a nadie de su sentir, era un estúpido al confiar en el _bad boy_ , quien al final lo había vendido.

Su asistente estaba alarmada, corrió por unas gasas al baño privado de su jefe, para cubrir las manos de Des, quien intento alejarla, tenia miedo que la chica se lastimara con el desastre que había ocasionado, ella era la única que lo adoraba, no sentía que su amistad fuera fingida, a diferencia de Tomás, ese bastardo no sólo le había quitado la empresa, si no que le demostró por qué Aeva se debió alejar de todos al obtener la presidencia.

Cargaba una muerte en sus hombros, alguien que fue importante en la vida de Leo, lo amaba, pero no quería creer que este lo traicionara de esta manera, aunque tuviera justificación, las mentiras se habían desecho como una torre de naipes y lo golpeaban en la cara.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Debó llevarlo al doctor, esas heridas no lucen bien, tienen esquirlas de vidrio por todas las manos — le dijo Lourdes, quien desesperada intento levantarlo, pero Aeva se apartó, quería quedarse en suelo, y sentirse como la escoria que era.

— Llévame a casa, cancela todo y convoca una junta mañana — Aeva murmuraba, la fuerte voz del presidente no era más que un soplo, Lourdes lo miraba anonadada — Le diré al consejo que renuncio a mi cargo.

— ¡No!, Señor, debe estar bromeando — le reclamó la morena, tomándolo de las solapas, estaba a punto de zarandearlo, pero Des solo se derrumbó entre sus brazos.

— No quiero que él me encuentre, no dejas que sepa donde estoy, por favor — suplicó, abrazándola, su suave aroma a jazmín y rosas lo reconforto, esa fragancia le daba paz en medio de su tormenta.

— ¿Leo? — pregunto la chica, sin entender que pasaba, a lo que, al ver su confusión, Des le explicó a su asistente entre palabras cortadas por llanto lo que ocurrió minutos antes.

En otra ciudad Leo pagaba lo que debía a alguno de sus acreedores, Lourdes le dio un jugoso cheque por trabajar de modelo esa anoche para Ardent. Con todo ese capital pudo componer lo referente a la fundación de su abuelo y seguir con la visión que por despecho había perdido.

Ya no quería huir, terminando la última obra de Davi, sabía que podría sincerarse con Des y demostrarle el legado que él anciano dejó.

— ¿Quién diría, que el amor te haría pensar las cosas? — murmuro una joven detrás de él, al girarse pudo observar a su hermana, quien lo miraba orgullosa, al observar el hogar de mascotas abandonadas, terminado — Pagaste la casa de mascotas.

— Si, todo se lo debo a él —sonrió Leo, intentando que su sonrisa llegara a la mueca que se convirtió el rostro sereno de su hermana.

— ¿No te importa que el matara a nuestro abuelo?, ¡Veo que se te olvido el objetivo! — le reclamó Maia, Leo solo negó con la cabeza, mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermana.

— Mi abuelo cumplió con su deber, y murió en su obra, Des no lo mandó a matar, fue la huelga y el caos lo que acabó con él — el moreno estaba seguro de sus palabras, la muerte fue un accidente.

— Aunque tu amor millonario, no lo mandara a matar, es culpable de que la huelga comenzara, si tan sólo lo hubiera escuchado, ¡él seguiría vivo! — le reclamó Maia, dándole un golpe en el pecho para apartar el forzado abrazo, la chica se dio media vuelta.

— Estas sólo en esto, hermanito, ni mamá ni yo aprobamos que él sea tu pareja, búscanos cuando ese ingrato te de la espalda — le reclamó la chica, dándose la vuelta

Leo estaba estático, esperaba que su familia entendiera el amor que había nacido de ambos, fruto de un deseo sexual y una venganza, pero para ellos aun reinaba el odio de la perdida de Davi.

El moreno siguió terminando el legado de su abuelo, necesitaba solo tiempo para que aceptaran a Des.

***

Lourdes caminaba a paso decidido por el pasillo, todas las mujeres de la oficina se hacían aun lado, su mirada arrojaba fuego, y un aura de peligro la cubría, nadie se atrevió a detenerla, ni siquiera a preguntarle si estaba bien. Los tacones repiqueteaban en el pasillo, sobre la duela de mármol que adornaba las oficinas del corporativo de Ardent.

Atravesó el pasillo hasta la oficina privada de Natt, quien siempre le había permitido entrar, ella no necesitaba anunciarse, y la mujer de cabellos platinados lo sabía, observo la decoración tan diferente a la de presidencia, Tomás amaba el azul, y sus paredes estaba decoradas tal ese tono.

La mente de la morena imaginaba una salida para su jefe, lo había mandado a su hogar y cancelado todas las citas de ese día, antes de citar al consejo y que este lo perdiera todo, necesitaba cerciorarse de algo, miro a la asistente rubia de Natt, quien la miraba cautelosa.

— Necesito privacidad, para hablar con él señor Natt, así que tomate el día, Penny — le dijo lentamente, la jovencita entendió el mensaje y tomó su bolsa para dejar a la asistente de presidencia con el vicepresidente a solas en la oficina de este, Lovelance sonrió con orgullo.

Al estar sola, la joven lanzó un suspiro intentando calmar sus demonios, observo su vestido de satín, y desabotono dos botones que cubrían su escote, era algo bajo, pero necesitaba sacar información a como diera lugar, quería confiar en Spindler; no podía solo dejar lo que Aeva creía, la verdad debía resurgir, y ella ayudaría en eso.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y observó a Tomas tomando una copa de brandy mientras trabajaba, estaba muy feliz, tanto que Lou sintió asco de él.

— Penny, retírate, necesito estar a solas y revisar esto — le ordenó Natt a su asistente, pero al ver que era nada menos que Lou en su puerta y en una pose que sólo había visualizado en sus más oscuros sueños, no pudo más que tragar en seco.

— Espero no te decepcione verme así — le murmuro Lovelance, sólo dos botones bastaban para dejar ver su lencería color morado, combinaba de una manera escandalosa con el vestido rosa pálido que había llevado puesto.

Sin saber que decir, y con el cerebro carburando lento Tomás se alejó un poco de su escritorio mientras la morena cerraba la puerta, este camino lento hacía ella y pudo observarla detenidamente.

— Al fin aceptaras mi oferta— dijo tomándola de la cintura, Lourdes ocultó la mueca de desdén en el hombro de Tomás, la fragancia del perfume de él llegó y nubló un poco su juicio.

— Si — ronroneo en su oreja, mientras mentalmente pedía perdón por lo que estaba pensando en hacer — No puedo quedarme sin mi empleo, Des piensa abandonar la compañía.

Era buena actuando, puso un rostro desechó, Natt estaba conmovido, no quería ver a Lourdes llorar, la alejó un poco de si, para después en un acto de ternura, limpiar la falsa lagrima de su rostro y cubrirla con su saco, el cual descansaba ahora en el pecho de la chica.

— No necesitas hacer esto, tú eres la persona que siempre he deseado, yo pondría todo a tus pies, si así lo quisieras, no quiero solo tu cuerpo — la voz sonaba tan creíble, y el corazón de la morena dolió, si no supiera que el hombre enfrente de ella era un maldito bastardo.

A cuantas mujeres les habrá dicho eso para tenerlas en su cama.

— ¿Por qué renuncia, Des? — le dijo, esperando escuchar una mentira creíble, que le demostrara que el no estaba tras la caída de su amigo.

— Por no dejarme el camino libre — susurró, observándola, no hacia falta mentir, él sabia que ella planeaba algo, no era idiota, la lealtad a Des podría más que la atracción que sentía uno por el otro.

— Tú, lo destruiste... ¡sólo por esta maldita empresa! — escupió la chica — Ese maldito pleito, le diste una puñalada por la espalda, Des te a...

Ella calló de golpe, Tomás la miro receloso.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Des te...

Ella negó con la cabeza, su enojo le nubló el juicio, y le hizo olvidar la promesa a su jefe.

—Te amo, el estaba loco por ti, te admiró, y ahora tu tienes su secreto en tus manos, por ambición te olvidaste de que esta idea solo hubiera sido eso — Lourdes lanzó aquellas palabras sabiendo que después de eso no habría marcha atrás.

— ¿Quieres chantajearme? Esperas que crea que Des estaba enamorado de mí, el hombre me quitó todo lo que idee.

— Eras un inmaduro, no se como mierda me enamore de ti, eres una mala persona — le grito ella, dándose la media vuelta, ante la mirada sorprendida de Tomás quien la sujeto de nuevo y la atrajo hacia él; ella puso su mano en el pecho de Natt, sus dedos recorrieron un lento camino, el rostro de Tomás era un poema mientras ella lo tomaba de la corbata para acercarlo más y susurrar en su oído.

— Aun puedes cambiar esto Tomás, y ganar más de lo que crees — Lovelance esperaba, estaba furiosa, pero aun así le dolía que él fuera un traidor, esperaba que su sinceridad sirviera de algo

La levantó en vilo, era tan pequeña que podía envolverla entre sus manos, pero si lo hacia su alma estaría vendida a esa mujer.

— Estas despedida, no quiero verte de nuevo, arréglate antes de que seguridad te saque — dijo para colocarla en el suelo, ella estaba con la boca abierta.

— ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! —le grito, aventándole el saco en la cara, el solo le dio una sonrisa sardónica.

— Esta compañía es mía, estoy enamorado de ti, pero no a costa de dejar todo por alguien como tú, lo siento Lourdes, esto es lo que soy, no soy un romántico o un príncipe, soy un bastardo ambicioso.

Ella le dio una patada en la rodilla con sus puntiagudos tacones y se alejó de ahí, salió de aquella oficina cerrando la puerta de un golpe, furiosa, intentando no llorar del coraje que sentía, tenia que buscar a Leo, él era el único que podría aclarar todo esto, quería respuestas a los problemas, solo necesitaba unir las piezas, y proteger a su jefe de Natt.

Dentro de la oficina, Tomás pensaba en lo dicho por Lourdes, Des lo amaba, eso era una estupidez, no concebía aquello, ni siquiera lo esperaba, pero tenía sentido. Por eso el millonario se había decepcionado con sus juergas, y después la confesión de Lou, esa mujer pensaba en matarlo con aquella fantasía que casi cumple en su oficina.

Su amor costaría la empresa por la cual había matado y engañado, tenia que poner su mente en claro, y la sensación de haber tenido su cuerpo entre sus brazos, no contribuía en nada.

— Estoy frito — se burlo con cinismo, mientras el alcohol de su copa nublaba sus sentidos, si Des no hacia oficial el anuncio de su victoria, lo haría él mismo.


	20. Capítulos 20: Abismo

"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"

* * *

Lourdes llegó a la dirección del hogar del _bad boy_ , recordó aquel día, en que preocupada pensó que su jefe había sido secuestrado, el apartamento era amplio, y la zona era conflictiva, pero ella trajo el coche menos llamativo de la compañía, un Corvett 2020 color blanco. Sentada desde el asiento del conductor pudo observar como Leo entraba con unas bolsas de alimento, ella se bajó del auto y él se quedó en una pieza al verla salir de aquel vehículo con un vestido rosa pálido y unos tacones altísimos negros, pero el cabello siempre arreglado de la chica lucía extraño.

— ¿Qué pasa Lou? ¿Qué haces aquí? — le dijo el chico, cubriéndose con las bolsas plásticas de la comida que había ido a conseguir en el super de unas cuadras, tenía puesto ropa de gimnasio, pensaba irse a correr por la tarde y por practico no se había cambiado, la jovencita se sentía muy cansada, mañana tendría lugar la junta del consejo, y el tiempo estaba encima de ella, como una lapa en su espalda.

— Tenemos que ayudar a Des — le dijo — ¿tienes alguno de los trajes que te di para las galas de Ardent?

Leo recordó el traje Armani, que estaba en su closet, así como el LV azul que fue un obsequio de la jovencita, quien lucia muy alterada, notó que su ropa estaba puesta a la carrera, que había pasado con la siempre pulcra señorita Lovelance.

— Luces...mal — soltó Leo al ver los detalles de su peinado, ocasionando que la chica solo lo observara molesta, había olvidado por completo peinarse y arreglarse bien el delicado vestido de satén, cuando salió de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo para pensar un plan.

— No hay tiempo en que te fijes en mi apariencia, me vas a dejar afuera o vamos a entrar— le dijo la chica.

El suspiro, abriendo la puerta ella lo siguió, mirándolo profundamente, entrando al departamento del joven, el cual lucia limpio, pero aun así vio ciertas prendas en el suelo, para sorpresa de la jovencita quien solo recordaba un sofá magenta llenó de envolturas, y algunas botellas en el suelo.

— Leo, ¿tú amas a mi jefe? — le soltó de pronto, ocasionando que a este se le cayeran las botellas de agua en los pies, causando un ruido muy gracioso, y provocando que el moreno gritara una grosería, se quedó estático, amar era una palabra muy fuerte, sabia que cuando amas esperas que el otro te corresponda y sea un para siempre, a él le gustaba el millonario, y había traicionado sus planes de venganza, ¿Cuál era su sentimiento por Des?

— Siento que deseo protegerlo, estoy feliz cuando lo veo, pero no se si eso sea que lo amo, o solo que dependo de él — se burló el chico de sí mismo — no te molestes, tú jefe es un controlador.

— Se sinceró, por favor... de lo que me digas depende todo, el futuro de Des depende de ti y de mi — le reclamó la chica, el solo la observo, no estaba entendiendo nada.

— Si, creo que estoy enamorado de él, pero no se si lo amo, aun no convivo lo suficiente para ponerle un nombre a lo que siento — se defendió — Pero debo decir que al menos mi enamoramiento no se pasó después de una borrachera.

— Leo, esto es serio, Tomás quiere destruir a Des, o más bien... ya encontró la forma de hacerlo ¿él te ofreció dinero? — lo acusó, él recordó la forma en que Tomás llenaba ese cheque, regalándole el futuro que él deseaba.

— Si, pero yo lo rechace, al menos un millón de dólares — se quejó, ella se sorprendió, Natt sabía de la relación de su jefe con Leo.

— Él tiene a mi jefe, de alguna forma consiguió pruebas de que ambos están en una relación, Des me dijo que tiene un video sexual de ustedes dos — le dijo, él moreno se enfureció, lo había conseguido, estaba chantajeando a su hombre, en eso se golpeo mentalmente, el plan original era el sufrimiento de Des, entonces, ¿Por qué le dolía?

— ¡Ese cabrón! — grito, estaba furioso, todo había sido planeado, aquella noche en el hotel de la gala, no podía sentirse más imbécil, al tener sexo con Des, lo había vendido a la sociedad — ¡Voy a matarlo!

— Leo, ¡Detente! No vale la pena que lo golpees, la junta de accionistas es mañana, tenemos que idear algo — le dijo la jovencita, quien no podía hacer mucho por detenerlo, pero al menos intento sujetarlo del brazo izquierdo, sintiendo como el moreno dio un respiro profundo, buscó de su bolso un cigarrillo, Des le había pedido que lo dejara al menos cuando se vieran, y el cómo un idiota acepto sin chistar la petición del más alto.

Saco el _Malboro rojo_ de su empaque, y sintió el dulce sopor que solo la nicótica podría otorgarle en un momento de tensión.

Lourdes respiro aliviada, imaginaba a Tomás siendo golpeado por Spindler sin tregua en su rostro, y las demandas, al menos el moreno se tranquilizó fumando, el chico piso el cigarrillo y abrió la puerta de su apartamento al ver que la chica comenzó a toser.

— Espero que no te moleste que fume, he tenido días malos por culpa de tu jefe — le dijo a la joven, sirviendo un vaso de agua en una taza que decía "I love brother" con un cursi corazón, y entregándose a la chica que no tenía muchos ánimos de beber el líquido de aquel recipiente y dejándolo en el suelo de la habitación.

— Des esta muy mal, no quiso escucharme, y Tomás no esta arrepentido, así que no se de donde poder conseguir ayuda, debemos averiguar que diablos hizo que Des pensara que tu serias capaz de venderlo — soltó la jovencita, Leo suspiro, prendiendo otro cigarrillo, y buscando entre sus cosas el reloj Rolex, por el cual iba a vender a Des.

— Toma, esto es de tu jefe, lo dejo aquí la primera noche que nos vimos, ahí supe quien era, y el porque tal vez no deberíamos estar juntos — Leo dio una calada a su cigarro dejando el olor del humo en el aire, mientras la chica intentaba alejar el humo con la mano libre, observo el bello reloj, sin duda era de su jefe, lo reconoció como un premio que recibió hace tiempo.

— Des fue el causante de la muerte de mi abuelo, y yo...quería vengarme de él — le confesó a Lourdes, quien se puso de pie y tiro la taza sobre la alfombra.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — grito la chica, él no se inmutó, siento los puños pequeños dándole golpes en su espalda — ¡Lo vendiste!, ¡tu lo traicionaste!, ¡era verdad!

— No, no, el imbécil de tu noviecito quería que lo traicionara, y yo me negué — le dijo deteniendo sus manos, ella lloraba, Leo la dejó, mientras observaba como la jovencita se desesperaba, estaban en el borde, y Des probablemente estuviera a punto de saltar en el acantilado de los problemas.

— Leo, Des estuvo a punto de caer en la bancarrota por un escándalo, yo tenía poco tiempo de trabajar con él —le dijo la joven, recordando cuando la huelga estalló y el escandaló — Des no tenia poder para pelear con la ola de reclamos que se nos vinieron encima, pero él no puso el gatillo en la cabeza de esas personas, ni tampoco quería que eso pasara.

— Lo sé, y ya no lo culpo, pero no sería sincero si no te confieso que la idea me paso por la mente — le confesó el chico, ahora se sentía un miserable.

Mientras tanto Des estaba recostado en su cama, y no podía parar de llorar, se sentía un idiota, un miserable, el había matado a una persona muy importante para el moreno, ahora entendía la foto, la cara de traición aquella noche cuando se conocieron, pudo haber sido sexo casual, pero no, el _bad boy_ lo había utilizado, se vengó por la muerte de su abuelo.

Probablemente se lo mereciera.

Pero no por eso dejaba de doler, la maldita empresa no le importaba, tenia dinero para poner más negocios, podría incluso comprar otra compañía y ser CEO de ella, le dolía la traición de Tomás, la de Leo y el sentirse tan soló.

Observó el reloj, las horas pasaban demasiado aprisa, no quería que fuera mañana, pero tenia que asumir con la cabeza en alto su decisión, tenía que dejar todo, y empezar.

Reviso sus finanzas, tenia suficiente, ahora en que invertiría, podría ser propiedades, o en hoteles como sus padres.

Dio un largo suspiro, observo los detalles de su casa, había otro cepillo, unas pantuflas extra, y también la loción de Leo, poniéndose de pie, arrojó todo a un cesto, y derramó aquel perfume el olor a la madreselva lo hizo sentir peor.

— Judith, llévate todo esto, quiero que la casa este limpia de cualquier rastro de él — ordenó el millonario, su mucama solo asintió y empezó a recoger las cosas que no eran de su patrón.

Des meditó que podría hacer, se rehusaba a renunciar a todo, tenia llamadas perdidas en su celular, una era de Lourdes, la otra de Vania.

— Vania — preguntó, la joven le reclamó el dejarla sola en el baile — Te llevó a comer, en el lugar que tú quieras, soy un caballero de palabra. — soltó sin ganas, pero se lo debía, al final un poco de compañía podría ser para minimizar las cosas.

Salió en su Lamborghini Reventón, color gris, portaba una camisa verde, y unos pantalones color caqui, se sentía desarreglado sin saber porque, pero eso no importaba, el club _Am Southampton era su destino,_ el guardia lo dejó pasar reconociéndolo de inmediato, las luces del lugar le calaron en la vista, muchas personas lo saludaron, pero el las ignoro para dirigirse con Vania, quien lo esperaba en una mesa a lado de la barra, con un vestido color purpura tan corto que se robaba miradas a su alrededor, los ocupantes de aquel bar y club social lo miraban, y unos celulares lo seguían discreto, estaba fastidiado, pero no por eso iba a dejar su deuda pendiente.

— Pensé que me volverías a plantar, me siento una bella margarita — se burló de sí misma la socialité, al verlo, no podía negar que Des era una belleza exótica, y que se sentía demasiado bien de saberlo frente a ella, el solo suspiro, mientras ordenaba una botella de tequila.

— Lamento haberlo hecho, no tienes idea de cuanto, pide lo que desees la cuenta va por mi parte — le dijo el joven viendo como la botella llegaba a su mesa con un servicio completo, puso un poco de limón y sal en el caballito y sirvió una cantidad generosa de bebida en el recipiente.

— Des, tu no bebes, ¿Qué ocurre? — se preocupo la joven, observando como vertió la bebida en su boca de un golpe, eso la preocupo, más al sentir como Des la jalaba así si mismo para darle un beso.

El millonario sintió las miradas de todos al darle un beso a la joven, y principalmente observó a los paparazzis, quienes ocultos empezaron a disparar las fotos desde sus celulares, sintió algo de asco al probar los labios de la mujer, pero no era la primera vez que recurría a algo así, la joven se separó de él para tomar aliento, observándolo anonadado, el hombre la afianzo de la cintura y tomó otro trago directo de la botella.

Ya mañana se preocuparía de la resaca y del escandaló.

Las nueve de la mañana sonaban en el reloj de la joven asistente de Des Aeva, que no pudo localizarlo en toda la tarde, a su lado estaba Leo, quien, aunque bien vestido, se sentía extraño de estar esperando en la oficina del millonario, la junta sería a las 10:30 am, tenían solo una hora y media para hablar con Des, quien no aparecía por ningún sitio.

— Esto me preocupa, el jefe no es así — se quejó la jovencita, observando el reloj de nuevo, generalmente Aeva llegaba siempre puntual, pero nadie sabía nada de él, marcó a la casa de este y sus sirvientes le dijeron que él no había vuelto a dormir anoche.

Leo estaba aun más preocupado, sobre todo al no saber como reaccionaria al verlo ahí.

Como si el hombre leyera su pensamiento se escuchó la puerta abrirse y ver entrar a Des, con una resaca de los mil demonios. A su lado del brazo, se encontraba Vania Vega, contoneándose.

— Vaya, si es Lourdes y su novio, ¿Qué haces tan temprano rondando la oficina de tu jefe? — le dijo la mujer con desprecio, Lourdes no entendía nada, y Leo estaba furioso.

— Extraños no son bienvenidos, sácalo antes de que lo ordene a seguridad — ordenó Des, sin siquiera mirarlo, Leo enojado lo apartó de la mujer, quien solo se quedó estática.

— Des, por favor, hablemos al consejo, al menos intentémoslo, no te ocultes detrás de esta mentira — le suplicó, señalando a Vania — ¡Te lo ruego!

Des hubiera aceptado, pero ahora tenia una idea, y no podía dar marcha atrás, aparto su mano de la del moreno, quien solo se le quedó viendo.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No quiero escucharte! — las lágrimas querían salir de golpe, pero como pudo las oculto, Lourdes veía su única esperanza caer ante sus ojos, pero la decisión por Des estaba tomada.

— Esta bien, Leo se marchará, soló debe saber que nada de lo que sabe es verdad — le dijo Lourdes, sujetando al moreno del brazo y jalándolo fuera de la oficina, ante la mirada de Vania quien no entendía que diantres pasaba.

— ¿Qué fue todo este drama? — le cuestiono, ayer solo se habían besado en aquel bar y aunque el millonario pasó la noche en su hogar, estaba tan ebrio que cayo muerto en su habitación, ella se sentía decepcionada, pero las cosas como aquella victoria, se toman de manera lenta.

— Aquella noche en la gala del hotel, ¿Tu pusiste la bebida en mi bebida? — le cuestiono, ella se puso algo roja al recordar su intento fallido por conquistarlo.

— Si, pero ese chico y Lourdes te llevaron lejos de mí, luego Tomás se burló de mi idea, y dijo que lo había ayudado, ese hombre me da miedo — le confesó la modelo, Des medito esas palabras, Tomás lo planeó, de eso no tenia duda, pero ¿Leo era parte del plan?

Faltaba una hora, podía seguir a Leo y enfrentar las cosas, o quedarse con la modelo y fingir que era heterosexual, comenzar otro negocio pequeño y sobrevivir en un mundo juzgador.

¿Qué decisión tomaría Des?

El tiempo corría, y se escurría entre sus dedos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Falta un capítulo y el Epilogo. ¿Cuál será la decisión de Des? Averígüenla en el siguiente episodio.
> 
> *La canción Alice in Chains - Nutshell, la letra es la desesperación de Des, me encanta esta canción.


	21. Capítulo 21: Verdad.

_"AMOLAD Es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Los accionistas estaban esperando la entrada del presidente de la compañía Ardent, eran tres hombres los que estaban en aquella mesa de la sala de juntas del ala oeste, una enorme pantalla estaba frente a ellos, uno era un hombre rubio de ojos azules, tenía al menos unos treinta y tantos años, observo a su compañero de cabello negro, el cual era mucho mayor, tenía una escandalosa cola de caballo por peinado, mientras Tomas lucia imponente y pedía a Penny, su asistente que les sirvieran tazas de café a aquellos hombres.

— Espero que Des Aeva entienda que no tenemos su tiempo — se quejó el rubio el cual estaba tomando una galleta con elegante agarre, mientras el de cabello oscuro giraba los ojos.

— Por favor Ithiel, deja que el muchacho llegue, si no que gracia tendría haber venido hasta aquí desde Londres — se quejó con notable acento británico el hombre de cabello negro.

— Nicholas, claro que tenemos pendientes, debemos recorrer Manhattan hoy por la tarde, para ir a la sucursal de nuestro otro socio — explicó el rubio dándole un bocado a la galleta de mantequilla que la asistente de Tomás puso frente a ellos, a lo que los imponentes hombres de negocio agradecieron, mientras Natt le pedía a Penny que se marchara para hablar con aquellos dos titanes.

— Caballeros, en un minuto debe de llegar Aeva, es obvio que esta ocupado — explicó, esperando que no tardara, si eso pasaba estaba listo para proyectar el video sexual de su compañero frente a la mesa de accionistas de Ardent.

Leo se soltó del agarre de la morena y azotó la puerta después de ver a Des flaquear y echarlo de su empresa, el más alto quería llorar, sus piernas temblaban, iba tarde a la junta, pero no tenia fuerzas para hacer lo que debía hacer.

Des sabía que, si Lourdes aún lo apreciaba, escoltaría a Leo fuera de la empresa, la decisión estaba en el aíre, entregare Ardent y cortar todo su presente, por el bien de la compañía o ser un poco egoísta con todos.

— Entonces el rumor es cierto — Vania observo a Des, estaba atando cabos después de su confesión con el millonario quien quería sollozar en ese momento y aun estaba muy cerca de ella — ¿Eres gay?

— Si, y pronto dejare de ser director de todo esto, espero que con esto entiendas el porque nunca te hice caso — confesó, a punto de romperse de nuevo, Vania negó con la cabeza, no sabia porque estaba haciendo aquello, pero ya había revelado que intento alcoholizar a Des, pero que no logro nada ese día.

— Natt me ha estado pagando para seducirte, el hotel fue una de tantas, no tiene caso que siga con este jueguito, no ensuciare mi reputación por ti — dijo Vega, soltándose de su agarre, podría fingir que lo amaba, pero no haría más daño a Aeva, no así.

Des la miró como si la chica quisiera tejer una telaraña de mentiras de nuevo, con él en medio.

— ¿Qué dices? — la respuesta que él quería oír, no de la persona que esperaba, pero al fin era su verdad, una de la cual esperaba escuchar.

— Aeva, yo era el señuelo, lo que sea que pasara en ese cuarto de hotel fue idea de Natt, el chico Spindler estuvo siempre a lado de Lourdes, jamás se acerco a Tomás en toda la noche, no sé si tú socio sepa que eres homosexual, me tenía amenazada a mi también, pero ya que el hijo de puta gano, pues no tiene caso seguir con esta farsa.

Des sintió que daba un paso al abismo, y por una vez en ese día, sus piernas funcionaron.

Leo caminaba a pasos fuertes, su traje se le hacía ridículo, quería golpear a Tomás, aunque eso le costara la cárcel, pero no, sin Des no valía la pena hacer locuras, él había decidido ya no dar más problemas, Lourdes caminaba a paso lento, evitando que este decidiera retornarse, sin saber cómo llegaron al piso donde sería la dichosa junta.

El moreno escuchó la risa cínica del hombre que le destruyó su relación con Des, detrás de una puerta de cristal vio que estaba en una junta con dos desconocidos que se veían igual de estirados que él; sin saber por qué, Leo abrió aquella puerta dejando sorprendidos a los otros dos hombres.

— Tú, ¡maldito bastardo! — soltó asustando a Natt, quien solo vio la bestia enfurecida que era Spindler, Lourdes lo detuvo al igual que el hombre de cabellos negros quien era sumamente fuerte, el rubio se alejó poniendo su cuerpo en medio del moreno y de Tomás.

— ¿Quién es este? — pregunto el rubio, asustado, mirando como Lovelance intentaba llevárselo.

— ¡Soy la persona que le sacara los dientes, a este idiota! — grito a todo pulmón, provocando que Lourdes girara los ojos, Nicholas pudo sujetarlo, a pesar de que Spindler pataleaba como poseso, mirando que esa era la dichosa junta a donde Des se dirigía.

Aeva corrió al ver el ajetreo y los murmullos que tenían los empleados, había olvidado las apariencias, mientras buscaba al moreno quien al parecer se dirigió al ala oeste; llegó justo para observar a uno de sus socios sujetar a Leo como si este fuera un prófugo de la justicia que buscaba asesinar a Tomás, el cual abrió los ojos al verlo, con la mirada ámbar, tan fría como una daga, mientras los barría a todos con su gesto.

— Caballeros, lamento la demora y este inconveniente — soltó Des, ocasionando que Leo dejara de pelear, él era un problema en la perfecta vida del millonario, aquel gesto se lo demostró sin más.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? — reclamó Ithiel, observando como Leo dejó de patalear al estar sujeto por Nicholas, Natt salió como una rata detrás de él, mirando el próximo movimiento de Leo quien parecía decidido a matarlo.

— Nicholas, Ithiel, convoqué a esta junta hoy, debido a que pensaba entregar la compañía al cobarde hijo de puta que está detrás de ti — señaló a Tomás quien estaba indignado, no entendía que diablo estaba pensando Aeva con todo eso— Pero... debido a que lo iba a hacer por el bien de todos excepto por él mío, decidí ser egoísta solo por hoy y abrir la realidad de todo esto.

Lourdes estaba asustada, su jefe se acerco a Leo quien fue soltado por Nicholas y le planto un beso frente a dos de los accionistas del consejo directivo quienes se quedaron anonadados por aquella acción, el rubio se cubrió la boca y Nicholas comenzó a reír al observar aquel gesto, Tomás estaba furioso, ¿Qué demonios estaba intentando el imbécil de Aeva? Se había descubierto sólo.

— Esto fue, demasiado sorpresivo — declaró Ithiel mirando como los brazos de Leo envolvían a Des, intentando protegerlo dejando a Nicholas pasmado de la risa — acabo de perder una apuesta.

— Me debes medio millón — se burló Nicholas, haciendo un gesto con sus dedos en señal de okey, causando que Tomás soltara un enorme ¡Qué! Mientras Lourdes estaba igual de sorprendida que Leo y Tomás, Des se separó del moreno, la locura ya estaba hecha.

— No entiendo nada, querías decirnos que eras gay, no somos de la prensa — respondió Ithiel algo acongojado, sin entender que pasaba en esa oficina.

— Des, todos sospechábamos que eras gay, era cuestión de tiempo, pero para que hacerlo oficial a cuesta de este circo — dijo Nicholas masajeando su cabeza sin saber que estaba ocurriendo, Leo no sabia que hacer, dos hombres sumamente poderosos miraban como él no planeaba soltar a Aeva, pensando que le harían daño con palabras, para su sorpresa y a la de todos, ambos parecían muy satisfechos con esta situación.

— ¡Basta! ¿Por qué están tan tranquilos? — grito Natt, causando que las miradas se fueran directo a él, Lourdes sintió pena por el muchacho, vio la envidia reflejada en su rostro tan bello — Este tipo es un desviado, pensé que ustedes reprobarían esto, ¡que se indignarían!

Nicholas negó con la cabeza, al igual que el rubio quien se estaba fastidiando con la actitud del vicepresidente.

— Mira Natt, no lo tomes a mal, pero esto no es tema nuevo, la industria se esta llenando de gente exitosa y homosexual, Job salió del closet y Apple le quito el apoyo, eso casi los lleva a la ruina, crees que seriamos tan tontos como para quitarle la empresa a Des — soltó Ithiel, mirando como Tomás quería arrancarse el cabello, mientras recordaba como aun tenía el video sexual.

Con un botón de su laptop el video empezó a reproducirse, frente a los accionistas que se alarmaron al ver las escenas frente a ellos, Leo soltó a Des quien se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza y se acercó a Tomás dispuesto a matarlo, pero Lourdes fue más rápida y apago el monitor.

— ¡Suficiente! — exclamó Nicholas, mirando a Tomás como si lo desconociera — Eso fue bajo, hasta para ti, Tom, entiende de una vez, si esto saliera a la luz, tú serias la última opción del consejo de accionistas, eres un hombre sin estatus ni palabra.

— Natt, ese video se quedará en tu laptop, si un medio lo difunde, sabremos que fuiste tú, y Ardent tomara las medidas en tu contra — soltó Lourdes, quien lo vio decepcionada, los socios miraron a la chica Lovelance.

Natt grito de frustración y salió de aquella habitación, no sin antes recibir un golpe en la cara de Spindler, acción que no fue detenida por ninguno de los miembros de esa sala, Tomás sintió el escozor del golpe, y la sangre brotar con violencia de sus fosas nasales.

— Tomás esta furioso, dudo que la amenaza de Lovelance le impida hacer lo que quiera con tu reputación — le dijo Nicholas, mientras Ithiel y él se ponían de pie — Si el escandalo es fuerte, tal vez no podamos contener al resto de la mesa directiva.

Y Des lo sabía, que, aunque tenía el apoyo de los demás socios, el resto de la mesa directiva tal vez no lo apoyaría y sus padres, ¿Qué dirían del video?

Lourdes se fue corriendo detrás de Tomás, quien ahora furioso se dirigía a su coche, ella deseaba detenerlo, pero el vicepresidente se subió a su BMW color azul, vio a la joven en el retrovisor, pero no quería sentir su compasión.

— Tomás, por favor para, ¡detente! — le gritó, el chico soltó un improperio al ver que ella casi se cae por culpa de sus tacones, salió de su auto para encararla.

— ¡Lovelance, es muy tarde!, ¡esos idiotas apoyaron a Des, me quede sin la Dirección de la empresa! — grito aun con le dolor de su nariz rota — Quise ser mejor que Aeva, ¡para qué! Soy un fracasó, todo mi dinero es gracias a él, y yo le hice pensar que la muerte del anciano fue por su culpa.

Lourdes estaba asustada, Des estaba a unos pasos, y escuchó la confesión que la locura de Tomás le estaba haciendo soltar, Spindler se quedó estático, ese imbécil fue el causante de todo.

— Yo fui el causante del escandaló, no tú Des, Yo eche a ese manifestante, yo pague a los malditos policías y todo para qué, ¡maldito homosexual de mierda! — grito como un maniaco, Lourdes intento acercarse, pero Des la detuvo, Tomás estaba fuera de sí, el odio lo estaba volviendo loco — ¡Estoy sin nada!— subió al coche y aceleró a más de ciento veinte, mientras Aeva solo miraba como el BMW salía disparado a la acera, Lourdes lloraba, que tanto daño había causado Tomás a todos, por la ambición, en eso un estruendo se escuchó cerca del estacionamiento, pudieron observar fuera en la calle un deportivo ser embestido en el costado del conductor por un camión de carga*.

Lovenlance lloró desconsolada, y Des saco su iPhone para llamara a la ambulancia, el auto de Natt estaba destruido y este posiblemente estuviera grave, la policía llegó en cuestión de minutos que para todos parecía eternos.

Des observo como el cuerpo de Tomás era trasladado, por paramédicos, un momento su corazón sintió un estruendo al ver como los paramédicos cubrían el rostro de Natt con una sábana blanca, solo pudo sujetar a la morena antes de que esta cayera desmayada.

Pronto en todas las noticias locales, la muerte del vicepresidente del grupo Ardent fue publicada.

Des estaba ante una nueva tragedia que envolvió la empresa, intento omitir comentarios al respecto de por que el hombre había peleado con la junta de accionistas y condujo hasta su muerte.

Pronto se dignaría a hablar a los medios, por lo pronto estaba en su mansión, envuelto en los brazos de Leo, quien lo había acompañado fielmente ante todas las declaraciones que tuvo que dar a la prensa, a la policía, a los padres de Natt, quienes estaba destrozados, Lourdes pidió irse a Paris a visitar a su familia, la joven estaba desconsolada, y la entendía.

Aunque Natt fuera un bastardo y mentiroso, el le guardo aprecio, Leo sentía una especie de venganza cobrada con el fallecimiento de Tomás, al menos el ¿Qué paso con Davi? quedo resuelto con la confesión de este, pero aun así ver a su pareja ante tanto estrés no le divertía.

— Estaba pensando, ya que sabemos la verdad, ¿Crees que debo hablar con mi hermana y madre? — le comento, sabiendo que ambas mujeres lo tenían en un pésimo concepto.

Des acepto, también tenia que dar la declaración de su homosexualidad a los medios, después del luto por el tema de Tomás, el siguiente paso era hacer publica su relación con Leo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todos siguiera su cauce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Estamos a un epilogo de distancia, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, y ver el desenlace de todo esto, debo de confesar que le di muchas vueltas al final, y me dolió matar a Tomás, fue un personaje que le tengo mucho cariño, pero tenia que matarlo, era un personaje que no se volvería bueno, y que tampoco recibiría un castigo, pensé como matarlo de una forma dramática y recordé que en un comic de Snipster, Muerte se lleva el alma de un conductor que murió en un choque, bueno de ahí saque la inspiración.
> 
> El siguiente capitulo es el final de Miradas, Des tendrá que contentar a la familia de Leo, y sobre todo, dar su relación a los medios.
> 
> Quiero que dejen sus preguntas para poder contestarlas en el epilogo, espero pronto poder terminar La vida y la mar, tengo nuevos proyectos de otro fandom y sobre todo una historia original que quiero terminar.
> 
> Saludos a todos. <3 


	22. Epilogo.

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

La mansión Lovelance era muy hermosa con paredes color blanco y jardines inmenso que estaban cubiertos de la nieve que caía en Paris, aquella mirada de paraíso invernal que se agolpaba en su ventana, no ponía de animo a Lourdes, quien se encontraba sumida en su cama desde su llegada, la tranquilidad de su morada se había vuelvo su refugio, su madre mandó al servicio de la casa a llevarle comida a la cama, su jefe le mandaba mensajes diarios, preguntando ¿Cómo seguía?

Y la chica se permitía llorar, en cuanto la soledad la golpeaba en la cara, con su sensación fría y amarga, es cuando se disponía a derramar lagrimas de dolor, de amargura por no haber podido salvar a Tomás, y sobre todo por la perdida, sin duda el hubiera era la sensación de dolor más nítida.

Una mañana su madre le presento a una joven promesa del modelaje, pero ella desdeñosa lo desecho, su padre la llevó a una presentación y el artista le guiño el ojo, ella se volteó.

Simplemente no deseaba tener un romance por un tiempo.

Mientras tanto en Estado unidos, Des investigaba la pista que les dejó Natt, la policía había dejado una carpeta de investigación con las declaraciones de su socio muerto, con ellas pudo liberar su culpa por completo, y Leo tenia una manera de comprobar ante su madre y su hermana que Aeva era inocente.

Ambos fueron al hogar del moreno, un departamento humilde, en una de las zonas cercanas a la residencia del _bad boy_ , Des observo las maltrechas paredes, y sintió algo de temor, llevaba en sus manos la carpeta de investigación para mostrársela a la familia Spindler.

Maia abrió la puerta, observando a su hermano con aquel hombre, justo cuando iba cerrárselas en la cara, el moreno detuvo el trayecto con su pie, y se adentró a su antiguo hogar, su madre se quedo sorprendida, y le pido a su hija que se hiciera a un lado, la mujer era hermosa, tenia el cabello negro como sus hijos, unas arrugas que surcaban su rostro y una mirada color verde, la cual daban un vestigio de vitalidad que el millonario envidiaba.

— Déjalos pasar querida, ¿Qué te trae aquí? — murmuro la mujer, dejando la vajilla en el fregadero para acercarse a su hijo, quien parecía apenado, su hermana clavaba sus ojos en él, como dos dagas, pero Leo soltó un suspiro y abrazo a ambas, quienes se relajaron un poco.

— Quieren sentarse, hay mucho de qué hablar...

En Paris, Lourdes recibía un sobre sellado, alguien en Ardent lo había enviado, tenia la firma que ella reconocería como la de Natt, así que con dolor abrió aquella misiva, que la dejó helada.

_"Lou, ese día en la oficina cuando entraste a desafiarme, creo que me enamore un poco más de ti, eres una mujer de fuego, no solo por tu belleza, si no por tu personalidad._

_Nunca conocí a una mujer tan terca... jamás cediste, ni un poco, ni siquiera con mis mejores argumentos, definitivamente dejare esta imagen como algo que me llevare para siempre en mí, si todo fallaba este era mi plan principal, supongo que, si recibes esto y no eres mi esposa, es que todo falló de manera miserable para mí, no es así._

_Te ame, aunque no fuera la mejor persona, mierda, creo que soy una escoria, por que nunca pude perdonas a Des, e hice cosas malas Lou, mate gente y mentí, pero nunca te mentí a ti, jamás a ti._

_Toma mis acciones y haz cosas grandes, Ardent fue mi sueño frustrado, pero tú si quieres a Des, maldito bastardo, tu cariño hacía él, fue lo que más envidie._

_Tuyo hasta la eternidad Tomás Natt."_

Y al terminar de leer, la jovencita sintió lagrimas gruesas caer por sus mejillas y manchar aquella pulcra hoja, donde una copia del testamento de Natt la dejaba como la heredera de sus acciones y parte de sus propiedades, ella tenia dinero, pero no quería eso, quería que Natt hubiera sido bueno, que las cosas cambiaran, que todo se arreglara, y lloró tanto que sintió que se quedaba seca, y que aquella masiva, le daba nuevas fuerzas.

Era hora de volver a América.

Después de la reunión con su familia, la madre de Leo le pidió tiempo para procesar la información, pero en un acto que sorprendió al moreno se despidió de un abrazo del millonario, eso alegro un poco el corazón de Spindler, después de todo, su familia pronto aprobaría su relación.

— Te adoraran, espera a que pasemos juntos la navidad, y fechas importantes como pascua, ¿Qué opinaran tus padres de mí? — pregunto Leo, Des se quedo pensando un poco, sus padres eran unos poderosos hoteleros, pero lo adoraban, seguro entenderían su relación, así que, lanzando un suspiro, espero con paciencia que las cosas retomaran su curso.

— Seguro te amaran, eres un hombre bueno, Leo Spindler, Lourdes regresara en dos días, cuando ella vuelva hare el anuncio a la prensa, espero que todo salga bien — dijo tomando su mano, y dándole un beso sonoro, ambos se marcharon a la mansión de Aeva, ya pronto empezarían una nueva vida juntos.

Pasaron los dos días que había previsto Des, Lourdes bajo del avión con prisa, tenia que darle las noticias a su jefe, por fin podría participar de manera activa de Ardent, y sobre todo la estabilidad de la empresa en caso del escándalo podría ser sufragada por ella.

Tomás había hecho algo bueno después de todo.

Ella iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que un chico del aeropuerto llevaba equipaje de uno de los carritos y casi la arrolla con la carga, ella se detuvo en seco, llevándose una de las maletas de encuentro y desperdigando su contenido ante la vista de los pasajeros curiosos, el joven se bajo rápido del coche de carga y la ayudo, llevándose una mirada furiosa de la chica.

— No me reporte, se lo suplico — dijo el jovencito, quien tenia una cicatriz que le deformaba el rostro de una manera dramática, Lourdes se llevó las manos al rostro al verlo, sin duda aquella marca era notoria, pero aun así no apagaba los bellos ojos color azul que portaba el hombre frente a ella, su cabello casi blanco lucía un estilo muy despeinado, y su tez era pálida, definitivamente tenía una belleza curiosa.

— No, solo ten cuidado — le reclamó, y el joven le dio las gracias con la mirada, ella pensó que podría pasar horas viendo ese gesto de preocupación, y se sintió algo sádica por parecerle bello que una persona sufriera y le pareciera hermoso.

En disculpa el joven le invito un café, después de recoger la maleta regada en el pasillo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Lourdes Lovelance.

— August — se presentó, y ambos fueron charlando animadamente rumbo a la cafetería, ya después el chico explicaría su ausencia a sus superiores.

(...)

Era el día en que Des debía hablar con la prensa, Leo estaba a su lado, vestido con la asesoría de Lourdes lucia impecable, con un traje de Giorgio Armani gris estilo Tweed y un peinado de ultima, sus estrellas destacaban dándole un aire peligroso, aunque tenía sus tatuajes cubiertos la aura de chico malo no se separaba de él, Des lucia como siempre, regio y estilizado, con un traje color verde, excéntrico, la prensa esperaba y al verlos salir tomados de la mano comenzaron la lluvia de flash, los cuales fueron callados cuando Des Aeva tomó la palabra.

— Caballeros y Damas de esta rueda de presan que mi querida socia Lourdes Lovelance a convocado, debo saludarlos a todos quienes siempre han sido verdugos de mi vida, desde hace años me he puesto a pensar ¿Qué dirán de mí?, ¿Qué piensa la sociedad de mis decisiones?, sobre todo de las personales — un silencio se hace presente en el fórum, los hombres y mujeres reunidos acercan sus micrófonos, algunos graban "en vivos" desde sus redes sociales, el presidente de _Ardent_ estaba abriendo su vida personal como un libro— Pero hace unos meses me he enamorado, mi corazón se ha acelerado y comprendí, que ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a juzgar mi amor por este hombre.

La mirada color ámbar se dirige a los ojos color verde de Leo, aquellos en los que quería reflejarse cada mañana, los murmullos se encuentran por todos lados, la revelación incomoda que todos soñaban escuchar con el morbo haciendo mella entre los presentes.

Pero a Des poco le importaba, frente a los _flashes_ se dio un beso con Leo, uno de esos besos que causaba una sensación de querer darle privacidad a esos dos, Lourdes se guardó la risa definitivamente eso estaría en las primeras planas de sociales y en todos los medios.

Después de aquel acto, no dio más respuestas, ambos se fueron juntos, dejando a la presa atónita y con más preguntas que respuestas, Lourdes mando a sacar al tumulto del salón, y se rió un poco de la travesura de su jefe, le acababa de dar una publicidad enorme a la marca Ardent.

Pronto sería la boda, y ella seguro asistiría, esperaba que August la acompañara, el jovencito había sido una bella compañía.

En otra habitación Leo se reía a carcajada suelta, definitivamente aquel discurso quedaría en la historia como uno de los momentos más incomodos para el millonario quien le dio un ligero empujón al verlo que no podía detenerse.

— A salido pésimo, creo que aún tengo la sensación de vomitar — se quejó Des, siendo abrazado por Spindler, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha.

— Bromeas, la joven de enfrente casi escupe su vaso de agua, y los hombres te miraban intrigados, de seguro los religiosos no compraran más tu café — con eso Aeva hizo una mueca — Bueno, la verdad no creo que ellos sean tus mejores clientes, al menos no los mormones*

— Eso es un pésimo chiste, Leo, habló enserio, espero que la gente no me crucifique.

— Si eso pasa, aquí estaré, yo te mantendré a salvo, eres mío Des, y nadie podrá cambiarlo — le dijo, aprisionándolo en sus brazos, Des se acurrucó en su hombro, Leo acerco su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente, pero Aeva no quería un beso en la frente.

— ¿Cuándo comienza tus fotos? — preguntó pícaro, Leo observo el reloj en la oficina, estaban en un cubículo ajeno, eso le causaba gracia.

— En una hora, pero que aquí no hay cámaras, quieres otro video — se burló el moreno, el millonario negó con la cabeza, mientras le quitaba la corbata.

— Después de ese error, mande a quitar cualquier video de este cuarto, pudieras matarme si así lo deseas, espero que esa idea haya cambiado en ti — le regreso la burla Des, haciendo sonrojar a Leo, aun no olvidaría la venganza que lo motivo a salir con él.

— No digas eso, ni de broma, sabes que no podría herirte, soy un cachorro tratándose de ti — se quejó el moreno agarrándolo a horcajadas, sus piernas largas se enredaron en su torso, el escritorio parecía una buena opción en ese momento.

— Sabes que te amo — le dijo dándole un beso, que lo dejó sin aliento, Leo saboreo los labios con deseo, pero también con amor, las pestañas largas de Aeva enmarcaban sus bellos ojos y él se perdió en su mirada de nuevo, siempre que quería recordar que lo atrajo de Aeva en primer lugar sin duda sin sonar cursi, serian sus ojos, aquellos luceros color ámbar.

— Lo sé, pero no más que yo te amo a ti — dijo besándolo con más fiereza, ambos acabaron enredados en un abrazo, con el alma convencida de que se pertenecían.

Sin importar las miradas de odio, ni las de desaprobación, la única mirada que contaba para ellos dos, era la de amor.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Gracias queridos lectores por acompañarme en este que es mi bebé cliché, espero les haya gustado como se genero esta historia, fue una de los fics más largos que he hecho, sin duda supero los 20 capítulos de Desventuras de la vida, y aunque sentí que perdía el rumbo de este fic, sin duda el apoyo de dos personas fue lo que me motivo a acabarlo.
> 
> Helena con H por decirme que no lo dejara en un OS.
> 
> Sunako Morachan, por creer siempre en mis locas ideas.
> 
> Gracias a ambas, por seguir mis trabajos, son estupendas amigas.
> 
> *Mal chiste, que dice que los mormones no beben café. (sorry not sorry)


End file.
